Cúrame
by Maya Shapyro
Summary: Tras un terrible accidente, el hombre más fuerte del mundo necesitará a la mejor médico de Japón no sólo para curar su cuerpo, sino para salvar su alma.
1. Cúrame.

Cúrame.

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo tanto, también es suya esta historia, la idea de este fanfiction nació de una escena de la película "Un Ángel Enamorado" y solamente el capítulo uno de esta historia se inspira en esa parte específica de la película que ya mencioné, sin duda alguna sé que ustedes sabrán a qué escena me refiero, me pregunté: ¿Qué pasaría si Akane Tendo se dedicara a la medicina?, ¿Qué pasaría si existiera un Universo Alterno donde nuestra amada pareja convergiera en ese mundo? De ahí en adelante la historia es producto de la enferma, infame y viperina mente de Maya Shapiro (Su servidora) y en colaboración con Azari Calloway, buscando solamente entretener a los posibles lectores de esta historia que se realiza con el mayor de los respetos a una serie que marcó la infancia de muchos, o al menos la mía sí, y que siempre deseamos tuviera como final a Ranma y Akane juntos, como una pareja y que con esto, nuestra alma descansara, esperando poder traer a la lectura y en la medida de lo posible las personalidades de los personajes de la serie original, espero no defraudar a nadie y sobre todo espero con fe que la historia guste y sea buena. Sin más, me dejo de babosadas y los invito a leer y dejar sus comentarios.

Suya siempre, Maya Shapiro.

Capítulo uno. "Doctora Corazón".

Corría a una velocidad excelente, las calles de Nerima comenzaban a ser iluminadas por los primeros rayos matinales del sol, un día normal en el cual ella se sentía tranquila, aunque sabía que ya era hora de regresar a casa para darse un baño, vestirse y seguir concentrada. Tenía una cirugía que realizar, había regresado seis meses antes a Japón y con sus veintinueve años era toda una joven promesa en medicina, no era muy conocida localmente, lo que pensó que sería un obstáculo para ingresar como doctora en el Hospital de Nerima, pero, para su grata sorpresa no fue así, la comunidad internacional sí sabía de ella, y se había hecho a pulso y con un tremendo esfuerzo de un nombre, su nombre, y hoy, simplemente, estaba ahí.

Cruzó la puerta de entrada del Hospital Regional de Nerima a paso seguro y se dirigió al quirófano, con su hermosa sonrisa saludó a todo su equipo de cirugía con amabilidad, y después del protocolo estaba ante ella su paciente, una mujer, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, esperando a ser sometida a una cirugía a corazón abierto y visiblemente muy nerviosa. Ella se acercó y con una sonrisa que derretiría al mismo invierno le dijo a la paciente:

—Buenos días señora Miyamoto, soy Akane Tendo y seré la encargada de realizar su cirugía hoy, ¿Cómo se siente? —.

—Bu... Buenos días doctora Tendo, me, siento como si me fueran a operar del corazón, tengo miedo—.

—Tranquila señora Miyamoto— sonrió— le prometo que todo saldrá bien. Tocó la mano suavemente de su paciente y esta dio un salto de sorpresa por el gesto de Akane, de repente, la ansiada tranquilidad llegó con el precioso semblante de la doctora de ojos color chocolate.

—Bien. Anestesia por favor doctor— Dijo, dirigiéndose al doctor que tenía frente a ella y que vigilaba un curioso cilindro de gas.

— Y desde este momento prepárense todos por favor, vamos a comenzar—.

Cuatro horas después, la cirugía casi terminaba con éxito, pero Akane Tendo no tenía idea de que una pequeña eventualidad cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—Casi terminamos señores, ánimo, enfermera por favor, lectura de signos—.

—Se encuentra estable doctora Tendo—.

—Gracias Kodachi—Contestó Akane— Bien equipo, el momento de la verdad, veamos si el corazón se reactiva de manera correcta—.

Todo el equipo se veía nervioso, contenían la respiración con preocupación, todas esas horas se resumían a que una máquina revelara los latidos del paciente, una vida dependía de ello. Por lo que les parecía una eternidad pasaron tortuosos segundos en los cuales el órgano vital no respondía al momento de su reacomodo al cuerpo humano. Ante esto Akane Tendo comenzó el proceso de reanimación inmediata y el quirófano completo empezó a correr nervioso de un lado a otro buscando agujas, líquidos, y sólo se escuchaban las órdenes de Akane.

—500 miligramos de adrenalina, ahora, ¡Vamos, vamos equipo! — Ordenaba Akane, guardando la calma.

—¡No reacciona Akane! —.

—¡Desfibrilador! ¡Vamos vamos!, carga a trescientos, ¡Despejen! .

—Nada Doctora—.

Akane escuchó ese horrible sonido, un pitido continuo que ella siempre ligaría a la muerte. Tratando de olvidar el miedo, decidió lo que debía hacer, lo que todos los años de preparación en la universidad y hospitales le habían enseñado, había estado en situaciones más complicadas, más peligrosas.

—¡De nuevo! Carga a trescientos, ¡Ahora! —.

—¡La perdemos, la perdemos Doctora! —.

—¡No, no la perdemos! Tranquilos todos, vamos a abrirla de nuevo —.

Todos se movieron a una tremenda Velocidad, con nerviosismo, expectantes a la preciosa Doctora que se mantenía tranquila y hacía uso de un envidiable liderazgo.

—¡Apaguen esa máquina por favor! — Solicitó Akane, el pitido cesó al instante y la calma empezaba a llegar poco a poco al quirófano, Akane abrió a su paciente de nuevo.

—¡Fórceps! Muy bien gracias, háganse hacia atrás, necesito espacio —.

Y el mundo se redujo hacia esa mesa en la que se encontraban Akane y un corazón que quería abandonar la vida, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó un intenso masaje para reanimarlo.

—Vamos, señora Miyamoto, —Pensó— No se rinda, no ahora—.

Los minutos seguían su curso, el tic tac del reloj de la sala era enloquecedor, pero no para ella, jamás, ella no se desconcentraba ni inmutaba con nada, siempre se dominaba, con más esfuerzo del que nadie imaginaba y aún y cuando todos a su alrededor la miraban angustiados y esperando cualquier orden, rogando que en su pericia pudiera regresarla al mundo, ella estaba tranquila, quería convencerse de que lo lograría, que todo estaría bien y que tenía todo bajo control, de repente, el silencio y los pensamientos de sus compañeros fueron interrumpidos por una estridente risa caótica que inundó la sala e hizo que a todos los presentes se les erizara la piel.

—Jajaja, irremediablemente morirá Akane, ya déjala, ¡No puedes revivirla! jajaja—.

A exepción de Akane, todos los integrantes del equipo voltearon a verla con reproche y enojo y ahí estaba, Kodachi Kuno "La enfermera psicópata", como todos los que trabajaban en el hospital siempre la llamaban a sus espaldas, y que de no ser porque su padre era el director de ese lugar no tendría trabajo, no era noticia que nadie la soportaba y los doctores eran obligados a integrarla a sus cirugías solo por ser su hija. Akane respiró hondo, conteniendo su ira asesina y sin mirarla le dijo:

—Para ti, soy la doctora Tendo, además de que no tengo tiempo para estupideces, y menos viniendo de alguien como tú Kodachi, —Akane ahora sí la miró y como si la enfermera solo representara un estorbo terminó— Así que largo de mi quirófano, ahora, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! —.

Kodachi estaba estupefacta, —¿Qué ha dicho? —Pensó— Ella, la hija del director estaba siendo echada por un incipiente médico salida de quién sabe dónde, pero esto no se quedaría así, no, ni en sueños, le cobraría caro la humillación que Akane le había hecho pasar y mal disimulando su furia simplemente dio media vuelta apretando los puños y salió de ahí, dirigiéndose en seguida a la oficina de su padre.

El espasmo proveniente de un vibrante corazón entre sus manos le devolvió la esperanza a Akane, sin soltarlo y tratando aquel corazón como el mayor tesoro del mundo, solicitó.

—¡La máquina de signos, enciéndanla ahora por favor! —.

—¡Listo doctora! —.

Ese pitido ininterrumpido regresó, todos contuvieron el aliento, segundos después el pitido se interrumpía de manera rítmica, el aliento regresó a todo el quirófano, miró a sus compañeros que le sonreían orgullosos.

—¡Bien hecho doctora! Incluido lo de la enfermera— Afirmó su anestesiólogo guiñándole un ojo—.

—Gracias— Le contestó y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros les dijo con alegría— Y muchas gracias a todos, ¿Les parece si terminamos de una vez y vamos a comer?, Yo invito—. Todos asintieron, su paciente estaba viva y, sin embargo, un velo de preocupación se posaba en su mente, se sentía intranquila y sin saberlo, ella tenía razón.

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo, es por y para ustedes.


	2. Capítulo dos: Herido

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo para entretener sin obtener lucro alguno. En colaboración con la mente vivaz de Azari Calloway, Maya Shapiro presenta:

Cúrame.

Capítulo dos: Herido.

Cuando era un niño, creyó siempre que, al caminar solo por un cementerio, encontraría irremediablemente un monstruo acechando tras las lápidas o los árboles, ahora, a sus treinta años entendía que la vida te da motivos más reales para asustarte que espíritus de la imaginación.

Hacía seis meses que ella había partido, seis meses desde que lo había dejado solo, y desde ese día un profundo agujero se había abierto en su pecho, le dolía y lo hacía sufrir porque le recordaba lo solo que estaba en este mundo.

A pesar de ahora gozar de fama, fortuna y mujeres que se daba el lujo de escoger, se sentía solo y sabía que realmente lo estaba, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que él era para esas mujeres.

Se arrodilló para arreglar la lápida, las flores de la semana pasada que él mismo había puesto en ese lugar ahora se veían marchitas, señal inequívoca de que nadie más que él la había visitado.

—Ni siquiera vino al funeral— pensó con enojo y tristeza — Aunque, para qué quería verlo, jamás nos ayudó en nada, por el contrario, mejor olvidarse de él como él se olvidó de nosotros—.

Sin embargo, le dolía, y al ver esas flores marchitas, recordó por primera vez en su existencia cómo había sido su vida junto a ella, sintió lo mucho que la amaba y la inmensa falta que le estaba haciendo ahora agolpándose en sus ojos y como una avalancha, el mundo de recuerdos se le vino encima:

—Bien hijo, ya llegamos, ¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó su padre sonriéndole.

—Sí papá— Le contestó—.

Tenía siete años, y desde que aprendió a caminar su padre se lo había llevado del lado de su madre para entrenarlo en el arte del combate libre, cada año, regresaban a ver unos días a su madre que sin protestar los veía partir de nuevo hasta el siguiente año, sin embargo, ese día, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Entraron a aquella pequeña casita en el barrio sur de Nerima, y encontró a su madre cruzando la sala en dirección al comedor, llevaba una bandeja de platos limpios en las manos y cuando sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los ojos azul profundo de su hijo, los platos desaparecieron y ambos se perdieron en el abrazo del reencuentro.

Minutos después, Nodoka escuchaba maravillada las aventuras de su hijo al lado de su padre viajando alrededor del mundo para perfeccionar su entrenamiento como heredero del estilo de combate libre de la dinastía Saotome, pero entonces, alarmó a Nodoka que Ranma no sólo se veía en extremo delgado, sino que lo notaba muy pequeño para su edad, su cabello y piel estaban cetrinos y tenía ojeras, ella disimulaba su preocupación frente a Genma y todo rastro de duda sobre lo que iba a hacer desapareció cuando su hijo contó divertido que su padre, un día que no tenían nada qué comer, lo había cambiado por víveres, y que por su astucia y agilidad, Ranma había huido del extraño con quien lo habían cambiado, y encontrando después a su padre, ella al escuchar esto fulminó a su esposo con la mirada, obteniendo como respuesta por parte de Genma que se retiraba a tomar un baño.

—Ranma, cariño— Habló su madre suavemente distrayéndolo del plato de comida que devoraba con avidez— has crecido mucho y estoy orgullosa del caballero en el que te estas convirtiendo— Nodoka tomó la mano de su sonriente hijo y continuó tomando fuerzas— Pero, quiero saber si tú deseas seguir viajando, ¿Hijo, tú quieres irte de nuevo?

—Papá dice que el entrenamiento es importante— Contestó Ranma con inocencia.

—Sí mi cielo— Respondió Nodoka— Pero necesito que me digas si tú quieres irte, Ranma, yo podría ver la manera de que entrenaras aquí, podrías ir a la escuela con niños como tú, dormir en una cama todas las noches y tener siempre comida, ya no sería necesario que te fueras ¿Te gustaría hijo? —.

—¿Eso se puede? — Preguntó Ranma feliz.

—Claro que sí cariño, ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —.

—¡Sí mamá! —

—Bien cariño— Dijo su madre con urgencia y tomando una elegante catana que se encontraba colgada en la pared y saliendo de la casa— Te llevaré con la señora Musashi, es una linda vecina, su casa es aquí al lado ¿Es bonita no? —dijo, mientras caminaban rápidamente a la casa de junto—Ranma, escucha bien esto, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo venga por ti, no salgas, no importa lo que oigas, no te asustes, todo va a salir bien, pero necesito que no salgas aunque Genma te busque, no lo hagas, sólo así vas a quedarte conmigo, promete que lo harás amor—.

Nodoka no esperó una respuesta de su hijo, tocaba sin piedad la puerta de la casa vecina, segundos después, acudió a su llamado una dulce señora entrada en años que miró con preocupación a la joven mujer.

—¿Nodoka? ¿Qué pasa niña? —.

—Señora Musashi, no tengo tiempo de explicarle ahora, él es mi hijo Ranma y necesito que lo esconda unos momentos por favor, sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo, su padre quiere llevárselo y no puedo permitirlo ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! —.

—Te ayudaré niña, pero llamaré a la policía sin dudarlo si ese hombre te toca, vamos Ranma, entra ya hijo—.

—Gracias— Contestó con alivio Nodoka— Ranma, hijo te amo, escóndete— Le dio un beso en la frente y giró sobre sus pies, mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa desenfundando la catana, ambos la miraron un segundo y entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ranma estaba asustado y confundido, minutos antes devoraba un plato de arroz y ahora se escondía de su padre en la casa de una extraña, miró a la mujer con precaución, la señora Musashi notó en seguida que el niño estaba tan confundido como ella, ni siquiera sabía que Nodoka tenía un hijo, sintió el temor del niño y tratando de calmarlo le dijo:

—¿Sabes Ranma? Supongo que no debemos asomarnos a la ventana, pero, si nos escondemos con cuidado tras este peldaño y nos tapamos con la cortina, podremos ver todo y no nos verá nadie—Dijo la mujer sonriendo y tratando de mostrarse divertida—.

Ambos caminaron hacia el peldaño, pero no fue necesario esperar tanto, a los diez minutos Genma Saotome salía de la casa lanzando improperios en contra de su mujer, quien lo seguía con la catana en la mano y en clara posición defensiva.

—¡Dime dónde está Nodoka, no quieres conocerme enojado! ¡Más te vale que me digas dónde demonios está! ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma ven aquí! ¡Él es mi hijo! — Gritó a todo pulmón Genma.

Al escuchar su nombre Ranma apretó el vestido de la Señora Musashi ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Quería salir, un sentimiento de protección hacia su madre no lo dejaba tranquilizarse, tenía miedo por ella, y si salía y Genma lo obligaba a irse con él, ¿Le debía obediencia a su maestro? La señora Musashi supo que el niño se debatía en una guerra interna y entonces puso su mano sobre sus cabellos y le dijo:

—Tu madre, es una mujer muy valiente Ranma, sé valiente también y obedécela, confía en ella, todo saldrá bien—.

Ranma asintió y puso atención cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

—No vas a llevártelo Genma —Afirmó Nodoka con fuerza y aparente calma— ¡Y también es mi hijo!, ¡Lo has alejado de mí todos estos años y jamás protesté! ¡Jamás Genma!, pero vas a matarlo si continúas así y no voy a dejarte, ¡Primero te mato antes de permitir que te lo lleves! —.

La catana cortó el aire y el espacio entre Genma y Nodoka, la delicada hoja del arma acarició el rostro del hombre y le hizo sangrar el pómulo, el arma se levantó de nuevo ante los ojos asustados de Genma, jamás había visto tal decisión y fiereza en los ojos de su esposa, esa firme convicción lo convenció de que, de no irse, ella de verdad le arrancaría la vida sin dudarlo.

Genma se limpió la mejilla y amenazó a Nodoka:

—Sabes que regresaré por él, tú no puedes evitarlo—.

—Y ten la certeza de que siempre estaré aquí esperándote Genma— Contestó Nodoka con calma.

Ranma, escondido en la cortina, miró como su padre se iba hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, lamentablemente no fue la última vez que supieron de él y eso, a lo largo de la vida con su madre los llenaba de vergüenza, pero eso no era nada comparado con el giro que dio la vida de Ranma desde ese momento, todo cambió por completo, pasó de ser un niño que casi no sabía ni hablar a ser un joven educado, su madre, una mujer que descendía de un antiguo linaje de samuráis era tan culta y de modales tan agradables que costaba mucho creer que Genma era el padre de su hijo, debido a su educación ella trabajaba como secretaria en una de las mejores escuelas de educación básica en Japón, un Instituto privado para varones, por lo tanto, aseguró la instrucción de Ranma con su empleo, le enseñó además el uso de la catana, a comer apropiadamente, a hablar con soltura, le enseñó de arte y literatura, y a pesar de apenas contar con lo suficiente para sobrevivir, Nodoka le entregó la mejor versión de sí misma a su hijo.

Sollozó con orgullo cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de su madre trabajando horas extras para que él pudiera tomar las clases de artes marciales con los mejores maestros, recordaba la disciplina, la limpieza, y el honor que su madre le enseñaba en cada tarea ordinaria día a día, se sentía tan agradecido con ella, sin embargo, las memorias lo golpeaban sin piedad en su mente, y él ya no quería soportarlo, ya no podía más, tenía que salir de ahí.

Se levantó despacio intentado calmarse, pasó su fuerte y largo brazo por su rostro empapado y en el trueno que era su voz, en un susurro dijo:

—Te amo mamá—.

Ranma Saotome salió del cementerio, y sólo podía pensar en un lugar a donde ir antes de llegar a casa, lo necesitaba, y aunque sentía que le fallaba a su madre, porque ella jamás le enseño un comportamiento tan cobarde, era lo único que lo acompañaba en su dolor… Perderse en alcohol.

Subió a su motocicleta y salió directo a las calles que lo llevarían al barrio sur de Nerima, estaba atardeciendo pero no sentía frío, la tarde era agradable y aun así no lograba sentirse del todo tranquilo, mientras conducía, reflexiono en el hecho de que desde el día en que su madre murió él se había comportado como un redomado y completo imbécil, no había llorado, hasta hoy, simplemente no había podido, pero ese no era el problema, sino que todos los días excepto el que iba al cementerio, se encontraba completamente borracho, nunca fue mujeriego y ahora lo era, siempre había un bar, siempre había una mujer a la que llevarse a su cama, el primer mes se embriagaba solo en el día, ahora, ni dormido podía estar sobrio y le daba miedo el pensar que era un buen hombre solo porque su madre estaba viva, sentía terror de aceptar que tenía mucho más de su padre de lo que quería creer, no, él no era como su padre, el cinismo, el exceso, el aprovecharse de otros era tan típico de su padre.

—No, yo no soy él—.

Quería convencerse, pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía yendo en dirección a una licorería? Había sido tan fácil caer en el vicio, la lujuria y sobre todo en esa frivolidad que ahora lo caracterizaba, era cínico con todas las mujeres, no disimulaba su deseo y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de quien despertaba con él al otro día, lo peor era que les hacía saber con nula amabilidad que no significaban nada en su vida, y aunque sabía que no era correcto, no podía ni quería cambiarlo.

Jamás el pentacampeón internacional de combate estilo libre había protagonizado escándalos ni líos de faldas y recordaba claramente que apenas días atrás le rompió la nariz a un pobre tipo por una bailarina exótica que sólo le hizo el favor de robarle una importante suma de dinero, y ese era otro punto, las sumas cuantiosas de dinero que estaba despilfarrando todos los días por su alcoholismo y sus excesos, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que su madre diría de verlo así ahora, bien podría ser el perfecto compañero de parranda de su padre.

—¡Yo no soy él, no soy él! —

Y cuando estaba a punto de afirmar para sí mismo con resignación que él era peor que su padre, cayó en la cuenta de que seguía manejando por las calles de Japón y el terror se apoderó por completo de su mente al observar una inocente pelota de vistosos colores que se cruzó por su camino, él sabía lo que venía detrás de ese juguete, ni siquiera vio al precioso y sonriente niño que se encontraba delante de la motocicleta, en lo único en lo que pensó fue en esquivarlo, con brusquedad giró el manubrio de la moto, fue una lástima que no se percatara del automóvil que estaba a su lado y que cuando lo impactó hizo que saliera disparado contra una pared, para él fue tan lento que miró todo a su alrededor y vio su mundo de cabeza, rogó en silencio a quien estuviera cuidando su alma que no fuera tan doloroso su encuentro con esa pared, sintió su espalda tronar, un golpe seco seguido de un crujido tan fuerte e inhumado que lo estremeció, cayó sobre su lado izquierdo y sintió que su pierna estaba inundada por lava ardiente y el dolor de su cuerpo roto le arrancó desde sus entrañas un grito desgarrador pidiendo ayuda, entonces, todo se volvió negro, todo era lejano y Ranma Saotome cerró los ojos.


	3. Capítulo tres: Mía

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo para entretener sin obtener lucro alguno. En colaboración con la mente vivaz de Azari Calloway, Maya Shapiro presenta:

Cúrame.

Capítulo Tres: "Mía".

Despierto y estoy en mi cama, no sé ni siquiera como es que llegué aquí después de haber ido al cementerio, seguro me emborraché, mi habitación está muy oscura y no escucho ruido, sí, de seguro estoy borracho, aunque, no recuerdo haber bebido nada, ¿Cómo diablos es que estoy en casa?

Siento frío, paso a un lado del gran espejo de cuerpo completo que era de mi madre cuando voy rumbo al clóset, me detengo debido a que algo llama mi atención, mi reflejo es diferente, cuando alzo la vista veo el brillo de algo que sé que no estaba ahí y siento terror de verlo, en mi corazón sé que eso no estaba ahí, debe ser una ilusión de mi borrachera.

—Ni siquiera tomé nada— Me digo a mí mismo, sé que no estoy borracho, pero tengo la seguridad de que eso no estaba ahí, en mis ojos tengo unos lentes redondos, ¿Qué está pasando? Palpo mi rostro y no hay nada, pero esos lentes que me parecen extrañamente familiares siguen en el espejo, algo no está bien, tengo miedo porque mi reflejo está cambiando a cada segundo, las manos se ensanchan y envejecen, mi cuerpo se deforma y se hace voluminoso, ya no hay cabello, la ropa cambia y sé con toda seguridad quién aparecerá ante mí, siento rabia y estoy paralizado de terror al mismo tiempo, porque esto no puede ser.

—Esto no es real, no, ¡No puede ser! — Grito consumido por los nervios.

—Pero lo es— Me dice con voz espectral mientras sale del espejo.

Lo miro en seguida y ahí está, tal como lo vi la última vez, la única diferencia es que su pómulo ya no sangra, hay una cicatriz que me recuerda a un repugnante gusano.

—¡Lárgate! — Le grito, pero de inmediato llevo mi mano a mi boca, el terror ahora sí es real, porque mi voz no es mi voz, es la de un niño de siete años.

Él sonríe y yo tengo miedo, miro a todos lados y todo es negro, ya no me encuentro en casa y me está costando respirar.

De la nada su mano se cierra alrededor de mi cuello, lo apresa y yo siento ese ardor sofocante de no respirar, pataleo porque mis pies ya no tocan el suelo, soy pequeño ahora ¡Soy Débil!, me desespero, y siento las lágrimas calientes en mis mejillas, intento golpearlo, patearlo, rasguñarlo, me muevo como carnada en el anzuelo y no puedo con él ¡Maldita sea! nada funciona, yo no puedo hacer nada, entonces me golpea en las costillas con su puño libre y yo me doblo en un agonizante dolor, quiero gritar, estoy desesperado ¡Maldita sea!, lo miro con odio mientras me asfixia.

—¡No te temo! — grito más para convencerme a mí mismo que para asustarlo, ¡Como si ese infeliz pudiera sentir temor!

Por fin me suelta y caigo al suelo, tomo una bocanada de aire que me hace toser en un frenesí y provoca que me duelan las costillas.

—¡Eres un maldito papá! —le grita mi voz infantil intentando respirar—¡Te voy a matar Genma! ¡Lo juro!

Quiero levantarme, pero él me detiene colocando una de sus piernas que ahora es tan fuerte como un roble sobre la mía que es débil y enclenque y sin pensar la deja caer con toda su descomunal fuerza sin piedad, y es entonces cuando el mundo se rompe, escucho cómo cruje y sólo pienso en la inminente muerte que me espera a manos de mi padre.

—¡Lárgate!, ¡Qué cosa quieres ahora! ¡Te odio! — Grito desesperado, no puedo respirar, y todo mi cuerpo quema, estoy temblando, me invade esa seguridad de que voy a morir, estoy empapado en sudor y mi sudor huele a licor, huele a perfume barato de mujer, huele a humo, huele a sangre y a muerte.

Se acerca a mi cuerpo maltrecho y herido, se detiene a pocos centímetros de mi oído y puedo olerlo claramente, ese asqueroso olor a aguardiente, ese olor penetrante que hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

—Sí lo eres— Me susurra, y abro los ojos con horror, él me conoce, él sabe qué soy ahora.

—Sí eres peor que yo—.

Sonríe triunfante, se acerca a mí y cierro los ojos, pienso en ella…

—¡Ranma!, ¡Despierte! ¡Ranma! —.

—¡Doctora ya abrió los ojos!

—¡Ranma, siga despierto! ¡Sayuri!, por favor necesito vendas y yeso.

—Enseguida doctora.

—Gracias, Daysuke, por favor, traiga una solución necesito estabilizar su presión arterial.

—Regreso en un momento Akane.

—¿Usted es Ranma? ¿Su nombre es Ranma Saotome? — Pregunto al enorme joven que se encuentra tendido frente a mí, despacio voltea a verme, posa su mirada en la mía y no puedo evitar sus ojos azul profundo, debo reconocer que son preciosos, es una lástima que se vea tanto miedo en ellos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? —. Me contesta muy alterado, me sorprende su voz, es grave pero suave y no sé por qué me preocupa tanto, se ve demasiado asustado, mira a todos lados buscando algo que lo ayude, quisiera saber ¿Qué estará atormentándolo tanto?, se supone que ya no debería sentir dolor, le dieron anestesia, ahora sólo tendrá unos leves momentos de lucidez.

—Está en el Hospital Memorial Japan y necesito que se calme, yo soy…

—¡Akane! Aquí están las vendas y Daysuke me dio la inyección que pediste.

—Gracias Sayuri.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Por favor busca a los familiares o amigos de Ranma Saotome, confirma que sí sea él, y si hay resultados llámalos para que sepan que está aquí, después regresa a ayudar a los demás médicos, por favor yo me ocupo de él, gracias.

Él me mira como si estuviera paralizado, debe ser que está en shock, la morfina que los paramédicos le pusieron para el dolor pronto empezará a hacer efecto, toco su mano para calmarlo y siento una descarga eléctrica que él mismo debió sentir también porque dio un ligero respingo, ¿Qué me pasa?, ni quiera es tan apuesto ¿O sí?, ¡Qué tontería, Akane ponte a trabajar!

—Ranma— Comienzo con calma mientras empiezo a inmovilizarlo — Necesito que se quede quieto, voy a vendarle el costado, lo haré con cuidado para no lastimarlo, usted tuvo un accidente, salió disparado de su motocicleta y se estrelló contra una pared, tiene una fractura en la pierna izquierda, y voy a enyesarlo, sus costillas no se fracturaron, pero los golpes son de cuidado.

—Había un niño…— Susurra y comienza a alterarse, ya recordó.

Me mira horrorizado —¡Había un niño! ¡Yo sé que había un niño! ¡Oh por Dios! —.

—Ranma, ¡Cálmese!, los paramédicos me dijeron que se accidentó esquivando al niño, sólo usted resultó herido —.

Le sonrío y noto enseguida un ligero rubor en su rostro, cosa que me agrada.

— Quédese tranquilo, le aseguro que el pequeño no tiene un solo raspón y debe estar dormido ahora—.

Él se calma de inmediato, sus ojos comienzan a verse cansados, su respiración se regula y ya no se ve asustado.

—Yo… Yo no estaba borracho— En seguida noto que voltea a verme, pero sigo vendándolo y sólo asiento afirmativamente sin decirle nada, eso no le gustó porque estira su mano y toma mi brazo, me sorprende y eso me advierte que debo calmarlo, me da un tirón con la fuerza suficiente para obligarme a mirarlo y habla convencido:

—¡Créame!, Akane, yo no había tomado nada—.

—Por favor Ranma tranquilícese, —Ruego internamente que me suelte, me está poniendo muy nerviosa, en todos mis años no había sentido esto y es extraño y no me gusta, pero a la vez, ¡Qué estás pensando tonta! vuelvo a la realidad de golpe cuando noto que me mira con intensidad, necesita una respuesta.

—Sé con seguridad que no estaba intoxicado, puede estar tranquilo, de verdad le creo, además de que no estoy aquí para juzgarlo— le digo calmadamente y me suelta poco a poco, no sé por qué le importa lo que yo pueda pensar.

Él medita un poco lo que le he dicho, continúo para vendar su pierna y finalmente me habla de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — Pregunta recargándose en la camilla y mirándome fijamente.

—Los paramédicos que lo trajeron me dijeron que usted es el campeón representante de Japón en artes marciales, ellos me dieron su nombre, me dijeron que usted es muy famoso, supongo que por eso lo trajeron aquí, este hospital es un poco exclusivo—.

—Le dijeron… Supongo que no soy tan famoso como creí, usted no tenía idea de quién soy ¿Verdad? — Sonríe de manera tranquila, la morfina ya debe estar haciendo efecto y debo apurarme, no sé qué me pasa, no quiero que se duerma.

—Bueno yo… No he vivido en Japón los últimos cinco años, regresé hace unos meses— Explico a manera de disculpa, ¿Disculparme? ¡Akane concéntrate!

—Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde estaba? —.

—Primero en Estados Unidos, hice la residencia ahí, me dieron una beca, después en filipinas, Perú, México, de nuevo volví a Estados Unidos cuando azotaron los huracanes, China, Hawái, India, vine a Japón cuando fue el terremoto de Hokkaido y las inundaciones, pero sólo atendí la contingencia y de inmediato me mandaron a atender un brote de ébola en África, después de eso tuve que quedarme para una cruzada contra la hambruna, regresé hace seis meses—.

Él me miraba con tanta atención que me puso nerviosa de nuevo, pensé que se había quedado dormido mientras lo enyesaba y hablaba sin cesar, pero no, al levantar la vista el me miraba fijamente.

—¿Es una especie de Heroína? — Sonrió con picardía — Porque déjeme decirle que si así fuera, me parece una falta enorme de respeto que no se vista en traje entallado de cuero y zapatillas—.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — Pregunto atónita quedándome de piedra, y él, en cambio, se ríe como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, sus mejillas están encendidas y se ve tan encantador que me irrita, me intimida y me paraliza, ¡Bravo, Akane!, ahora te gusta el paciente dopado, que de seguro es vicioso y pervertido.

—¡Oh por favor!, por favor no se enoje, enójese con sus padres que la hicieron tan hermosa y que por eso yo el encuentro endemoniadamente sexy— Habla arrastrando las palabras, pronto se va a dormir.

—¡Ya cállese Ranma, alguien lo puede escuchar, estamos en un hospital! — Lo regaño, más para calmarme y no molerlo a cachetadas, ni siquiera debería gustarme, un hombre así sólo puede estar rodeado de mujeres.

—Creo que voy a dormir ahora— Sorpresivamente extiende su mano y me acaricia la mejilla, cuando me toca inexplicablemente mi cuerpo tiembla y siento una fiebre que arremete contra mi rostro —¿Estará aquí cuando despierte? —.

—Dormirá hasta mañana por la mañana, yo estaré aquí por la tarde—.

Abre los ojos de golpe —¡No!, ¿Por qué se va?, ¡No se vaya a cuidar al mundo, cuídeme a mí! — Baja su mano de mi mejilla y entrelaza con fuerza sus dedos con los míos, su contacto es cálido, ¿Por qué no quiero soltarlo? ¿Por qué tomó este giro la conversación?

—Ranma cálmese, voy a descansar y después voy a mi otro turno en el Hospital de Nerima, cuando termine regresaré aquí a verlo—.

—Prométalo, prométame que la veré—.

— Lo prometo Ranma, ahora duerma—.

De nuevo abre los ojos en un intento de no dormir.

—Gracias —Sonríe— ¿Podría hacerme dormir hasta que usted llegue? No quiero despertar si no está—.

—Veré qué puedo hacer Ranma, ya duerma— Es encantador.

—Bien, ¡Y no quiero verla con ningún novio! Eso que quede claro—.

—No tengo novio Ranma, quédese tranquilo y ya duerma— Me río, está completamente perdido por la medicina, empiezo a retirarme y me doy cuenta de que aún me tiene tomada de la mano, le doy un ligero jalón para soltarme, pero no me lo permite y hace un último intento de mantenerse despierto.

—Me alegra saberlo, venga, le diré un secreto— Ni siquiera puedo reaccionar, su agarre se vuelve fuerte, se resiste a dormir y me acerca firmemente para susurrarme al oído — Usted… Usted es mía… Akane— Voltea su rostro hacia el mío antes de perderse en sus sueños y hacer que yo me pierda en él.

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las chicas del TeamRanmaconda por su recibimiento y cariño, chicas sin ustedes esta historia no sería lo mismo, gracias, Maryconchita, enormes gracias por ayudarme y enseñarme, gracias a ti no estoy perdida y la historia ya está aquí, de igual forma gracias a quienes se han suscrito a este relato y me han dejado sus comentarios, es más divertido escribir para alguien más, gracias.

Y bien como pueden notar Ranma sigue siendo tan guapo como lo imaginamos, y viene un enrollo marca diablo que espero les guste, y claro nuestra Akane además de ser preciosa físicamente es un ser en extremo bondadoso, por favor dejen sus comentarios y su deseo de seguir la historia en los mismos si es que me dan ese honor, han sido totalmente encantadores y amables conmigo, gracias, los amo.

Suya siempre, Maya Shapiro.


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Verdades

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo para entretener sin obtener lucro alguno. En colaboración con la mente vivaz de Azari Calloway, Maya Shapiro presenta:

Capítulo Cuatro: "Verdades".

Ya casi son las siete de la mañana, necesito bañarme y dormir, estoy cansada y ya no debo seguir pensando en eso, nadie nos vio, estábamos solos en urgencias. ¡No, no pudo ver nadie! ¿Cómo pude perder tanto el control? ¿Cómo dejé que eso pasara?

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, todos deben estar dormidos aún, miro hacia la ventana donde el amanecer ya se encuentra en todo su esplendor, llevo mis manos a mi boca, como si con tocarlos pudiera revivir la huella de su boca, no puedo creer que todavía siento el vibrante calor y el enloquecedor sabor de sus labios sobre los míos…

— Venga, le diré un secreto… Usted, usted es mía… Akane… —.

Ni siquiera pude hacer nada, él volteó su rostro hacia el mío, instintivamente cerré los ojos, pude oler su perfume, sentí sus labios suaves y urgentes, una de sus manos enredada en mi corto cabello, y la otra en mi rostro, mis dedos enroscados en la trenza de su azabache cabello, y su lengua cálida acariciando la mía. Sí, me perdí en él, en su aliento, en sus ojos azules, en sus brevísimas caricias, recordé dónde estábamos porque el aliento me faltó y me separé de él. Todavía veo su sonrisa tranquila, no había maldad ni lascivia en ella, todo era paz y a la vez la revolución en mi consciencia que hacía latir como un loco a mi corazón, y no supe qué hacer o hacia dónde correr cuando me miró con armonía antes de quedarse dormido.

—Nadie nos vio— Me digo tranquila, y entonces otro pensamiento roe en mi mente, otra posibilidad tangible, certera y decepcionante; que él no lo recuerde.

—Estaba dopado, ¿Cómo pude? ¡Él estaba dopado! ¡Rayos Akane! ¿No puedes besar a un hombre que no sea tu paciente ni esté dopado? ¡Ni siquiera va a recordarlo! Entonces ¿Por qué me importa si no lo recuerda? —

—Porque me habría gustado que lo recordara— Confieso sincera mientras suspiro.

Me importa más él que la posibilidad de que nos hayan visto, pero no importa, eso no volverá a pasar, no voy a verlo más, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, esa es la simple verdad. Pienso mientras me encamino a bañarme y descansar.

Un lujoso Camaro del año, color amarillo aparca en el estacionamiento privado del elegante Hospital Memorial Japan, de él desciende un alto y apuesto joven ataviado en un traje color arena, lleva un maletín en una mano y en la otra una correa de la que va prendido un lindo can de dos colores. Llega hasta la puerta principal del hospital y el guardia de seguridad recibe al vivaz perro, le da instrucciones al joven para que pase a la central de enfermeras con la señorita Sayuri, ella lo llevará con el director Tatewaki que ya lo espera.

— ¡Buenos días!— Saluda a una joven mujer vestida en un impecable uniforme blanco. — Estoy buscando a una enfermera, la señorita Sayuri, tengo una cita con el director del hospital, ella me acompañará. Soy el representante de Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Buenos días, Señor Hibbiki! yo soy Sayuri— La joven enfermera sonrió mientras agradecía internamente las instrucciones del director, pues tenía enfrente a un guapísimo hombre.

— ¡Acompáñeme por favor! — Minutos después estaban en la seria oficina de Kuno Tatewaki, el flamante director del hospital Memorial Japan —Doctor, el Señor Hibbiki ya llegó—.

—Hazlo pasar por favor, Sayuri—.

Kuno se levantó de su asiento y saludó al conocido agente de Ranma.

—¡Ryoga qué gusto verte! lamento que sea en estas circunstancias—.

—Como sea, siempre es un gusto verte Kuno— Ambos hombres se estrellaron la mano con suma confianza

— ¿Cómo están tu padre y tu hermana? — Preguntó Ryoga.

—Sayuri, ¿Quién atendió a Ranma Saotome cuándo llego? — Preguntó Kuno evadiendo la pregunta.

—La Doctora Tendo, Daisuke y yo doctor—. Contestó la joven que se encontraba de pie junto al apuesto joven que acababa de llegar.

—Bien, préstame por favor la hoja de ingreso de Ranma. — La enfermera extendió una carpeta en la que se hallaba la información que su jefe pedía, Kuno la tomó y la examinó con detenimiento.

— ¿Quién le puso la morfina? —.

—Los paramédicos, doctor—. Respondió rápidamente la enfermera.

—Aquí dice que el paciente estaba alterado, ¿No se calmó con la morfina? —. Preguntó nuevamente el director sin despegar la vista de la hoja, a lo que la enfermera respondió:

—Llegó inconsciente, los paramédicos ya lo habían inyectado, empezó a inquietarse y a sudar frío, la doctora Tendo lo despertó, pero parecía que no le habían dado nada, estaba sumamente alterado, y después se calmó—.

—¿Cómo se calmó? ¿Le dieron más tranquilizantes? — Preguntó insistente el director.

—No, para nada, la doctora Tendo lo tranquilizó y lo hizo dormir sin más medicina—.

—Um, así que Akane lo calmó ¡bien! ¿Saotome despertó en algún momento de la noche? ¿Hoy ya despertó? ¿Ha venido alguien a buscarlo? —.

—No doctor, ni lo uno ni lo otro, nadie lo ha visitado tampoco y el paciente está completamente dormido, inclusive se le han pasado analgésicos en suero, sus signos están bien, pero sigue dormido—.

—Gracias Sayuri, ya se puede retirar, ¡Ah! Por hoy el señor Saotome no va a recibir visitas, gracias—.

Ryoga estaba sentado en una silla frente a Kuno esperando a que terminara el interrogatorio a la enfermera, había mucho de qué hablar. Cuando ella salió de la oficina Kuno comenzó:

—Ryoga, comprenderás mi preocupación con todo esto, Ranma se la ha pasado ebrio y en escándalos desde que su madre murió, él realmente no me importa, pero mi padre y yo invertimos sumas importantes de dinero en su patrocinio, además de que apostamos en su favor y no quiero perder mi dinero—.

—Y nadie dijo que van a perderlo— Contestó Ryoga con calma— Ranma estará listo para el torneo, faltan cinco meses, él podrá, no tienes de qué preocuparte —.

—Me sorprende que siendo tan su amigo no te preocupes por el vividor borracho y mujeriego en el que se está convirtiendo Ranma, ¿Crees acaso que puede cumplir con todos sus compromisos? — Preguntó mordazmente Kuno.

—Está tomando mucho, es cierto, pero está pasando por un pésimo momento, y sé con seguridad que se va a recuperar, así que no te metas en eso, Ranma no estaba alcoholizado al momento del accidente. ¿Vividor? No recuerdo que te deba nada, salvo este patrocinio, y no te preocupes, siempre puede hacer los comerciales sobre tu hospital, y, por último, lo mujeriego que pueda ser, no me importa Kuno, ese es problema de él y ni a ti ni a mí nos interesa—Ryoga hizo una leve pausa, si Tatewaki quería bailar él también sabía hacerlo.

— ¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Acaso tu hermana sigue empecinada en tratar de ser la novia de Ranma? — Finalizó Ryoga en tono divertido.

El director azotó las manos en el escritorio y se levantó de inmediato. —¡No te permito que digas eso de mi hermana! ¿Oíste? ¡Saotome debería estar agradecido de que Kodachi se fije en él! y te recuerdo Ryoga que ¡Ranma le debe mucho a mi familia! ¡Le dimos trabajo, les dimos de comer! ¡Conoció a Cologne por nosotros! ¡Y el patrocinio al inicio de su carrera también fue nuestro!, así que no me vengas con estupideces—.

Ryoga se levantó con toda seguridad de su silla, era tan alto como Kuno y un poco más corpulento, por lo que era fácil para él imponer respeto. La conversación había ido a un punto del cual no podrían regresar, pero nadie, nadie insultaba a su mejor amigo en su presencia, nadie profanaba la memoria de Nodoka, mucho menos cuando ella y Ranma lo habían ayudado tanto como a él.

—No dejes, que mi aparente calma te confunda Kuno ¡Porque tú a mí no me gritas! ¡En primer lugar Ranma jamás fue a pedir nada, tu padre se presentó en su casa para cobrar la deuda de Genma y ellos terminaron pagándola! ¡Le dio trabajo, sí, pero no le pagó ni un mísero yen porque le descontaba lo que su padre robo! ¿En qué momento le regalaron algo a Ranma y a Nodoka eh? —.

—¡Tú no me hablas así y menos en mi oficina! — Gritó el director comenzando a perder los estribos.

—¡Yo te hablo como se me pega mi regalada gana! y si te quiero gritar ¡Te grito oíste! ¡Es cierto, por ustedes conoció a Cologne y ella lo entrenó!, pero lo empleó en su restaurante y sabes perfectamente cómo lo explotaba, y lo que siempre quiso hacer, cobrarle a Ranma el entrenamiento siendo el novio de Shampoo, ¡Así que te callas Kuno, te callas! —.

—Eso no quita que nos debe el patrocinio Ryoga— Habló el director, esta vez más bajo, intentaba defenderse, se había arrepentido en seguida de lo que había dicho.

—¡Ay por favor! Ese patrocinio se los pagó, a mí no me ves la cara, promocionó tu hospital, se prestó a los anuncios, Ranma hizo todo lo que le ordenaron tú y tu padre, ¡Así que deja de ser cínico maldita sea!, y nadie te ha dicho que no va a pagarles lo de ahora, y déjame decirte que, al apostar, te arriesgas a perder, cosa que no ha pasado, ¡Ranma no ha perdido! —.

—Vaya, Saotome tiene un perro fiel ¿No? — Comentó Kuno con ironía.

—¡Ese deberías ser tú, grandísimo estúpido! Dime, dime Kuno, cuando intentaron secuestrarte ¿Quién lo evitó eh? A ver ¡Dime! — Kuno estaba pasmado, Ryoga tenía razón.

— Y ahora que recuerdo, cuando Ranma llegó, un tipejo estaba encima de Kodachi intentando quitarle el vestido mientras golpeaban a tu padre y a ti te subían a una camioneta ¿Se te olvidó? —.

— ¡Cállate! —. Gritó el director con amargura al recordar aquellos acontecimientos que de no ser por la oportuna llegada de Ranma, habrían terminado en una tragedia.

—¡Contéstame carajo! ¿Quién evitó que te secuestraran? ¿Quién evitó que mataran a golpes a tu padre? ¿Quién evito que violaran a tu hermana? ¡Dímelo maldita sea! ¡A ver si tienes la decencia de contestarme! —.

—¡Bueno ya basta Ryoga! ¡Ya basta! —.

Kuno bajó la cabeza, y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, se sentía muy avergonzado por haber dicho todas esas barbaridades. Por su parte Ryoga se sentía como un maldito, le había dado un golpe bajo con sus palabras, sin embargo, de sobra sabía que, si no le ponía un alto a la boca de Tatewaki, él te pasaba por encima, esa era una costumbre de toda su familia.

Pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos en los que ambos se calmaron, cuando Kuno alzó la mirada se encontró con los duros ojos escrutadores de Ryoga, no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Yo… Yo no debí decir eso de Ranma—. Empezó a hablar con la voz entre cortada—. Mucho menos inmiscuir a su madre en esto, me disculpo por eso, estoy alterado porque esta mañana llamé a varios médicos, necesitamos conformar un equipo de rehabilitación, llamé a los mejores en materia de medicina deportiva y ninguno quiso trabajar con él, dicen que se niega a seguir órdenes y es voluntarioso y aunque no lo creas Ryoga, sí me preocupa que perdamos una inversión tan significativa—.

—Debiste empezar por ahí ¿No crees? —. Ryoga suspiró— Escucha, yo tampoco debí sugerir nada sobre lo que tenga Kodachi con Ranma, eso no me incumbe, no debí decir eso —.

—El que no debieras decirlo, no significa que no sea verdad— Ryoga miró sorprendido a Kuno, iba a decir algo, pero un ademán en la mano del director lo detuvo.

—Déjame terminar por favor. Yo sé que esa relación jamás será, Kodachi se encaprichó con Ranma desde que lo conoció a los dieciséis, mi padre sólo ha tratado que él esté cerca de ella para cumplirle su capricho, pero de antemano tengo la certeza de que Saotome nunca la amará, y ver eso en mi hermana me duele, aunque esté loca por seguir con ese capricho, ella sigue siendo mi hermana, y no sé si decirle que deje ese sueño tonto o no, ni siquiera sé si puedo ayudarla. Dime Ryoga ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? — Preguntó en un ataque de sinceridad.

Ryoga metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, miro hacia el techo y suspiró.

—Probablemente lo mismo que tú—.

—Vamos cerdito, deja de ser condescendiente conmigo, habla—.

Ryoga lo meditó unos momentos, iba a decirle una dura verdad al que consideraba su amigo, finalmente habló:

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, le diría lo que pienso, así sin más, está perdiendo su tiempo y tú lo sabes, tal vez me escuche, tal vez no, pero al menos no me quedé de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hermana consume su juventud en un capricho infantil—. Kuno no respondió, la voz de la razón había hablado, sólo asintió.

Después de algunos segundos, Ryoga rompió el incómodo silencio mostrándole al director unos documentos que traía en su maletín.

—Traje la póliza del seguro de Ranma, como no estaba alcoholizado el seguro va a pagar tantos y cuantos gastos sean, así que, hagamos uso de todo lo que podamos, dime ¿Qué podemos hacer para conseguir a los médicos que se necesitan? —.

—Tengo en mente un traumatólogo y un rehabilitador— Contestó el director—. Que, aunque no son deportivos, son bastante buenos, y lo mejor de todo es que nunca han trabajado con ustedes, serían una buena opción, pero por más necesitamos a un médico al que Ranma respete y que vigile a los otros dos. No los conozco personalmente, sólo tengo referencias—.

—¿Qué hay de la doctora que lo atendió cuando llegó? — Preguntó el joven Hibbiky tratando de encontrar alternativas para la recuperación de su amigo. — La enfermera dijo que ella logró calmarlo inclusive sin medicamento, puede ser que lo logre, ¿Ella está aquí no? La conoces, ¿Es confiable? —.

—Es cirujano internista, es de lo mejor que tengo en el hospital, se llama Akane Tendo. —Contestó el director con un leve tono de amoroso orgullo en su voz, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo —Hace un mes corrió a Kodachi de una cirugía, la verdad es que tiene agallas, mi hermana le lloró a mi padre para que la despidiera pero Akane tiene un contrato muy largo en gobierno, lo único que se pudo hacer fue cargarla de más trabajo, está aquí y en el hospital regional, aunque lejos de ser castigo ella parece estar de vacaciones, es muy comprometida, pero también es terca y altanera no sé qué pasaría si la pongo a cargo de Saotome, ya sabes, por mi padre y Kodachi—.

—Y yo soy idiota ¿Verdad? — Soltó Ryoga en tono divertido— A mí no me engañas, te vas de culo por ella. ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que se enamore de Ranma? —.

Tatewaki soltó una sonora carcajada —Vete al diablo Ryoga, y eso, no va a pasar—.

El representante también rio. —Bien, pues entonces está arreglado, llama a los otros dos y diles del equipo y lo que necesitamos, pídeles un plan de trabajo para la rehabilitación de Ranma, convoca a la mujer de tus sueños y hazle saber su nuevo puesto, hagamos una reunión mañana con todos ¿A las diez te parece? bueno, presentamos al equipo y el plan para su mejoría, y yo hablaré con Ranma, para que no se pase de listo con los doctores, y en específico con ella, ofrece un buen salario a los médicos, al fin no vamos a pagar nada nosotros, el torneo es en cinco meses y no podemos perder tiempo. ¿Se me olvida algo? — Preguntó Ryoga después de su monólogo con las instrucciones para el proceso de recuperación de su amigo.

— ¡Nada patrón! —. Contestó Kuno con burla —. Y ya lárgate de aquí antes de que te haga guisado de puerco—.

Ryoga se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina del director.

—Te veo mañana lindura—. Dijo guiñándole un ojo y con tono sensual en su voz, al segundo, huyó con rapidez antes de que un libro que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza se estrellara contra la puerta.

Kuno levantó el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y se comunicó a la central de enfermeras.

—Sayuri, por favor comuníqueme con la doctora Tendo, me urge hablar con ella, gracias —.

El teléfono volvió a sonar a los diez minutos.

—¿Sí? —.

—director, la doctora Tendo ya está en contacto—. Informó la enfermera al otro lado de la línea.

—Muchas gracias, Sayuri—.

— ¿Hola? —. Contestó una voz somnolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Akane buenos días!, discúlpame por molestarte en tu horario de descanso pero tengo que comunicarte algo importante, verás necesito un equipo de rehabilitación para el peleador que recibiste anoche, tiene el torneo internacional en cinco meses, y es imperante que participe y sobre todo debe ganar, su equipo se conformará por un traumatólogo, un rehabilitador y el doctor titular a quien se le reportarán sus avances y las terapias que se utilicen, además, necesito que el doctor titular vigile a los otros dos porque no los conozco, y, seré muy franco contigo Akane, Ranma es de un carácter complicado, Sayuri me dijo que lograste calmarlo y eso es lo que necesito, por eso quiero que seas la doctora titular de Ranma—.

Akane que hasta el momento se encontraba atenta escuchando el relato de su jefe, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la solicitud de ser ella, precisamente ella la encargada de dirigir y monitorear todo el proceso de recuperación del famoso artista marcial.

En ese instante llegaron a su mente los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, el estado de inconsciencia en el que llegó el hombre de negros cabellos, el ataque de nervios que este tuvo, y la manera en cómo ella tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para lograr tranquilizarlo, pero sobre todo, la asaltaron los recuerdos de ese momento en el que el artista marcial le dijo al oído que ella era suya y seguido de esto la besó sin contemplaciones, sin reservas, sin permisos.

Akane respiró profundo con la intención de controlar el acelerado ritmo que tenían los latidos de su corazón. Debía calmarse, pero sobre todo debía encontrar la manera de rechazar la oferta que le estaba haciendo su jefe de trabajar en la recuperación del artista marcial. Ella no podía permitir que por ningún motivo se enteraran en el hospital que la reconocida doctora Tendo tuviera acercamientos fuera de lo profesional con uno de sus pacientes, como tampoco podía permitir que aquel beso se volviera repetir, y no porque le fuera desagradable, sino porque no era ético ni correcto, ella no quería aceptarlo, pero Ranma había despertado algo dormido en ella, algo que le movía el piso y le daba miedo.

Había pasado casi un minuto desde que el director Kuno la llamó para plantearle aquella propuesta, y ella aún no sabía cómo responder, ya que todavía se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Akane, ¿Akane estás ahí? —. La voz ronca del hombre del otro lado de la línea la obligó a dejar a un lado sus recuerdos.

— Eh sí, sí Kuno, disculpa —contestó ella con voz entre cortada. — Creo que esta vez no voy a poder hacer lo que me pides, recuerda que además de trabajar para el Memorial Japan, también trabajo en el hospital Regional y como comprenderás sería mucha responsabilidad encargarme ahora de la recuperación de Ranma Saotome— Dijo la doctora con la plena intención de eludir el nuevo cargo que le proponía su jefe.

— Akane ya sé que tienes muchos más pacientes, pero por ahora se te trasladaría de tiempo completo al Memorial Japan para que lo vigiles— Contestó el director haciendo caso omiso a la negativa de la doctora.

— No sé Kuno, ¿Y por qué no lo intentas con alguien más calificado? Yo no sé cómo rehabilitar a un deportista — Sugirió la mujer al otro lado de la línea empezando a entender que su jefe no dejaría de insistir.

— ¿Alguien más calificado Akane? La verdad es que no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para dirigir esto, aunque no sepas de deportes, eso es irrelevante, por favor no seas modesta, además eres de toda mi confianza y por eso mismo voy a duplicar tu sueldo, ¡Bueno lo triplicaré! —.

— No Kuno, no se trata del dinero, es solo que…— Akane no pudo continuar con su excusa ya que el insistente director la interrumpió tratando de encontrar la manera de convencerla.

— Entonces si no es el dinero y si ya te expliqué las razones para que seas tú, no entiendo por qué no quieres—. Reclamó el director empezando a desesperarse ante la constante negativa de la doctora, pensó entonces que, si Akane no daba su brazo a torcer ante la propuesta de triplicarle el sueldo, él tendría que valerse de algún método para lograr que ella aceptara.

— Escucha Kuno— Empezó a decir Akane en tono algo cansado. — Hace un instante me dijiste que Ranma tiene un carácter complicado, por lo que es posible que en su estado se puedan presentar episodios de nerviosismo o lo que es peor, ataques de ira que hagan que quizá yo no pueda controlarlo—.

— Eso no será problema, ya lo calmaste una vez y sé que podrás hacerlo de nuevo, además los otros dos doctores son precisamente varones, podrán con él, tampoco es tan grave, Saotome no es un monstruo — El director que ya empezaba a impacientarse respiró profundo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer entrar en razón a la obstinada doctora que se negaba a aceptar cada propuesta que él le hacía, así que con un tono algo molesto en su voz continuó diciendo:

— Akane esto es muy importante para mí, y, te recuerdo que en unos meses debo mandar a "Médicos sin fronteras" la carta de tu desempeño en el hospital para que sigan considerándote de pertenecer a ellos y seguir salvando al mundo…— Pensaba seguir con su monologo cuando de repente la enfurecida voz de la doctora lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Acaso me estás chantajeando? — La voz de la mujer de cabellos cortos se escuchaba alterada, pues sabía que si su flamante jefe le daba por rendir un informe en el que se dijera que la doctora más reconocida a nivel internacional se había rehusado a colaborar con la recuperación de un famoso peleador, no traería nada bueno para su carrera, ni para su reputación, y era posible que la organización a la que pertenecía la relevara de su cargo.

— Jamás te chantajearía Akane, pero la verdad no entiendo tu negativa, aunque supongo que se vería mal en tu expediente el que el director del hospital haga una observación sobre lo poco cooperativa que eres —.

— ¡Ya te dije que no, Kuno!, y creo que he sido muy clara contigo al explicarte las razones por las cuales se me hace imposible asumir este cargo—.

— ¡Akane deja de ser tan terca! — Alegó su jefe alzando la voz, perdiendo completamente la paciencia, él no tenía tiempo para estar convenciendo a Akane de trabajar.

— ¡Y tú a mí no me grites Kuno!, ¡ya te expliqué que sería muy complicado y qué por eso no puedo aceptar lo que me pides! — Rebatió en tono altanero.

Kuno respiró profundo y se pasó una mano por la cara y la cabeza en una clara señal de cansancio e impotencia. ¿Por qué las cosas con Akane Tendo tenían que ser tan complicadas? Pensó aquel hombre antes de continuar.

— Perdón, no te estoy gritando. Pero tal vez lo que quieres es que integre a Kodachi en tu equipo permanente de cirugía—. Dijo esto empleando un tono de voz más tranquilo y divertido, tratando de bajar toda la tensión generada por aquel tema.

Y como era de esperarse, la doctora Tendo rechazó una vez más la propuesta de su jefe.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo jamás volvería a trabajar con la loca de tu hermana, así que olvídalo! —.

— jajajaja ¡Eso supuse!… Anda Akane inclusive podrías pedirle a Saotome alguna cosa altruista de las que haces cuando se recupere—.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Saotome se portará bien? —.

— Sí, él se portará bien, y si no, de inmediato te relevo del cargo—.

— Esta bien, señor director, yo me encargaré de esto —. Akane suspiró cansada. Ya no tenía caso seguir negándose a la solicitud de su jefe, por más que ella insistiera en poner excusas, éste no se rendiría, aunque estuviera toda la tarde discutiendo con él.

— ¿Entonces es un sí? — Se escuchó la voz cargada de emoción del director del Memorial Japan.

— ¡Gracias Akane, me alegra contar contigo! Ah, por cierto, no te presentes a tu guardia de hoy, descansa, yo le informo a mi padre de tu cambio, mañana a las diez de la mañana es la reunión con los otros dos médicos, Saotome y su representante, allí te presentarán el plan de rehabilitación—.

— ¡Está bien!, Por cierto, Kuno, ¿Cuál es el estado de Saotome? ¿Él se encuentra bien? — Preguntó un tanto preocupada por la salud de su paciente — sabes que si algo ocurre no debes dudar en llamarme —.

— Sí, él está bien, ha dormido toda la mañana, y sí claro Akane, te llamaré si te necesito, entonces hasta mañana y gracias—.

—Gracias a ti Kuno, hasta mañana.

Akane respiró profundo y dio por terminada la conversación con su jefe. No podía creer cómo después de inventarse una excusa para no aceptar aquella propuesta, al fin terminó cediendo a las condiciones del director.

Se tiró pesadamente en la cómoda superficie de su cama, no dejaba de imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Ranma al verla de nuevo en aquella reunión y al enterarse que en adelante ella sería la responsable de dirigir todo su proceso de recuperación, las excusas que había dado eran tan infantiles y propias de una mujer terca que después de meditarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que todo sonaba a un berrinche, no, no era porque no pudiera controlarlo a él y a su carácter endemoniado, era por el beso y peor aún, era por lo que le hizo sentir, si dopado la ponía visiblemente nerviosa no quería ni imaginarse lo que él podría despertar estando en sus cinco sentidos, ¿Y eso sería tan terrible? ¿A qué le temía de verdad Akane? Ella lo supo de inmediato: Al rechazo de Ranma, ¿Tanto le había gustado ese hombre? ¿Hace cuánto no sentía esa guerra en el estómago? Desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía esperar de Ranma Sotome? Era un hombre muy famoso por lo que le habían dicho, pero no solo estaba su fama de por medio, cuando los paramédicos lo reconocieron, no pudieron evitar mencionarle a Akane que posiblemente Ranma estaba alcoholizado, que era común en él y el propio Ranma se lo aclaró, nunca fue mucho de novios, y posiblemente no sabía lo que quería en el aspecto romántico, pero un hombre vicioso como su pareja definitivamente era algo que no necesitaba en su vida ¡Santo cielo Akane si solo fue un beso! ¿Lo Recordaría? ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que ella cuando sus labios se juntaron por unos segundos?

—Usted es mía, Akane—. Esa frase llegó de nuevo a sus recuerdos, haciendo que se le erizara la piel y sus mejillas ardieran. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Akane? Se reprendió, será mejor descansar, mañana sería un largo día. Se giró sobre su costado derecho y decidió dormir. Dormir sonriendo, dormir soñando con él y con ese beso, que sin permiso se había llevado no sólo su tranquilidad, sino también su corazón.

**Notas de la autora: Hola hola, me alegra que estén aquí, me falta el capítulo 5 para que la historia vaya al corriente, originalmente este relato era solo para Facebook, pero me sugirieron que lo publicara en esta plataforma y bueno he aquí, el capítulo 6 pronto estará listo, denme unos días y lo tendrán, gracias por leer, y gracias especiales a mi Beta preciosa Vane, nena, sé que has estado ocupada con todo y siempre SIEMPRE encuentras un espacio para mí y mis locuras, te quiero mucho, gracias siempre.**


	5. Capítulo cinco: Reivindicación

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo para entretener sin obtener lucro alguno. En colaboración con la mente vivaz de Azari Calloway, Maya Shapiro presenta:

Cúrame.

Capítulo cinco: "Reivindicación".

La tenue luz de un naciente amanecer me hizo abrir los ojos, miré alrededor y vi una elegante habitación de hospital, tengo enyesada una pierna y mis costillas están vendadas. Aún y cuando no estoy en las mejores condiciones, me siento tranquilo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, lo que sí sé es que desde hace meses no descanso y mucho menos me siento en paz, como hoy. Recuerdo cómo llegué aquí y ella llega a mi mente como un rayo e instintivamente sonrío al recordarla, quiero ver de nuevo sus ojos bondadosos tan enormes como dos bombones de chocolate y lo preciosa que es, no sé lo que daría por escuchar su dulce voz otra vez, ¿Será posible que Akane se haya metido bajo mi piel apenas al conocerla?

Sí, sin duda alguna, así fue.

Una enfermera entró para revisarme y me atreví a preguntarle por ella, intenté disimular lo mejor que pude mi desilusión cuando me dijo que la habían relevado de su cargo, que estaba en uno mejor y era lo único que sabía, debo confesar que, aunque me alegra que sea exitosa en su carrera, me entristece saber que no la veré más, sé con seguridad que una gran parte de mi tranquilidad es por ella, y eso es una locura, ni siquiera la conozco, nunca la había visto, debe ser una tontería pensar tanto en una mujer que ni siquiera va a recordarme, y me siento como un estúpido porque pienso con seguridad que mi tranquilidad es por ella, que la necesito para dormir bien ¿En serio? ¿Eso estás creyendo ahora? ¡No digas tonterías!

—¡Qué bien que estás tranquilo Ranma! — Me río, y reír me desahoga y a la vez me lastima, ya no me siento tan feliz por el dolor que me recuerda mi situación, trato de calmarme, supongo que estoy comenzando a perder la razón por tantas peleas y alcohol y sí, debo estar volviéndome loco, nunca me he preocupado por alguien a quien solo he visto una vez, basta ya, no voy a angustiarme… Ella… No me interesa…

—Ah vamos… ¿Sería un crimen interesarme en ella? —.

La verdad es que no, no lo sería, pero no quiero complicar su vida, ni la mía… Bueno, más la suya, no estoy en condiciones ahora, ¡Ni siquiera puedo reírme sin revolcarme de dolor!

Aunque… Tal vez… Tal vez yo le agrade, tal vez y con un poco de suerte ella no sabe lo que la prensa dice de mí, y si lo sabe, tendría que convencerla de que puedo ser el mejor novio… ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que yo quería una novia? Ya estoy divagando de nuevo, debo dejar de jugar con mi cabeza…

Lo haría de verdad, pero tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante y por más que me esfuerzo e intento traerlo a mi memoria, no puedo recordarlo, sé que es algo bueno, debe serlo porque ella es buena y me importó lo que pensara de mí… En realidad… No es que me importara… Mucho. Es muy gracioso que el pentacampeón de Japón en el estilo del combate libre tenga los nervios de punta ante la idea de una mujer que solo ha visto una vez, aunque, si he de decir la verdad...

—Quiero verla de nuevo—.

No sé cómo, no sé porque pero me doy cuenta de que Akane, me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

Ya casi amanece por completo y al ver el cielo recuerdo que ni siquiera debería sentirme tan contento, la rehabilitación no será sencilla, y luego están esos dos que me odian, la verdad es que no han podido ganarme en el torneo lo que los enfurece más, pero anteriormente no estaba lesionado y a estas alturas Zaffron y Kirin deben saber ya de mi accidente y sé que verán una oportunidad para acabarme en la competencia, tengo la certeza de que no van a desaprovechar esto, y después está Ryoga, que seguro vendrá a regañarme y con toda razón, sé que sigue molesto por el contrato que se perdió y el pago de daños por mis peleas en cantinas, pero, ya pensaré en algo para calmarlo, y mientras suspiro llega esa incertidumbre, esa otra parte de mi vida que únicamente conoce bien mi mejor amigo, esa verdad que mi madre no descubrió, mejor dicho, que no tuvo tiempo de descubrir, necesito buscarla, necesito saber qué sucedió, no puedo renunciar, no puedo perder la esperanza de saber…

—Buenos días—. Saludó su gran amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y entrando a la habitación con rapidez, llevaba en una mano una maleta que dejó en una silla a su paso, el traje negro que vestía lo hacía lucir más formal de lo que siempre era, y Ranma que lo conocía tan bien se dio cuenta del semblante pensativo de Ryoga, sí, estaba molesto.

—¡Ryoga! Hola, buenos días— Lo saludó mostrándose alegre, buscando paz en su mente.

—Vaya, te ves mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿Supongo que te sientes bien? —.

—Podría estar mejor, pero, no estoy tan mal… Supuse que te vería hoy, aunque, no pensé que sería tan temprano—.

—Te traje ropa limpia y cosas que vas a necesitar, en unos momentos llega tu desayuno, pero, antes de eso, tenemos que hablar—.

—Ryoga ya sé lo que vas a decirme y…—.

—No Ranma, de verdad que esta vez no sabes lo que tengo que decir, así que cierra la boca, vas a escucharme—.

Dijo quedándose de pie y delante de su amigo, en lo que llevaban de conocerse nunca habían tratado un tema dramático, se convirtieron en hermanos siendo niños y siempre sabían hablarse, pero esta vez era distinto, su amigo había cambiado y no para bien, esta vez Ryoga tendría que hacer uso de todo lo que conocía de Ranma para comunicarle su decisión y que este la aceptara.

—Ranma, no pretendo darte un sermón sentimental, mucho menos juzgar tu vida privada, ese solo es problema tuyo, pero te he observado en estos meses y tengo que decírtelo. Estás echando tu carrera a la basura. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para ti, de verdad, te entiendo...—

—No, tú no me entiendes—. Contestó impidiéndole continuar, Ranma se irguió en la cama como pudo, tratando de no verse débil y evidenciando un creciente enojo, Ryoga suspiró con paciencia, no iba a dar marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

—Voy a pedirte Ranma, que no se te olvide quién soy yo, no vas a menospreciarme, y te recuerdo que si en esta vida hubo alguien que amó a Nodoka como un hijo y le importó tanto como a ti, ese, he sido yo, aún la amo, ella también fue mi madre, no se te olvide que yo pelee por ella, ¡Sangré por ella Ranma! no eres el único que está sufriendo y sé perfectamente que no siento lo mismo que tú, pero de verdad te entiendo, sé que no soy su hijo como tú pero eso no significa que no la amo con toda mi alma. Así que deja de hacerte el sufrido de una puta vez y compórtate como hombre—.

Él no contestó, no podía, no quería, sabía que su representante tenía razón, su vida estaba de cabeza y todo el mundo lo sabía, estaba perdiendo su fortuna y ahora su salud, no, ya no tenía armas para defenderse, se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo, esperando que continuara, nada más.

—Escucha— Dijo él recuperando la calma— Yo… No vengo a ofenderte, ni a discutir contigo, pero si quieres que continúe siendo tu representante, esta situación tiene que cambiar—.

—¿Exactamente qué significa eso? —.

—Significa que… Si no eres responsable contigo mismo y dejas de hacer idioteces, esto se acabó—.

Las últimas palabras de su representante causaron en él un dolor similar a lo que se siente cuando una aguja hiere la piel sin piedad, había pensado en la reprimenda por parte de su amigo pero nunca en la posibilidad de que su relación laboral terminara, y si eso sucedía, la consecuencia lógica sería terminar su amistad, se sorprendió porque jamás había pensado en algo así, ni siquiera pasó por su mente, ¿Realmente lo dejaría solo? Lo miró con detenimiento buscando un ápice de duda, algo que le permitiera saber que no era cierto lo que Ryoga decía, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó con cautela.

—¿Tengo motivos para bromear? Durante cinco años fuiste el rostro de marcas de ropa, perfumes y autos, pero eso se acabó cuando decidiste darte por vencido ¿Necesitas que te recuerde el último contrato que perdis… ¿Que perdimos porque llegaste a la sesión de fotos borracho, apestando a alcohol y con chupetones en el cuello? —.

Él lo recordaba, sí que lo recordaba, la noche anterior al anuncio de una línea de trajes muy costosos para caballeros se comprometió a que se mantendría sobrio, o eso se suponía, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, sencillamente no pudo, no soportó estar en esa casa y el resultado fue catastrófico y vergonzoso para ambos y aún con esto, estaba muy fastidiado de todo y la única verdad es que no sabía que decisión tomar.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —. Preguntó con desdén.

—Esa, es tú decisión, eres un hombre adulto, Ranma eres mi amigo, te quiero como un hermano, pero no eres mi responsabilidad, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas y sobre todo si no quieres, y si decides tirar tu carrera a la basura, no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos viendo cómo lo haces y tampoco voy a cargar culpas que no me corresponden—.

Esta última afirmación encendió los ánimos del joven peleador, había despertado con los mejores bríos y ahora no sabía dónde estaba parado y sólo podía hacer lo que mejor sabía, estar a la defensiva.

—Perfecto entonces, Quieres dejarme solo, ¿Es eso no? ¿Quieres largarte? ¡Hazlo! ¡Vete de una vez! —.

—¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir? ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¡Vaya tremendo cobarde que resultaste ser! ¡Maldita sea Ranma, tuve una terrible pelea con Kuno porque abrió su gran bocota y me dijo que nadie quería ser tu doctor para rehabilitación porque ya saben cómo eres!, él cree que no podrás cumplir con nada, que vas a perder el torneo, ya no tienes patrocinadores, y Happosai me dijo que llevas tres meses sin entrenar ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?, Pues lo sé, yo no soy idiota—.

—Pero la verdad es que tienes cara—.

—Ranma— Dijo Ryoga haciendo un último esfuerzo, iba a darle un golpe bajo a su amigo y era lo último que haría de no ser necesario— Dime, ¿Qué va a pasar si encuentras a Ranko? —.

La mirada azulina de Ranma se posó con todo detenimiento en su amigo, ahí estaba ese tema que le carcomía el pensamiento como un roedor, ese mundo de posibilidades que abría el destino porque su pequeña hermana, quien tenía la edad hasta para poder ser su hija podría estar viva, y a la vez era tan incierto el que pudiera con la responsabilidad de criarla, si es que llegaba a encontrarla y al mismo tiempo era impensable que no la buscara, no, no podía dejarla a su suerte, no después de lo poco que pudo averiguar...

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? — Continuo Ryoga — Ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar en qué condiciones podrías encontrarla si es que está viva, y si lo está, tendrías que encargarte de un bebé, ¡Un bebé! tendrías que cumplir con todas sus necesidades y sabes perfectamente que ningún Tribunal te daría la custodia de tu hermana, así como te encuentras ahora ¡Por favor reacciona! Necesitas estar lúcido y principalmente sobrio para continuar con su búsqueda. Y con todo esto que acabo de decirte, ¿Me dices que me largue? —.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Sí, lárgate ya si con eso vas a dejar de regañarme anciana loca y decrépita! —.

El silencio que se formó un momento fue roto estrepitosamente por las sonoras carcajadas de ambos, y que inundaron la habitación disipando toda la tensión que sentían, era como una brisa fresca en un día de calor, cuando terminaron de reír, se miraron avergonzados entendiendo que ahora podían hablar tranquilos.

—Cuéntame todo lo que pasó con Kuno, ¿Qué se dijeron exactamente? —.

—La verdad es que no fue agradable, inclusive salió a la luz el tema de Kodachi, de que siempre ha querido comprometerse contigo, creo y sin temor a equivocarme que si pierdes el torneo tratarán de usar lo que han invertido en tu contra, pero, mejor hablamos de eso después, ahora lo que interesa es otro asunto—.

El peleador suspiró largamente, sabía perfectamente que su amigo no estaba bromeando aun y cuando habían tomado las cosas con calma, él entendió que debía cambiar, sentía que el tiempo podía írsele de las manos, tenía que hacer algo por recuperar su carrera y quería hacer algo por reivindicar su corazón… Se prometió a sí mismo que encontraría a Ranko, y le daría un futuro, no solo por él, sino porque su madre también buscó a una niña que no era su hija, por redimir la vergüenza de lo que Genma había hecho y sobre todo por demostrarse que él no era como su padre, y no solamente eso, le demostraría a Akane que él podía llegar a ser tan honorable y bondadoso como el que más, porque tenía la firme certeza de que un día Akane Tendo lo amaría con todo su corazón.

—Sí voy a dejar el alcohol Ryoga—. Afirmó con toda la sinceridad que poseía, lo haría.

—Me alegra saberlo de verdad, pero iba a hablarte de tu rehabilitación, yo...—

—Si no hay doctores disponibles— Interrumpió Ranma — Um, bueno, la doctora que me atendió cuando llegué aquí, ella, me trató bastante bien, sé que la relevaron de urgencias, pero tal vez puedas traerla, se llama Akane, y el apellido según lo que me dijo una enfermera es Tendo—.

Dijo Ranma esquivando la mirada de su amigo intentado disimular su ansiedad por verla. Ryoga sonrió internamente, el rostro del campeón revelaba todo lo que inútilmente quería ocultar y entonces su sagaz mente le dio una tremenda idea, había encontrado sin querer la manera de mantener cooperativo y tranquilo a Ranma, ahora lo veía, estuvo en paz porque de seguro la doctora le gustó, no, le encantó, que una mujer lo calmara era cosa de otro mundo y el representante lo aprovecharía.

—Ya tengo un traumatólogo y un rehabilitador, pero, si te interesa tanto podría hacer algo para traerla y hacer que dejes de acosarla, ¿Hay algún motivo especial para que sea ella? — Soltó mordaz.

—¡Yo no estoy acosando a nadie P-chan! — Gritó con la cara enrojecida— E… es que ella me trató bien y yo me sentí tranquilo, es todo—.

—Ajá, claro. Ranma en primer lugar no sé dónde pueda estar ella — Mintió— Sin embargo, si lograra traerla tú me deberías un enorme favor ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —.

—Olvídalo, trae a quien puedas—.

—De hecho, llamaré a Kodachi—. El joven de la trenza abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su representante luchaba con todo su ser para no explotar en carcajadas.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y búscala ya! Haré lo que me pidas, pero que no sea Kodachi… Ni nadie más, trae a Akane, encuéntrala, tráela… Por favor, te lo pido como amigos—.

—Jajajaja ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué cosa estoy viendo? El campeón que ruega por una mujer, lo haré, pero no por ti, necesito conocer a la mujer capaz de poner de rodillas al indomable Caballo Salvaje, entonces tenemos un trato, bañate y arréglate a las diez vienen tus médicos, así que tengo un par de horas para encontrarla, te veo en un rato, iré a buscarla y después hablamos de lo que vas a deberme niñita—.

—Eres un imbécil Ryoga, ¿Lo sabías verdad? — Suspiró aliviado— De todos modos, gracias… Y antes de que te vayas, necesito pedirte una última cosa —.

—Te escucho —.

—Necesito ayuda para encontrar a Ranko, despedí a Sasuke, en meses sólo me dijo que una niña de sus características no podía pasar desapercibida, se movió en el bajo mundo buscándola y no encontró su rastro, nadie la vio, no se encuentra en orfanatos, buscó inclusive con traficantes peligrosos y eso me da la esperanza de que tal vez está viva, pero eso no es tan buena noticia como podría creerse, porque si ella vive, es porque mi padre posiblemente... — El rostro del peleador se deformó en una mueca de vergüenza y dolor que alertó a su amigo, esto no estaba bien, y sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a escuchar no sería agradable— Sasuke está seguro de que mi padre la vendió.

Ryoga sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, un puño apretando sus entrañas, sintió odio, vergüenza y temor, Genma jamás había sido un buen padre, ni siquiera una buena persona, no solo no había sido responsable con Ranma, sino que además les robó en algunas ocasiones, pero de esas cosas a esta aberración, había un mundo de diferencia, jamás se imaginó a lo que podía llegar, el haber vendido a su propia hija, quien además era una bebé indefensa era por mucho lo peor que Genma había hecho, él recordó de inmediato la tarde en que esa anciana demacrada y marchita sorpresivamente acudió a la casa de Nodoka y Ranma pidiendo ayuda y compasión, recordó los detalles del origen de Ranko, él escuchó todo porque esa tarde estaba con ellos, vio el horror en los ojos de la madre de Ranma y en su amigo vio todo el odio que podía existir en el mundo.

—¿Qué… —Su ronca voz por fin salió de su garganta— Que la vendió? Yo no tenía idea de esto, quisiera no creerte, no, es que esto no puede ser, ¿Vender a su hija? —.

—Ten la seguridad de que la posibilidad es real, por eso te pido que me ayudes—.

—Y lo haré, lo prometo… No sé cómo, pero lo haré, tienes mi palabra, pero primero debes reponerte, tal vez ella te necesite más de lo que crees—.

—Te veo más tarde entonces y... Gracias Ryoga... Por todo—.

—Ranma. No te dejaré solo—.

El campeón sólo asintió y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, Ryoga lo miró un minuto desde el umbral de la puerta, y sólo deseo que la mujer que añoraba su amigo fuera buena y lo quisiera, que fuera una mujer que pudiera hacerlo feliz, porque la vida había sido caprichosa con Ranma, le había dado un gran talento pero a cambio le quitó lo que más amaba, sí, la vida estaba en deuda con su amigo y ya era tiempo de saldar cuentas y estar en paz.

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, es un gusto para mí el que esten leyendo esto, tardaré unos días en publicar el capítulo seis porque aun no termino de escribirlo, pero les prometo que será pronto, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus hermosos comentarios y ánimos, les mando un enorme abrazo.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Reencuentros

Reencuentros.

Estoy esperando afuera del auditorio del Hospital Memorial Japan, frente a mí se encuentra un alto joven de largo cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta, al parecer, también es médico como yo, lo escuché hablar con una enfermera cuando llegó y tiene un ligero acento extranjero, aunque, creo que la enfermera no puso ni un mínimo de atención en ello, estaba embelesada con él y con el traje azul marino que viste, no sé si él sea mi competencia o parte del equipo, el director Kuno me dijo que estaban eligiendo a los médicos, tal vez es por eso que se nota ligeramente nervioso, lo sé porque el elegante vaso de cristal y los documentos que se encuentran en sus manos tiemblan un poco y no deja de juguetear con sus pies, supongo que está emocionado por el trabajo, tal vez se ha percatado de que yo podría ser su compañero o inclusive la competencia, en realidad eso espero, deseo que su emoción no sea por ella, sería una gran coincidencia que se emocionara por verla… ¡Ah!, ¡Vamos, no todo el mundo está enamorado de Akane Tendo!

A decir verdad no me encuentro mejor que el joven de cabello largo frente a mí, trato de disimular como puedo mi creciente nerviosismo, mi plan de trabajo tiembla como gelatina en mis manos, es que en serio ya quiero verla, tan grande es mi ansiedad que llegué demasiado temprano a la cita, la amable enfermera que me trajo al auditorio se sorprendió por la hora y fue a buscar al director, para ser honesto estoy aquí más por verla que por el trabajo, sólo pienso en la oportunidad que se me ha presentado de poder volver a estar a su lado, cuando supe que trabajaría con ella, no podía creerlo, casi salto de emoción, bueno para qué miento, ¡Sí salté de felicidad!, ni siquiera sabía que ella había regresado a Japón, cuando el director me dijo que necesitaban un especialista para conformar un equipo de rehabilitación para un famoso realmente no me interesó, lidiar con gente de la farándula es desesperante, son mimados, caprichosos y siempre están pensando en verse bien frente a las cámaras, solo eso les importa, juro que iba a declinar la oferta, sin embargo, al momento de escuchar su nombre todo cambió, salté al pasado y de nueva cuenta me sentí como ese muchachito inexperto y enamorado que besaba y acariciaba a Akane Tendo hasta desfallecer, recordé con exactitud que había perdido la cabeza por ella y reviví el ardor de todo el cariño que Akane hizo nacer en mí, era preciosa, de verdad muy bella, de una forma tan natural y distraída que no era consciente de lo que despertaba en los hombres que la rodeaban, y no sólo eso, su amabilidad con todas las personas fue una de las cosas que me hizo amarla tanto, inclusive las mujeres que la envidiaban terminaban siendo sus compañeras más leales, era difícil que Akane no se portara bien con alguien, y aunque a veces tenía un genio de mil demonios, cuando se necesitaba, siempre se podía encontrar alivio en su compañía.

Para mí siempre será un misterio el cómo fue posible que me mirara, que ella se fijara en el jovencito que tenía sus orígenes en un bosque alejado, lleno de animales salvajes y que solamente tenía por familia a su abuelo, siempre he creído que tuve mucha suerte en que primeramente fuera mi amiga y después fui muy afortunado al vivir un año juntos en un romance tan intenso que en mi ingenuidad llegué a creer que ni siquiera terminaríamos la carrera porque podríamos convertirnos en padres, llegué a soñar con nuestro matrimonio, sí, era joven, ingenuo y muy muy estúpido.

Regreso a la realidad y me acomodo la ropa, me puse uno de mis mejores trajes, el color gris oscuro era su preferido, siempre decía que resaltaba mis ojos ¿Cuánto había pasado de todo eso? Cuatro o cinco años, no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, vi una foto suya en un artículo sobre derechos humanos y labores altruistas en medicina, sigue tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi, seguramente tengo la cara del idiota más grande del mundo y estoy sonrojado porque recuerdo todo ese año en el extranjero y…

¡Oh por Dios! Lo había olvidado por completo, no todo fue bueno ¡Ay no! esas terribles comidas, de verdad la amaba mucho para comerme esas aterradoras cosas que parecía cobrarían vida de un momento a otro para atacarme, sí, Akane es hermosa y un ser humano formidable, pero simplemente que no cocine, y eso es por el bien de la humanidad.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo y parece que todavía escucho su voz asegurándome que ella cambiaría el rumbo de la medicina, que iba a dejar su huella en este mundo, ayudaría a quien más lo necesitara y vaya si lo cumplió… Y fue… Fue precisamente eso lo que me alejó de ella.

Siempre me pregunto qué habría pasado de haberle entregado esa tarde el anillo que le compré y que descansaba en una sedosa cajita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo elegí con sumo cuidado, pasé la tarde entera buscando la joya perfecta para quien creí sería mi futura esposa, había dado consultas en horas extra y mi abuelo bondadosamente me regaló algunos de sus ahorros para que comprara el mejor y más grande anillo de compromiso que nuestros esfuerzos pudieran darle, el resultado fue una preciosa piedra en forma de corazón engarzada en un elegante aro del mejor, más puro y reluciente metal dorado, tan romántico hasta llegar a la cursilería, parecía un niño, el niño que feliz e inocente le lleva una flor a su madre, el niño que espera un beso y una caricia, el niño que corre con su tesoro entre las manos y en su felicidad tropieza y cae sobre la flor destrozándola, eso sentí aquella tarde al no poder entregárselo, al no poder preguntarle cuando la vi correr hacia mí por los pasillos del instituto, estaba radiante de alegría y su felicidad de repente me dio mucho miedo, la punzada de la incertidumbre hirió mi tranquilidad, había sido seleccionada por Médicos Sin Fronteras y debía viajar esa misma tarde, ¡Esa misma tarde! en un momento mi vida cambió, me sentí pequeño y sin fuerza para pedirle que se quedara o que al menos se comprometiera conmigo, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ella iba a estar viajando siempre y a lugares peligrosos e insospechados? además, estaba tan contenta que no pude atarla a mí, y yo no podía acompañarla, entonces, la terrible y dura realidad me golpeó sin piedad:

Yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, éramos jóvenes e incipientes médicos que no sabíamos nada de la vida y de lo difícil que debe ser formar un hogar y lo cierto es que en ese momento no me importaba nada más que ella, yo anhelaba que se convirtiera en mi esposa, trabajaría duro para que siempre tuviera todo lo que necesitara, eventualmente las comodidades llegarían, yo lo haría posible porque me sentía fuerte y capaz de todo si Akane Tendo estaba a mi lado, inclusive quería comer mañana tarde y noche lo que ella preparara, claro, eso tal vez me mataría en un corto plazo pero… Realmente nada de eso, nunca sucedió.

Siempre he creído que fui un cobarde, esa tarde en lugar de pedirle que se casara conmigo le ayudé con sus maletas y ella no paraba de llorar de alegría, revoloteaba como una mariposa por toda la habitación y yo parecía un idiota viéndola volar sin poder atraparla, simplemente no pude ni hablar, me volví un muerto viviente y cuando un último beso fugaz llegó a mis labios en el aeropuerto de Houston fue cuando desperté, cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta que la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma se iba lejos y tal vez para siempre de mi lado, pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido por un pasillo que en ese momento me pareció enorme, tan grande como el vacío que dejó en mi corazón.

De todo eso ya eran cinco años, aunque lo que siento por ella sigue tan vivo dentro de mí como desde el primer día y ahora, me encuentro aquí, con mis esperanzas puestas en el futuro, en serio que soy un tonto al albergar esta ilusión, bueno es que realmente no dejé de amarla nunca, no soy ningún santo yo he tenido relaciones, algunas más largas que otras y no es que sea un hombre mujeriego tampoco, pero ella siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, espero ferviente que pueda recuperarla, sí, yo sé que nos separamos, pero, la separación no fue por enojo, falta de amor o infidelidad… Fue por la oportunidad que tenía de cumplir sus sueños, y ahora tengo la firme convicción que hoy, es distinto, nada ni nadie la va a separar de mí.

—Porque esta vez no la dejaré ir—. Pienso en voz alta y esta afirmación en seguida atrapa la atención del hombre que espera igual que yo, me sonrojo y de inmediato se dirige a mí.

—Perdón ¿Dijo usted algo? — Pregunta con una seria y aparentemente amable voz.

—Ah sí, yo… Dije que me gustaría trabajar aquí—. Respondo aún más abochornado, ser discreto jamás ha sido mi fuerte.

—Ah… A mí también me gustaría, claro si existe la posibilidad, soy rehabilitador, me llamaron por alguien famoso—.

—¿Por Ranma Saotome? — Veo que asiente a modo de respuesta— A mí también me llamaron por él, pero yo soy traumatólogo, no estoy especializado en deportes, sin embargo, creo que en algo puedo ayudar—.

—Ya veo—. Me contesta—. Yo tampoco tengo experiencia en esta área, pero confío en que con la dirección de la Doctora Tendo todo saldrá bien, ella es una doctora excepcional—.

Esta afirmación me sorprende un poco porque cuando habla de Akane, su rostro cambia y se muestra muy feliz ¿Acaso él es su ex novio como yo?, la posibilidad no es imposible y no puedo descifrar si habla con admiración, respeto, amor o con una mezcla de todo.

—Usted la conoce muy bien por lo que veo—. Lo digo más para confirmarlo que para preguntarlo.

—Oh, no personalmente por desgracia, pero he estado muy al pendiente de su trabajo, me parece sumamente interesante—.

—Ah ¿En serio? —. Pregunto aún más alarmado y algo debió advertir en mi tono porque me mira como si fuera un gorila en un zoológico, cauteloso y a la vez curiosamente divertido.

—No me malinterprete, mi interés en la doctora Tendo es puramente laboral, me parece admirable que se esmere tanto en el trabajo altruista, además de que en Médicos Sin Fronteras las misiones generalmente son en condiciones extremas o en poblaciones muy alejadas, no es que la doctora ayude en un hospital como este, o en las mejores condiciones o comodidades, realmente ella hace lo mejor que puede por salvar vidas, y lo hace con lo que tiene a la mano, eso, es lo que más admiro de estos médicos, y le reitero, mi admiración hacia ella es meramente profesional… Sin embargo, me parece que Usted sí la conoce íntimamente ¿Cierto? —. Me suelta mordaz.

No, en definitiva, la discreción no es lo mío, me atrapó.

—Bueno, es que yo… Sucede que yo… Yo soy su…—.

Bendito el momento en el que miro a mi derecha y al inicio del pasillo aparece el peleador que ahora será mi paciente usando ropa deportiva y muletas, se aproxima en compañía de dos hombres más, es un hombre alto y corpulento, no sé por qué pero de pronto simplemente al verlo me invade una sensación extraña como si él me amenazara, ¡Qué tontería!, debe ser porque es un peleador, busco con la mirada a Akane, pero no viene con ellos —Es que no ha llegado— Pienso con miedo para tranquilizarme, como si el otro médico que se ha levantado de su asiento y que ahora se encuentra junto a mí pudiera leer mi mente.

Cuando llegan con nosotros empiezan las presentaciones.

—Director Kuno, buenos días, qué gusto el conocerlo por fin—. Saludo primero mientras estrecho la mano del joven director.

—Usted debe ser el doctor Ryugen muy buenos días, el gusto es mío, doctor Xuanyuan qué gusto conocerlo, permítanme presentarles a su paciente, él es Ranma Saotome y su representante, Ryoga Hibiki. Él es el traumatólogo de quién les hablé, el doctor Shinosuke Ryugen, y por supuesto tu nuevo rehabilitador, el doctor Xuanyuan —.

—El doctor Xuanyuan es mi padre, por favor sólo llámenme Mousse—Dijo el joven médico saludando a ambos— He visto tus combates Ranma eres un gran peleador.

—Oh, muchas gracias Mousee—.

—Ranma— Me dirijo hacia mi nuevo paciente— La prensa mostró tu accidente realmente aparatoso, y no creí encontrarte en pie, de verdad me sorprende tu fortaleza, me parece que la recuperación será rápida, te ves muy bien ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

—Bueno doctor, me alegra escuchar eso, en realidad desperté hace unas horas, pero por ahora me siento bien, muchas gracias —.

—¿Por qué no pasamos al auditorio? Para estar más cómodos, adelante por favor—Dice el director guiándonos al lugar.

Y es entonces cuando dejo mi corazón en las manos del destino.

El auditorio del hospital Memorial Japan es pequeño pero elegante y funcional, con dos hileras de varios asientos divididos por un pasillo en medio, a primera vista se ven cómodos, al final de la primera fila hay un pasillo para subir a un escenario sencillo, es en este pasillo donde se encuentra un pizarrón y marcadores con la finalidad de que los médicos expongan sus planes de recuperación, todos toman un lugar quedando de espaldas a la puerta, Ranma para no moverse mucho tomó el asiento más cercano al pasillo. Realmente se veía intranquilo, Ryoga por su parte solo esperaba que la dichosa doctora apareciera, Kuno le había asegurado que ella había aceptado el trabajo, pero también le mencionó que estuvo renuente a hacerlo y él sabía que siempre podía cambiar de opinión.

—Aún faltan unos minutos para las diez, ¿Quiénes? Am ¿Quiénes faltan Kuno? —. Preguntó un tanto impaciente Ranma, Ryoga no quiso decirle nada sobre lo que le había pedido porque no tenía la seguridad de que ella se presentara, por eso se sentía preocupado y extrañamente percibía un nervosismo similar al de Ranma en el traumatólogo, o al menos eso le parecía, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas.

—La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes campeón— Contestó el director revisando el plan de trabajo de Mousse— Falta... —.

—Ranma— interrumpió Mousse—¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálido—.

Todos miraron al campeón, en efecto, el color había abandonado su rostro.

—Um, sí, no, no tengo nada Mousse, gracias—. Contestó con fingida tranquilidad.

—¿Seguro? Te tocas mucho el costado, déjame revisarte— Dijo el médico de ojos esmeralda al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento.

—N… No… Mousse, si tiene un golpe lo mejor es que yo lo revise— Se ofreció Shinosuke levantándose como un resorte de su asiento, olvidando que tenía documentos en sus manos, tal era su nerviosismo que solo lo recordó porque salieron volando por los aires quedando repartidos por el suelo.

—Mejor recoge eso chiquitín, yo me encargo— Concluyó Mousse con picardía, Shinosuke hizo lo propio inmediatamente, levantando su trabajo del suelo junto con su dignidad.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta del auditorio se abrió anunciando a la mujer que tanto esperaban y que al fin había llegado, al sonar, todos, a excepción de Shinosuke la miraron y lo que encontraron los dejó sin aliento, la falda y el saco blancos, ajustados en sus hermosas curvas y en conjunto con la blusa granate y las zapatillas del mismo color que vestía, la hacían lucir espectacular. Akane era una visión de elegancia y sensualidad, en cuanto Ranma la vio, la ansiedad se convirtió en una inmensa alegría, no perdió oportunidad, se levantó como pudo olvidando el dolor de su costado, ya había esperado suficiente.

En ese momento, el mundo se silencio por un instante, Ranma subió dos escalones y cuando los ojos apasibles de Akane miraron el mar de los ojos de Ranma, todo al rededor desapareció por completo, un suspiro de alivio salió del pecho de ambos, porque los dos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, se habían soñado, se habían esperado, y ambos querían saber si el otro sentía la misma inquietud en el corazón.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Kuno y Mousse trataban de llamar a Ranma en vano, advirtiéndole que no hiciera esfuerzos porque se lastimaría, Akane no reparó en la mirada de curiosidad de Ryoga al conocerla y saber que su amigo se encontraba como nunca antes: Al borde de enamorarse perdidamente. Y sobre todo no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban unos ojos azules que conocía de su pasado, nunca imaginaría que habían coincidido en el mismo lugar, mucho menos que ahora la miraban con el corazón hecho un nudo de incertidumbre y preocupación.

—Temía que no llegarías—. Dijo Ranma con la galante voz que Akane de inmediato reconoció, y su corazón dió un vuelco ¿Él la esperaba? ¿De verdad estaba aguardando por ella?

Akane luchaba por no verse tan nerviosa como se sentía, ella pensaba que sus latidos podían ser escuchados en todo el auditorio y que Ranma se daría cuenta de inmediato de todo lo que le hacía sentir, lo miró con detenimiento antes de contestar, aún y cuando su cuerpo se encontraba lastimado no dejaba der ser un hombre de lo más apuesto, esos anchos y varoniles hombros que se movían con su respiración y acentuaba sus fuertes brazos, su rostro en armonía con el tempestuoso mar de sus azules ojos, Akane divertidamente resignada entendió que no sólo se encontraba ahí por un deber profesional, sino que la atracción que sentía hacia Ranma era lo que verdaderamente la había llevado con él.

Se veía tan mejorado que eso la emocionó porque tal vez, sólo tal vez… Él recordaría.

—Te prometí que estaría aquí cuando despertaras—. Contestó regalándole una preciosa sonrisa.

—¿Lo prometiste?—. Contestó un poco confundido, definitivamente su memoria debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Akane esperaba que él no recordara, era lógico, sin embargo en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que sí lo hiciera y no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada.

—No, no olvídalo, vamos Ranma, nos están esperando—.

Él no se movió, la miró unos segundos buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, de sobra sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos, desde que despertó tuvo esa sensación y necesitaba saber qué era.

Tan desconcertante para ella como antes, Ranma levantó su brazo con cuidado para no caerse y acarició la mejilla de su doctora, al hacerlo, esa electricidad ya conocida los recorrió por completo cuando un relámpago golpeó la conciencia de Ranma trayendo un recuerdo a su mente… La calidez era conocida, esa caricia no era la primera, Él, ya la había tocado así.

Miró profundamente a la hermosa mujer, su memoria le permitió la reminiscencia que tanto buscaba reviviendo lo alterado y dolorido que se encontraba, ella tenía que irse y él se asustó cuando lo supo, por eso le hizo prometer que estaría ahí cuando despertara y cumplió su promesa, ella se encontraba de pie delante de él.

Recorrió el camino que era su brazo suavemente, Akane por su parte estaba petrificada desde el momento en que sin miedo ni pena la tocó de nuevo y su cuerpo reaccionó ante él, porque ella sabía que una pequeña fiebre se había instalado en su bello rostro y en su corazón, intentó decir algo, ¡Todos se darían cuenta y además seguían esperando! Sin embargo, Ranma, con toda calma tomó su mano y entrelazó como antes sus dedos con los de ella y fue entonces cuando sucedió… La memoria de su piel lo ayudó a recordar, trajo a su mente de manera clara los vibrantes, cálidos y dulces labios de Akane en los suyos, la suavidad y el olor de su cabello cuando lo acarició, el vuelco que dieron su corazón y sus sentidos al dar paso a esa tremenda cautivante y candorosa sensación que Akane había despertado en él, cuando la noche anterior la había besado con pasión y desenfreno.

**Nota de la autora: ¡Qué tal! espero de verdad que estén muy bien, por estar leyendo esto, muchísimas gracias, lamento haberlos hecho esperar por este capítulo pero a veces escribo los capítulos y no me gustan y los vuelvo a reescribir, en fin, trataré de ya no tardar, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar sus mensajes y Reviews, los valoro con todo mi corazón, este capítulo está dedicado a todo el #TeamRanmaconda, chicas, sin ustedes la historia no habría visto la luz, infinitas gracias por todo.****Y por último, pero no menos importante, Vane, gracias por ser mi Beta, por ser paciente, por tus ideas y grandes aportaciones a la historia, te quiero muchísimo, sobre todo gracias por tu entrañable amistad, por escucharme y aconsejarme, enormes gracias, por no dejarme nunca sola a través de la distancia.****Cuídense mucho, con cariño y siempre suya, Maya Shapiro.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Impredecible

Capítulo 7.

Impredecible.

Ranma y todos sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen.

Despertar temprano jamás ha sido fácil para mí. Y tuve que hacerlo hoy porque debo ver a mi futuro prometido. Cuando supe que estaba en el hospital, lo que seguramente fue la consecuencia de ser un borracho, de inmediato me di cuenta de que además de ser una completa molestia el cuidarlo, es la oportunidad que he buscado en todos estos años para demostrarle a ese terco hombre que soy yo, la mujer que necesita.

Fui de las primeras personas en enterarme, mi lindo hermano me llamó de inmediato tan pronto supo que se trataba de él, pero yo había estado todo el día de compras, era mi día libre y aunque al momento de la llamada estaba en un masaje, aún seguía cansada, sólo le agradecí que me avisara y volví a dormir largamente. Ranma, no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Al otro día tenía un desayuno con mi padre porque quiero un reajuste en mi salario y no iba a dejarlo pasar, después tuve que ir a trabajar y no me dio tiempo de llamarlo.

Lo amo, tal vez es el amor de una serpiente como siempre me ha escupido a la cara Tatewaqui, pero amor a fin de cuentas y eso debe bastar. Sin embargo y aunque hoy tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de estar cerca de él, algo que he anhelado con tanta desesperación, rayando casi en la locura durante tantos años, ni siquiera estoy feliz como creí que estaría. No es que haya dejado de quererlo o de desearlo y necesitarlo con fervor, no, no es eso… Es que…

No importa, nada importa, solo me interesa que el hermoso vestido negro entallado que llevo puesto en estos momentos lo haga babear tan solo verme.

Shampoo y Ukyo, van a acompañarme a verlo al Memorial Japan, creo que después de eso iremos a desayunar, es tan curioso que Shampoo se convirtió en mi gran amiga a pesar a haber sido mi rival de amores, sí es que se le puede llamar rival a ella, realmente no me molesta que hayan sido novios, no fue por gusto de Ranma, ni siquiera se lo pidió, un día trabajaba para mi familia y al otro era novio de Shampoo, fue una estúpida condición de la abuela Cologne para poder entrenarlo, y qué patética su nieta al aceptarlo, aunque, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba Ranma, no como me gustaba a mí, no como me enloquecía a mí, con su mirada azulina, su estatura y sus músculos desarrollados desde que era un adolescente, era tan lindo, un jovencito sin mundo y siempre ha sido lo único que no he podido tener, algo que ni siquiera con todo lo que poseo he podido comprar, algo que si quiero poseer, debe ser solo por mí y nada más, no, Shampoo jamás sintió algo parecido o mejor dicho, nunca le interesó, Ranma fue su chofer y cargador de bolsas personal, ahí acabó todo.

Mi día pinta para ser perfecto, aún más porque no tengo las extenuantes cirugías de la imbécil de Akane Tendo por las mañanas, es una fortuna no ver más a esa estúpida y sobrevalorada mujer, desde que llegó, todo mundo le rinde pleitesía por atender niños llenos de tierra y gente mugrosa con gripa, pero yo, Kodachi Kuno, le di una lección al hacer que le dieran jornadas dobles de trabajo.

—¡Jajajaja hubiera querido ver su cara de idiota cuando mi padre le asignó nuevos pacientes y turnos dobles! —.

Qué alivio no verla más.

Visitaré a mi amado futuro prometido, la prensa estará fuera del hospital a mi salida, he llegado con ellos a un arreglo después de haberles avisado que tuvo un accidente y aunque Tatewaki ha querido mantener en privado todo este asunto porque según él ya no quiere que Ranma siga teniendo una mala imagen yo correré el rumor de nuestro compromiso, es una buena forma de presionarlo, él debe quedar muy bien ante la prensa y no se va a atrever a negar nada, más aún si le debe el patrocinio a mi familia, estoy preparada para lo que debo decir sobre su accidente, adicciones y sobre todo, soportare con dignidad cuando mencionen sus escándalos y líos de faldas.

—¡Jajajaja, Como si me importaran! —.

Ese hombre será mío, tiene un compromiso con mi padre, y yo estaré ahí para cuidarlo como su abnegada novia y la prensa hará el resto, ser la esposa del campeón del mundo sería maravilloso, y aunque por sus vicios ha sido bastante idiota en malgastar su fortuna, sé de buena fuente que aún tiene mucho, mucho dinero, yo jamás soportaría ser la mujer de alguien que no me ofreciera el futuro que me merezco y Ranma no solo es un hombre sumamente apuesto, es un buen tipo y es rico, afortunadamente al ser alcohólico no tiene voluntad y por ahora se encuentra tan deprimido que podré controlarlo con licor y con el dulce recuerdo de su madre.

Y ese es otro asunto, Nodoka.

Recuerdo nítidamente esa tarde, Ranma había prometido que me ayudaría a estudiar para un examen, aunque era sabido que yo no necesitaba nada de eso, solo quería estar cerca de él, llegué a su casa empapada por esa fría y sorpresiva lluvia, supongo que mi cara era una máscara de desilusión y tristeza cuando su madre me dijo que se había ido a entrenar con ese viejo libidinoso de Hapossai, entonces, ella se portó tan amable y tan maternal conmigo que la amé en esos momentos en los que me preparó un baño caliente, ropa seca, té y pastelitos, la admiré en todo el esplendor de su belleza, y entendí el por qué su hijo es tan apuesto, por el asombroso parecido a ella. Esa tarde pude haberla amado para siempre si no fuera porque se le ocurrió decirme que Ranma era muy despistado para las cosas que tenían que ver con chicas, que no lo tomara personal por haber olvidado nuestra cita, pero que él no tenía nada más en la cabeza que entrenamientos y escuela, que lo disculpara por eso y que esperaba que no me sintiera herida.

En ese instante la odié.

No sólo porque intentaba decirme que el lerdo de su hijo no le hacía caso a ninguna mujer, ella no entendía quién soy yo, porque nunca he sido una chica cualquiera, ¡Jamás! No era posible que viviendo en una pocilga como esa pudieran despreciarme ¡A mí! sin embargo, no fue ese el motivo que me llevó a detestarla hasta el día de su muerte.

Fue su mirada.

Esos malditos ojos cargados de piedad y lástima, me observó como si yo necesitara de su compasión, no sé lo que vio en mí esa horrible tarde, pero desde ese momento la aborrecí por atreverse a sentir misericordia por mí, y que feliz y agradecida estuve cuando supe que había fallecido. Porque sin duda alguna ella habría sido un estorbo en mi relación con Ranma.

No debo alterarme, ya no debo recordar eso, ella murió y eso es todo, no puedo irritarme por nada, podría arruinar mi impecable imagen y tengo que estar presentable para la prensa, porque hoy, hoy va a ser un día perfecto.

Incontables, habían sido las veces en las que él soñaba con estar cerca de ella, y lo que ahora sucedía ante sus ojos, lo llenaba de enojo y celos.

Se había esforzado mucho desde que la conoció, flores, chocolates finos, invitaciones a cenar en lugares costosos e inclusive un día le regaló una hermosa joya, que ella como siempre, había rechazado como todo lo anterior, eso lo había frustrado, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era de su capacidad para atraer a las mujeres, él era un guapo y exitoso médico que venía de una muy buena familia, y que además tenía un próspero y millonario hospital, ¡Carajo, un peleador no es nadie! ¡No había punto de comparación entre ambos!, ese, era siempre su pensamiento.

Y ahora, un hombre, que solo servía para golpear personas y que en nada podía siquiera tratar de igualársele, estaba ahí hablando sabrá Dios de qué con la única mujer que nunca había tenido, y lo peor no era eso, ¡Akane estaba ahí de pie con él ignorando absolutamente todo! ¡Ignorándolo a él! ¡Parecían novios! ¡Maldita sea!

Ryoga había tenido toda la razón cuando le preguntó si temía que Saotome pudiera despertar interés en Akane, y aunque al principio desechó la idea, porque ella le decía que no a todos los que lo intentaban, nunca imaginó que su rechazo era sincero, y ya no sabía qué cosa era peor, si descubrir que Akane no deseaba en absoluto nada con él, o que al parecer sí deseara algo, pero que lo deseara de Ranma, eso lo hizo sentir herido en su orgullo y sobre todo en su hombría, estaba seguro que de haber podido le habría destrozado la otra pierna a ese infeliz tullido con todo gusto, porque los celos que sentía en esos momentos eran más fuertes que el propio campeón, o al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que giró su rostro con enfado y su vista se detuvo en el médico que tenía a su lado y que también observaba la escena, Kuno olvidó por un momento todo su coraje al ver el semblante de Ryugen, los puños apretados hasta ser blancos los nudillos, el rostro enrojecido de evidente enojo, y esos ojos que transmitían ¿Celos? no, no sólo eran celos, era odio, sí eso era, un odio terrible que se veía transformado en autentica ira.

Kuno sintió una tremenda sorpresa, no esperaba ver a ese hombre que se veía tan tranquilo, estar a punto de estallar por celos, no sólo lo embargó la curiosidad sino también la preocupación, él no se había detenido a investigar nada de los médicos que ya estaban en su hospital, no, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente, estaba tan interesado en que se atendiera al borracho idiota de Ranma y se recuperara su inversión, que nunca se detuvo a pensar en nada más, y ahora no sólo estaba celoso por Akane, sino que era evidente que su "amigo" estaba claramente atraído hacia ella, y peor, había un hombre más en todo esto, se controló al tener la cabeza tan revuelta de repente ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era Shinnosuke? ¿Quién era él para Akane?

Olvidó todos estos pensamientos, necesitaba agudizar su oído para escuchar algo de lo que Ranma estaba susurrándole a Akane y que le permitiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo en sus narices y en su hospital...

—¡Yo te besé! —. Le dijo él en un susurro mientras se aferraba más a la mano de Akane y se le acercaba lentamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el alma se había salido de su cuerpo y regresado al mismo tiempo ¿Era cierto? ¿Él de verdad la había recordado? Los nervios estaban inundándola y su corazón era un huracán incontrolable de traidora felicidad.

—Co… ¿Cómo dices?... Yo—. Contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Tú… tú también me besaste—. Afirmó el campeón sonriendo —¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí Akane? —. Preguntó con segura ilusión.

El aliento la había abandonado y sentía ese mareo suave cuando de repente y por un momento se deja de respirar porque te han robado la tranquilidad, y fue eso lo que la hizo recapacitar por un segundo, ¡Nadie podía escucharlos! ¡Nadie debía saber! ¡Ranma tenía que dejar de hablar!

Ella no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, sólo lo miró boquiabierta y él desesperado buscaba urgentemente la respuesta en sus ojos y sólo veía sorpresa y nerviosismo, él sin duda alguna quería volver a tener esa palpitante sensación en sus labios, pero primero necesitaba una respuesta de Akane, necesitaba esa certeza de que no había alucinado, no, fue real, tan real que su piel tuvo memoria cuando la tocó de nuevo, cuando se había acercado y percibió claramente su perfume, él sabía que algo importante había pasado pero no lo recordaba, sin embargo ahora, estaba seguro, quiso repetir la pregunta, y abrió la boca para decirlo de nuevo, pero entonces, Akane fue rápida esta vez, se soltó del agarre cálido del campeón y poso sus suaves dedos sobre los perfectos labios de Ranma.

Él saltó ligeramente asombrado y sintió la delicada caricia de la doctora en su boca, la miró sin intentar decir nada más, pero seguía necesitando su respuesta y ella entendió que por algo Saotome era un campeón, no se rendía, sin duda alguna debía responder, pero no podía decírselo, no como él quería… Suspiró fuertemente y lo miró con alegre resignación, movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de contestación… Sí, se habían besado.

Ranma sonrió enrojecido e hizo algo que disparó el pulso de la bella mujer al grado de que su rostro completo se tiñó de rojo, él beso con naturalidad las puntas de los delicados dedos de Akane volviendo a colocar su mano alrededor de la de ella acariciándola.

—¡Ejem! ¡Ranma y Akane! les recuerdo que tenemos una reunión— La voz impaciente y molesta del director hirió el silencio que reinaba en el auditorio del hospital sacando a ambos de su estupor.

La ancha espalda del peleador no le permitía a Shinnosuke mirar directamente a su exnovia, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia y quedarse atrás del director cuando todos se acercaron para presentarse.

—¡Buenos días! Gracias por la espera—.

—No hay cuidado Akane, apenas íbamos a comenzar, bien, me queda muy claro que conoces bastante a tu paciente— Dijo Kuno con ironía— Doctora Tendo, te presento a Ryoga Hibiki, él es el representante de Ranma—.

—Akane qué gusto conocerte por fin—.

—Encantada Ryoga—.

—Tu equipo de trabajo se conforma con el Doctor Xuanyan, es rehabilitador—.

—Un placer Doctora Tendo, me alegra mucho estar aquí—. Dijo Mousse con una sincera sonrisa que Ranma no dejó pasar por alto.

—¿Xuanyuan? ¿Eres acaso algo del doctor Masato Xuanyuan? —.

—Él es mi padre, doctora— Contestó sonriendo con timidez.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué gusto saberlo! ¡No puedo creer que trabajaré con el hijo del gran Masato! ¿Cómo está él? —.

—¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo Akane? —.

—¡Oh! lo lamento Kuno, es que me sorprende que no sepas quién es él, o su familia, Industrias Xuanyuan son los líderes en investigación y tratamiento de diversas enfermedades graves y el padre de Mousse es uno de los grandes benefactores tanto en medicamentos como en donativos para Médicos Sin Fronteras, es un hombre muy muy generoso, me alegra mucho el trabajar a tu lado Mousse—. Respondió Akane estrechando fervorosamente la mano del doctor de ojos verdes.

—Gracias Akane, de verdad espero ser lo que necesitas, estoy a tu completa disposición, admiro mucho tu trayectoria y conozco mejor que nadie tu trabajo, créeme y, por cierto, mi padre te envía saludos, me dijo que espera que nos visites pronto, siempre que no lleves pancartas—.

—¿Pancartas? —. Dijeron al unísono Ranma y Kuno.

—Sí… Verán, mi padre no se hizo amigo de Médicos Sin Fronteras por casualidad, sino que hace unos años una osada doctora organizó a muchos colegas suyos y personal hospitalario, además de personas que necesitaban ayuda, se presentó en la oficina de mi padre exigiendo con una gran manifestación que los asistieran, que el gobierno no servía para nada y que la gente estaba sufriendo y muriendo, fue tal su discurso que mi padre no pudo ser indolente ante ella, ¡Jajajaja de verdad no pudo negarse! créanme cuando les digo que Akane Tendo es una mujer terrible de admirar…—.

—Vaya linda Akane, eres toda una sorpresa—.

—No director nada de eso, sólo quise ayudar—.

—De eso no tengo duda, pero bueno, si ya terminaste de socializar, permíteme presentarte al traumatólogo de Ranma, el doctor Ryugen—.

Al girarse, Akane se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, sus enormes ojos chocolate se abrieron aún más al ver a ese hombre de su pasado.

—¿Shinnosuke? ¡Pero es posible que seas tú! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Dijo ella sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—Hola Akane, sí, soy yo—. Dijo él de manera tranquila y sonriendo, se veía tan galante como un actor de cine y con la misma gracia acercó a Akane tomándola del antebrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla, seguido por un gentil abrazo lleno de cariño.

Los movimientos del doctor fueron tan espontáneos que Akane se había quedado congelada sin saber qué hacer, sólo tomó ligeramente el hombro de Shinnosuke para separarlo de ella con suavidad… Toda la situación se estaba poniendo muy extraña para ella.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte… Desde Houston—. Dijo él sonrojado, algo que enardeció aún más el ánimo del campeón.

—Uhum… ¿Y de dónde se conocen eh? — Esta vez fue la voz de trueno de Ranma el que interrumpió.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de estupideces— Pensó— primero el tal Mousse alabando a Akane como un perro faldero, ¿Y qué demonios es eso de visitarlos? Y después el tarado de Tachi diciéndole linda, linda le iba a quedar la cara a él cuando le rompa todos los dientes, y por último el cretino de Shinno, Shinno, ¡No sé qué diablos! ¡Voy a matarlo si vuelve a mirarla siquiera, ¿Y ella por qué diantres se dejó besar? ¡Akane Tendo tienes mucho que explicar!"

—Creo que no me escucharon ¿Cierto? Hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta—.

Toda la amabilidad que Ranma le había mostrado a Akane se había esfumado dando paso a la característica irritabilidad del peleador, sus ojos se postraron fijos en la doctora, quien estaba nerviosa de repente, sí, había mucho qué explicar.

Ella lo miraba evidentemente intranquila, no lo conocía, eso era cierto, su rostro estaba severo y molesto, en segundos parecía ablandarse al mirarla, pero de inmediato recobraba su postura, ¿Qué esperaba él por un beso? ¿Por qué a ella le importaba la respuesta que debía darle?

—Sí claro, em, ella y yo fuimos…—.

—¡Fuimos juntos a la universidad! — Gritó Akane no dejando seguir a Shinnosuke— ¡Sí! Eso… estudiamos juntos la carrera aquí en Tokio, por eso nos conocemos—.

—¿Y entonces qué es eso de Houston? —.

Akane se maldijo internamente, Shinnosuke sin duda hablaría.

—Am, sucede que, al terminar la universidad debes hacer un año de internado en algún hospital, y por las calificaciones Ryugen y yo obtuvimos una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y…—.

—Y vivimos juntos en Houston—. Interrumpió el doctor con calma y orgullo.

Súbitamente Akane enrojeció de ira, nunca había sido su intención revelar parte de su vida íntima y mucho menos si se trataba de mezclarlo con trabajo, Shinnosuke se había pasado de listo y ella no iba a permitirlo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y quedó en el pasado— Contestó indignada—¿Empezamos? —.

Ranma quería estrangular al doctor con la elegante corbata que colgaba de su cuello de pajarraco, sin embargo, evidentemente no podía hacerlo, era muy claro lo que había querido decir el muy cerdo, habían sido pareja.

—Akane, me duele mucho el costado por favor ¿Podrías revisarme? —. Pidió Ranma tomando de nueva cuenta la mano a la doctora.

—Claro, ven siéntate— Dijo ella conduciéndolo a un asiento cercano— Si te toco aquí, ¿Te duele? —.

—No—.

—¿Aquí? —.

—Sí, ahí sí—.

—Bien, veo que te encorvas, trata de enderezarte hasta donde puedas, sí, así, despacio—.

—Ahí—.

—Akane, déjame revisarlo por favor— Dijo Shinnosuke —Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa—.

Ranma volteó el rostro con completo desagrado, no quería ni siquiera que se le acercara, no obstante, se quedó callado, cuando Akane se mostró molesta con la declaración del exnovio se calmó y no quería darle motivos al doctor para sacar a colación el tema.

—Um, creo que solo es un golpe en la costilla— Dijo por fin Ryugen cuando terminó de revisarlo— Doctor Kuno, por favor ¿Podría pedir unos analgésicos de lo más fuerte que tenga para administrarle y que pueda descansar? Ah, también necesitamos hacerle una radiografía, necesito estar seguro de que no tiene una fractura o peor, una fisura—.

—En seguida pido la medicina y pediré que avisen al radiólogo—.

—Si tiene una fisura no podrá moverse hasta que sane, yo tenía pensado hacer con él ejercicios de brazos para que no perdiera la fuerza en los golpes, hasta que sanara su pierna—.

—No creo que eso sea posible Mousse ¿Qué sugieres Ryugen? —.

— Primero tomemos la radiografía, pero independientemente de eso, debe estar inmóvil lo más que se pueda, Ranma, te vendaremos el torso yo creo que solo es un golpe, de lo contrario no podrías respirar bien, poco a poco vas a ir sanando, vamos a darte medicamentos para el dolor, pero en sí, solo te recuperarás estando quieto por completo—.

—Lo que significa que debo quedarme aquí ¿No es así? —.

—Obviamente, necesitas atención y cuidados si no vas a poder moverte— Dijo el representante, quien por fin hablaba y se acercaba a los médicos.

—Estoy cansado Ryoga, es todo—.

—Ranma… entre los tres vamos a cuidarte, sé que es incómodo para ti el que estés aquí de verdad te entiendo, pero haremos todo lo posible porque no te sientas mal, temo que por ahora no puedes rehabilitarte, pero estaremos al pendiente de ti entre Shinnosuke, Mousse y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarte, inclusive en la noche debe haber alguien contigo y trataremos de que sea tolerable tu recuperación—.

—¿Y cuándo podré irme a casa? —.

—Tan pronto veamos que no estás fracturado y te quitemos el yeso—.

—¿Cuándo me lo quitaran? —.

—En un mes aproximadamente Ranma — Contestó el traumatólogo.

—Vamos campeón, no reniegues, todo saldrá bien, ya en unos minutos te traen los medicamentos y en el momento que quieras te toman la radiografía—.

El campeón estaba cansado y dolorido, sus energías también se habían ido por preocuparse por esos dos tipos que se interesaban en Akane, sólo deseaba ir a su habitación a dormir… Dormir con ella… Sí, dormir con ella… sonrió para sí mismo porque supo cómo mejorar alegremente su estadía en ese lugar…

—Gracias Kuno, está bien, no me pondré difícil pero las guardias nocturnas las haces tú y solamente tú Akane y eso no está a discusión, no quiero que me vigiles un minuto y luego te vayas, si quieren que me quede tranquilo lo haré pero siempre que te quedes conmigo en mi habitación ¡Ah! y no te puedes quedar en el piso, Kuno, dale una cama. Es todo lo que pido, que Akane pase las guardias nocturnas en mi habitación toda la noche —.

Akane se sonrojo de inmediato "¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza de este berrinchudo hombre? — Pensó—. Ya es suficiente de declaraciones tontas y caprichos, todo está siendo un completo desastre y este tipo al que ni conozco piensa que por un beso ¡Ya tiene derechos sobre mí! ¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie!"

Iba a contestar con toda la rabia de su ser cuando el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de entrada alertó a todos, la hermosa doctora sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía cuando Kodachi Kuno acompañada de dos mujeres para ella desconocidas ingresaban al auditorio del hospital, la enfermera volcó una mirada primero de sorpresa y después de rencor sobre Akane, ver a esa imbécil sobrevalorada la descompuso por completo, su hasta ese momento perfecto día había sido arruinado sólo con encontrarla y la haría pagar caro por ello.

Querido lector: Hola, a ti que estás leyendo estas líneas, por ello te doy las gracias. Lamento muchísimo si el capítulo anterior les resultó corto y demasiado espaciado en tiempo de actualización, prometo que agilizaré lo más que pueda la escritura para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, gracias por seguirme, este, ha sido el capítulo más complicado de escribir para mí, lo pensé y repensé muchísimas veces, espero que el resultado les haya agradado.

Recibí por ahí unos mensajitos donde me comentaban que les gustaría que la historia fuera larga, um, la historia tal vez llegue al capítulo 15, la verdad aún no sé de cuántos capítulos estaremos hablando y eso me lleva a un segundo comentario, me dijeron que no sabían cuánto tiempo tenía la historia en línea, pero que se esperaba que se terminara y no la dejara inconclusa, créanme que Cúrame tiene un final, pensé en este Fanfic mucho tiempo y lo estructuré de un modo a fin de que tenga conclusión, lo tiene y mi Beta ya lo conoce, así como el desarrollo de este romance, no se angustie nadie, este relato tiene un fin.

Por último, gracias especiales a todos los que se tomaron un minuto de su valioso tiempo para escribirme y preguntarme sobre la historia, sepan que tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón y son ustedes ese motor que siempre se necesita para terminar las cosas, por cierto, Maryconchita preciosa este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

Vane, gracias por siempre estar ahí, te quiero.

Nos vemos y espero que sea pronto, lo prometo, sean felices.

Siempre suya. Maya Shapiro.


	8. Capítulo Ocho Ardid

Capítulo 8.

Ardid.

Ranma y todos sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen.

El ambiente en el auditorio del Hospital estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con tijera; cuando Kuno vio entrar a esas mujeres tuvo la inevitable sensación de que la reunión no terminaría como se tenía planeado, ver a su hermana nunca era un éxtasis, pero era peor si la acompañaba Shampoo, ese par sin duda rara vez representaba una buena señal; Ukyo, era lo contrario, sentía una verdadera preocupación, en serio adoraba a Saotome porque desde siempre ella fue la hermana que no tuvo y era la más interesada en los problemas del campeón. Pero las otras dos eran terribles sin dudarlo.

El director pensaba en estas cosas mientras corría hacia ellas, se suponía que nadie debía visitar a Ranma y solo por el hecho de que junto con Ryoga tenían que armar una declaración para la prensa; si se escapaba un pequeño rumor de que el alcohol había afectado los sentidos de Saotome estaba casi seguro de que una demanda de los padres del niño involucrado estaría encima de ellos, aunque ni siquiera pasó nada, la posibilidad existía, ni hablar de los patrocinadores; y la realidad era que su amigo no necesitaba mala publicidad después de sus escándalos, mucho menos perder dinero, no quería líos ni escenas en su hospital y Kodachi y Shampoo siempre cometían indiscreciones.

Les encantaba ser el centro de atención aunque solo fuera para decir estupideces, los tabloides de sociales las conocían por eso, los berrinches de su hermana en eventos sociales de la clase alta y los eternos romances fugaces de Shampoo con modelitos y actores eran sus pasatiempos preferidos, y pese a que su imagen y todo lo económico que podría afectar a su hospital le preocupaba y era lo que debía resolver, no podía pensar con claridad, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir, sin embargo, su cabeza era una terrible maraña de cavilaciones.

¿Tanto le dolió lo que vio? Sí, sin dudarlo, estaba enojado con la actitud tan cercana de Akane con Ranma, ella era una mujer sumamente difícil ¿por qué se portaba así con él? Y otro, el doctorcito Ryugen con su palabrería que fue lo bastante clara para saber sus intenciones y para rematar ¿qué hacía su hermana en el hospital? Cuando le avisó que el trenzudo había tenido un accidente, Kodachi se mostró ajena y hasta indolente, lo que sorprendió al médico, y a pesar de eso le advirtió que restringiría las visitas porque necesitaba manejar con cautela el asunto y a ella no pareció importarle un comino su "amado" entonces ¿qué rayos hacía ahí?

—¡Chicas! Qué grata sorpresa verlas, hola Shampoo preciosa ¿No estabas de viaje?

— Preguntó el médico tratando de disimular el hastío de tenerlas en su hospital.

—Tatewaki tu siempre tan galante cariño, sí, estaba en Francia, promocionando mi línea de perfumería, pero regresé antes y me enteré del accidente, no podía dejar de venir a verlo, ya sabes— Respondió una exótica mujer de cabellos violáceos ataviada en un vestido de inspiración china.

—Qué gusto, bueno no te detengo, ve a saludarlo— Contestó el médico mientras suspiraba cansado— ¡U-Chan! A ti sí me da gusto verte ¿Qué tal los negocios? Escuché que abriste un nuevo restaurante en América—. Esta vez el médico se dirigía con verdadero entusiasmo hacia una mujer castaña y de grandes ojos sonrientes, de vestir elegante pero cómodo y sencillo, su semblante era más de preocupación mal disimulada que de alegría.

—Hola Tatewaki, sí, estaba en Nueva York con mi padre cerrando el negocio, regresé en seguida cuando Kodachi me avisó… Kuno ¿Cómo está Ranma? ¿qué le ocurrió?

—Tuvo un choque, pero él está bien U-Chan, agradezco que estés aquí créeme que vamos a cuidarlo.

—¿Él estaba?

—No, no U-Chan puedes quedarte tranquila, estaba sobrio y se tomarán medidas para que siga así, pero ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo? Necesito hablar un par de cosas con mi hermana.

El doctor se aseguró de que Ukyo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchado, cuando miró a su hermana se encontró con un odio encarnado que lo irritó aún más.

—Pensé que no recibías gentuza en tu hospital hermanito ¿Qué hace aquí la malnacida de Akane Tendo?

La cara de Kodachi era una completa mueca de supuesta tranquilidad, porque si algo creían saber hacer bien los Kuno, era guardar las apariencias.

—No ofendas a mi personal, tú sabes que ella está al frente de medicina interna en este hospital, además de ser tu jefa en el regional, así que basta de estupideces ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—¡Vengo a ver a mi prometido! Restringiste las visitas desde que llegó y tengo todo el derecho de venir cuando quiera, las enfermeras me dijeron que estabas en una reunión con sus médicos ¡Y me encuentro con la mujerzuela de Tendo! ¿Por qué está aquí?

Toda la paciencia que le tenía a su hermana desapareció al instante, una cosa era que Kodachi cuestionara sus decisiones en la dirigencia del hospital, finalmente una pequeña parte de este le correspondía por herencia, pero otra muy distinta era insultar a Akane, perdía los estribos si alguien decía algo malo de la doctora y lo peor era que no podía ocultarlo, tomó con brusquedad el antebrazo de la enfermera y la sacudió con furia cuando se acercó a ella para susurrarle con violencia.

—Esta es la última vez que la llamas así y mejor cállate si no quieres que te saque a patadas ¡Entérate! Ella es la jefa de médicos del equipo de recuperación y rehabilitación de Ranma ¿Y de qué prometido hablas? ¡Estás alucinando!

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! Y ¡¿qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Suéltame si no quieres que haga un escándalo!

—Hazlo anda, solo dame una razón para sacarte de aquí ¡Y adivina! Ranma especificó que Akane lo atendiera y se niega rotundamente a trabajar con cualquier otro médico ¡Así que deja tus ridiculeces y contrólate!

El forcejeo cesó de inmediato cuando Kodachi escuchó la exigencia del peleador, no podía creer que el hombre que la volvía loca quisiera tener a una vulgar doctora cerca de él, esa mañana había planeado todo su destino romántico y ahora en un par de horas todo estaba mal y encima, los estúpidos de la prensa no llegaban, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

—Voy a saludar a mi novio, después resolvemos esto hermanito.

Cuando ambos se reunieron con los demás las presentaciones ya se habían hecho, Ranma se encontraba hablando animadamente con Ukyo y Ryoga, sin embargo, la mirada del campeón se desviaba cada minuto hacia Akane que se encontraba revisando los planes de trabajo con Shinnosuke, Mousse quería entrar en la conversación de ambos, pero no podía hacerlo porque Shampoo se encontraba hablando sin cesar y lo tomaba del brazo jalándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella a manera de coqueteo. La mujer estaba loca con él.

Desde que lo vio quedó paralizada, era alto, espigado y a pesar del traje tan formal se podían apreciar sus músculos, pero había algo más; sus ojos, que eran los más verdes que ella había visto en su vida y contrastaban maravillosamente con el liso y largo cabello oscuro atado en su ancha espalda. Usaba unos elegantes anteojos que lo hacían ver inteligente y su voz le robó la calma; y cuando comenzó a hablar con él entendió que los hombres con los que había tratado antes eran nada en comparación con el médico; era sumamente amable y caballeroso, fino y gracioso, no la devoró con la mirada como todos los modelitos que salían con ella y eso le gustó porque la trató como una mujer normal.

Quiso usar todas sus armas de seducción, curiosamente también venía de China y pensó que podía usar eso en su favor para interesarlo; fue todo lo contrario, ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar mientras que el doctor buscaba con desesperación ayuda de sus colegas para librarse de esa pegostiosa chica que cada que lo tocaba él luchaba por quitársela de encima, no quería ser grosero con ella, pero la mujer era demasiado encimosa, además de que ni siquiera la conocía y Akane y Shinnosuke no intervenían, sólo se reían.

—¡Ranma mi amor! — Exclamó Kodachi acercándose a él en un claro abrazo contoneando la cadera y alzando la voz en demasía llamando la atención de todos — ¿Cómo estás mi cielo? Estaba preocupadísima por ti.

La dureza en su mirada fue suficiente para frenarla de inmediato y ella sintió por milésima vez que un agujero negro se abría en su pecho, sabía lo que pasaría, él como siempre iba a rechazarla.

—Hola Kodachi, por favor no me abraces, me duelen las costillas—. Contestó tajante y aburrido girando el rostro para evitar el beso.

—Claro cariño lo entiendo— Dijo desilusionada— ¡Ryoga qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo está Akary?

—Muy bien Kodachi, gracias por preguntar, Am… permíteme presentarte a los doctores de Ranma. Su rehabilitador es el doctor Mousse Xuanyuan, el traumatólogo es Shinnosuke Ryugen y la doctora Akane Tendo es la encargada de dirigir el equipo.

La menor de los Kuno se presentó primeramente con los hombres de manera breve, después dirigió una mirada burlona hacia Akane cuando fue hacia ella.

—¡Doctora Tendo! ¿Qué hace usted aquí entre tanta gente importante? ¿alguien pidió café acaso? —. Insinuó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una punzada de molestia nació en Akane, sin embargo, ella ya había aprendido y desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que la única manera de combatir a la chica Kuno era con mordaz tranquilidad, por lo que tomó a Kodachi del brazo, la volteó hacia los demás que se encontraban hablando entre ellos y haciéndose escuchar anunció:

—¡Disculpen! Lamento interrumpirlos, pero nuestra linda enfermera se ofreció a traer café para todos, así que pidan lo que quieran, ¡Gracias hermosa Kodachi, tu siempre tan amable!

La enfermera volteó violentamente hacia Akane, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, e iba a volcar toda su furia en ella cuando la voz fuerte del peleador la interrumpió.

—Yo quiero alguna bebida energizante, pero deberías traer agua y café para todos Kodachi.

Ella se quedó sin palabras ¿Acaso su amor la estaba tratando como sirvienta? esto era una humillación ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Y enfrente de Tendo!

Respiró profundo cuando cayó en cuenta de que los doctores y sus amigas la miraban atentos, irremediablemente tenía que soportarlo, no faltaría mucho para que anunciara su compromiso, nadie podría contradecirlo y Ranma tendría que aceptarlo al menos por su deuda.

—Shampoo ¡Ven y acompáñame a la cafetería! — Gritó tomando de la mano toscamente a su amiga quien por fin pudo liberar a Mousse de su agarre y ambas salieron a toda prisa.

Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando ellas se fueron y por un minuto tuvieron paz hasta que Yuka entró corriendo al auditorio con medicamentos en la mano y una inquietante noticia.

—¡Doctor Kuno! Disculpe mi intromisión, pero hay como diez personas en la recepción que al parecer son reporteros y vienen a una declaración sobre el accidente del señor Saotome, dicen que los citaron aquí.

Un creciente dolor de cabeza comenzó en Tatewaki, ahora sabía por qué su hermana estaba ahí, seguramente ella los había llamado, no sabía qué rayos iba a decirle a la prensa, pero él no podía permitir que Kodachi hablara con ellos.

—¿Dónde están exactamente Yuka?

—Les pedí que esperaran fuera del hospital para no molestar a los pacientes doctor, deben estar en la puerta, traen cámaras y micrófonos, pero Hiroshi y Daisuke los están vigilando.

—Carajo, ¡Ryoga! Llama rápido al relacionista público de Ranma, la prensa está aquí.

Toda la paz y alegría que se respiraba se fue a la basura, ni siquiera habían pensado en lo que debían decir para cuidar la imagen de su amigo y ahora ya los tenían en la puerta, y eso, no era lo peor.

—¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué? ¿quién los llamó?

—. Contestó Ryoga, casi sabiendo la respuesta.

—De seguro la tarada de mi hermana, pero ya no importa ¡Haz lo que te digo!

—Es que no tenemos a nadie de relaciones públicas Kuno, ya no quiso continuar con nosotros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Maldita sea Ryoga! ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

El director se revolvía el cabello pensando en las tonterías que debían resolver por la loca de Kodachi ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? Él no quería salir a decir nada, además de que tampoco tenía ni idea de qué declarar; Saotome no estaba bien con la prensa ni con su publicidad eso de seguro por borracho, no era posible, todo estaba fuera de control.

—Mi hermana es relacionista público doctor, si quiere puedo pedirle que venga.

La voz de la doctora Tendo a su espalda fue como un vaso de agua fría en medio del desierto, tenían una salida.

—Llámala Akane, que venga en seguida, explícale un poco la situación y que vaya pensando qué decir, dile que le daremos la campaña de Ranma, pero por favor que no tarde— Rogó el director y después se dirigió al representante de su amigo— Ryoga, mientras ¿Qué hacemos con la prensa?

El joven no tardó ni cinco segundos en resolverlo, antes que nada, debían contener a Kodachi.

—Ukyo, hazme un favor, ve corriendo a la cafetería y entretén a Kodachi, cada vez que quiera usar su teléfono o salir, impídeselo, que no vea a la prensa.

—Si se da cuenta me mata Ryoga.

—Bueno pues haz que no se dé cuenta, gracias U-chan. Ven, acompáñame Kuno vamos a invitar a los reporteros a desayunar al restaurante que está aquí a la vuelta, les decimos que estamos preparando la rueda de prensa en lo que llega la relacionista.

—Akane ¿En cuánto tiempo llega tu hermana?

—En quince minutos director, por suerte está muy cerca de aquí.

—Por favor recíbela, Ryoga y yo volvemos en un momento.

—Sí doctor, los acompaño a la puerta y la espero, chicos regreso en seguida.

Los tres hombres estaban en silencio cuando vieron a la hermosa mujer irse. Ranma había estado completamente callado observando todo el alboroto, comenzaba a sentirse a cada minuto más cansado; deseaba recostarse, pero aún más necesitaba hablar con Akane. Él no quería que conversaran largo y tendido de todo, simplemente quería dejar en claro que le gustaba mucho y por eso quería estar con ella y punto, no le importaba el exnovio ni el trato tan amable que Tachi le daba, ellos no eran nadie para él, pero sí le aclararía a Akane que quería conocerla y salir juntos, pero de forma exclusiva, solo eso.

Fueron minutos incómodos en silencio y más para Ryugen y Ranma, ambos se sostenían la mirada como rivales, Mousse se dio cuenta de la tensión entre paciente y médico y en seguida supo que todo tenía que ver con la linda doctora de cabello corto, pudo notar el modo en el que la miraban no solo el peleador y su ex novio, sino también el director y claro; los entendió, Akane era una chica preciosa, inclusive él tuvo ese sentimiento de atracción hacia ella pero lo desechó de inmediato al tener consciencia de que tres hombres estaban asediándola y él simplemente había ido ahí para trabajar y buscar una recomendación de la doctora, debía portarse como un profesional. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó ¿Cómo podrían trabajar juntos Shinnosuke y Saotome? La confianza, el respeto y una sana convivencia son aspectos fundamentales entre paciente y doctor para llegar a un resultado, y lo que se necesitaba era la recuperación, vigilancia y preparación del peleador y Mousse no entendía cómo se lograría si ambos estaban interesados en la misma mujer que además era la jefa de uno y la responsable del otro, sin duda, era una situación complicada.

Las preguntas en su cabeza fueron olvidadas cuando al auditorio entraron el representante de Ranma y el director, hablaban con una mujer que seguramente sería la hermana de Akane, una impresionante chica; a decir verdad, un poco más alta que la doctora, delgada y espigada de cabello corto lacio y castaño, vestía un traje sastre azul marino y en sus ojos se veía una mirada felina y audaz.

—Les presento a Nabiky Tendo, encargada de la publicidad por lo que trabajará también con el equipo, Nabiky, ellos son Ranma Saotome tu cliente, y los doctores Mousse y Shinnosuke, por favor todos tomen asiento para que terminemos la reunión, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que los reporteros regresen.

—Gracias director. Buenos días a todos y mucho gusto, necesito hacerles algunas preguntas para la declaración de prensa. Primeramente ¿Cuál es el estado real- de salud del campeón?

—Se encuentra estable Nabiky, el doctor Mousse pretendía empezar a hacer ejercicios para fuerza en brazos y torso con Ranma pero lo revisé y al parecer tiene una contractura en la costilla, por lo que Shinnosuke sugirió que se le realizara una radiografía, tendremos que esperar los resultados para ver qué es lo que sigue.

—Bien, gracias, Akane.

—Si se me permite, quisiera sugerir además de la radiografía del torso, que se le tomaran también radiografías de la cabeza y columna vertebral, quiero estar seguro de que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

—Por supuesto Shinnosuke, daré la orden al radiólogo —Contestó Kuno— En lo que la señorita Tendo hace las preguntas les entrego sus contratos doctores, para que los revisen y firmen, Akane, en tu caso tendrás que firmar este contrato también porque se entregan a la aseguradora, por favor continúa Nabiky.

—Sí gracias, bien ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu accidente Ranma? Y, no omitas ningún detalle.

La pegunta de Nabiky llevaba una doble intención y Ranma lo supo, miró a todos tranquilo y seguro de lo que iba a responder, sin embargo, al momento de pasar sus ojos por los de Akane vio en ella una chispa de curiosa preocupación, él recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con ella y cuando le aseguró que no había tomado nada, no quería que la poca confianza que podía ganar cambiara, porque le importaba y mucho lo que pensara de él.

—Iba en moto hacia mi casa. De repente en un cruce una pelota se me atravesó y supuse que vendría un niño, así fue, no lo vi bien; sólo traté de esquivarlo y al hacerlo golpee un auto, lo que hizo que saliera disparado y me estrellara contra una pared, caí sobre mi lado izquierdo.

—¿Estabas ebrio? —Directa y punzante, la pregunta de su nueva relacionista lo puso nervioso aún y cuando sabía que no tenía nada que temer; él se sentía incómodo con el tema porque comprendió por primera vez el alcance de sus acciones y lo que había desatado su comportamiento.

No le importaba antes y entendió que tampoco debía interesarle ahora solo por impresionar a Akane, no, debía ser por él y supo que podría ser juzgado y que en consecuencia debía dar explicaciones y, sobre todo, comenzó a permitirse sentir vergüenza.

—No… Yo… No lo estaba— Contestó aparentando seguridad y tratando de ocultar esos terribles miedos.

—¿Qué hiciste ese día?

—Me desperté muy tarde, alrededor de medio día, comí pizza que pedí y me quedé en casa, no fui a entrenar solo estuve viendo películas, eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando salí, como supongo que ya sabes, mi madre murió hace seis meses y fui al cementerio a verla, voy cada semana, dos o tres veces, me quedé mucho tiempo, como dos horas y después iba de regreso cuando choqué.

Él sintió un ligero alivio en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que, al hablar de su improductivo día, Akane no se interesó y siguió leyendo su contrato. Sin embargo; levantó su vista al escuchar sobre la muerte de su madre y lo miró con empatía, tal vez ella sí podría comprenderlo, tal vez ella…

—Lamento escuchar lo de tu pérdida Ranma, de verdad, y lo que te pregunte es porque desafortunadamente sabes que has tenido conflictos por el alcohol en los últimos meses, el hombre que golpeaste hace poco era de la prensa, por eso fue tanto el alboroto y escándalo, pero si no intervino el alcohol, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Estuve averiguando y te trajeron directamente aquí después del choque ¿Tú lo atendiste no Akane?

—Sí.

—Ok ¿Hay algún informe médico que hable sobre el estado en el que llegó?

—Sí, aquí lo tengo, en él no hay mención de que Ranma estaba alcoholizado, toma.

—Gracias director ¿Cuándo le quitan la escayola?

—En un mes aproximadamente; y si no hay una lesión seria en las costillas en unas tres semanas podemos empezar con los ejercicios de brazos y torso para que no pierda fuerza y musculatura —Contestó el hombre de los ojos esmeralda.

—Perfecto, ok… La pregunta de oro, Ryoga, Ranma ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades reales de que se gane este torneo?

Ambos se miraron, la realidad era que no se habían planteado esa posibilidad, semanas antes el campeón ni siquiera visitaba el gimnasio, había estado comiendo y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y era un verdadero milagro que aún se viera con un buen tono muscular, pero esto lo cambiaba todo, tendría que estar postrado en cama un mes más, la brecha entre ganar y perder era diminuta para él.

—Seré franco contigo Nabiky— Comenzó Ryoga— Y en sí con todos, hace semanas no hay un entrenamiento adecuado, así como la alimentación de Ranma han dejado mucho que desear, aunado… Al alcohol, pero creo que con una vigilancia eficaz esto puede solucionarse porque…

—Estaba deprimido.

Todos los presentes miraron a Ranma cuando dijo estas dos significativas palabras que interrumpieron a su amigo, ahora no miraba a nadie en particular, sino a la mesa y estaba ligeramente sonrojado, tenía los labios apretados cuando se llevó una mano a su frente y continuó hablando con esfuerzo.

—Estoy… Estoy, pasando por un mal momento, o estaba, sinceramente no lo sé, no me había sentido bien desde que murió mi madre y eso salta a la vista, me refugié en el alcohol e hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso; pero ganar este torneo es muy importante no solo para mí, ahora sé lo que quiero y a dónde voy. Todo lo demás quedó atrás, pero necesito ayuda, y contestando a tu pregunta ganaré, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Me agrada escucharlo y agradezco tu sinceridad Ranma, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero, si me permites una sugerencia tal vez sea bueno que tomes alguna terapia ¿Qué opinan?

—Agradezco la sugerencia, pero por ahora nada de terapias, por favor, sé que puedo con esto Nabiky.

—Es tu decisión, eres un adulto. Veamos, lo siguiente sería hacer una campaña para que ganes patrocinadores, has perdido algunos, pero aún podemos recuperarnos, déjame revisar a quienes te puedo conseguir.

—Perdona Kuno, el contrato dice que hasta que se lleve a cabo el torneo de Ranma estamos obligados a prestar servicio médico solo a él, o sea que entre los tres ¿Vamos a cuidarlo exclusivamente? ¿No podemos desempeñar más consultas?

—Creo que el contrato es muy claro Akane.

—Pero realmente eso es un desperdicio de recursos, por ejemplo, en este mes no hay nada qué hacer más que darle analgésicos y vigilar que coma y no se mueva, eso puede hacerlo una enfermera, y solamente en la noche uno de nosotros tres estaría de guardia, es un gran desperdicio de tiempo; como médicos, podríamos dar consultas y rehabilitación, además de vigilarlo.

—Sabes que en este hospital tenemos especialistas y no hay tantos pacientes que los necesiten.

—Pero en el Regional sí que hay personas necesitando ayuda, podrías prestarnos tus instalaciones. No sé, pasar a algunos a este hospital y así daríamos consultas y rehabilitación, ¿Qué dices director? —Sugirió Akane sonriendo y posando su mano sobre el antebrazo de Kuno de manera amigable.

—A ver Akane ¿Quién te dijo que podías hablar en nombre de los tres? quizá los doctores no tengan ganas de hacer lo que tú quieres, además ¿por qué habría de prestar mis instalaciones? Eso me generaría un gasto que no es necesario.

—Mousse ¿Tú me ayudarías a dar consultas?

—Por supuesto, de hecho, me agradaría ayudar, sería muy aburrido estar estos meses sin hacer nada.

—Gracias. Shinnosuke, ¿Qué opinas?

—Siempre te voy a decir que sí, Akane.

—Gracias ¿Lo ves? Queremos ayudar, anda director por favor, hagamos algo bueno, además nos pagará el seguro y podemos buscar la manera de obtener donacio…

—¡Dije que no! — El grito del director fue atronador, tanto como el aventón al delicado brazo de Akane, él estaba demasiado enojado con todo para seguir haciéndole caso, se dio cuenta de cómo Saotome la había mirado cuando aseguró que sabía lo que quería y hacia dónde iba e inmediatamente buscó la reacción de ella que lo miraba sonrojada ¡A ella le gustaba! Era lo más seguro, él jamás había obtenido semejantes gestos de la doctora y sintió furia nacer en su interior, era rabia, una terrible ira que no podía controlar más, estaba claro lo que pretendía Ranma y no lo iba a permitir, aunque tuviera que gritarle, aunque tuviera que ser el malo en esta situación ¡Ambos iban a respetarlo! ni siquiera le importaba la insistencia de Akane, en otras circunstancias jamás se habría negado, sin embargo ahora todo había cambiado con la llegada de un nuevo hombre y para él era hora de poner la cosas en su lugar.

— ¡Tendo sabes perfectamente que no recibo a cualquier gente en mí hospital! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengan que esperar! Y sabes qué ¡Si se tienen que morir esperando ¡Pues que se mueran! — Gritó colérico— ¡Tú dedícate a ser la doctora linda y punto!

Akane jamás esperó ese tipo de respuesta tan violenta y menos viniendo de él, no supo qué contestar hasta que sintió un dolor palpitante en la palma de su mano y algo caliente, húmedo y que resbalaba por la misma, entonces por simple inercia, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de pie junto al doctor, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para responder.

—Escúchame bien director, esta, es la primera y última vez que me gritas de esa manera, si estás tan frustrado por la mañana que has tenido ese es tú problema, mi idea es dar un servicio en el hospital, pero veo que eso es demasiado para ti. Y por último te advierto que no vuelvas a empujarme, de verdad que no quieres conocerme enojada así que ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Por lo demás ¡Haz lo que quieras!

—¡Ay por favor! Apenas fue un rozón y sí, en mi hospital hago lo que se me pega la gana ¡¿Oíste?! Tú crees que por ser bonita puedes manipular a todos a tu antojo y te equivocas Akane, además, tú a mí no me prohíbes nada ¡Yo te grito cuando quiero Madre Teresa!

—¡Suficiente!

Ranma se encontraba de pie al lado de la doctora y delante de Kuno, justo a tiempo para impedir que una feroz bofetada llegara al rostro del director por parte de Akane. Y ahora todos los miraban estupefactos, en un instante la situación cambió por completo, el director enfrentándose a Akane y Ranma de pie en una imagen defensiva, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en qué momento se levantó, sólo su potente voz los alertó y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no parecía que estaba lastimado, se irguió sin esfuerzo, cuan largo era y en sus ojos, Tatewaki vio algo que no pudo descifrar, pero que lo hizo sentir inseguro y de repente tuvo la sensación de haber cometido un terrible error.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a meterte en lo que no te importa Saotome? Esto es entre Akane y yo— Contestó reuniendo valor.

—Te equivocas, sí me importa, porque no voy a permitirte que le faltes al respeto solo porque quieres, Akane dio una sugerencia para ayudar a algunas personas, si fueras menos idiota entenderías que es una oportunidad para tu estúpido hospital, pero no, te portas como un mocoso imbécil ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¡Soy el dueño de este lugar! Pero tú no puedes entender eso porque eres un muerto de hambre ¡Tú nunca has tenido nada!

—¿Crees que me ofendes con eso? Aún con todo lo que tienes, sabes perfectamente que ante mí tú no eres nada y nunca has tenido el respeto de nadie. ¿Entiendes por qué aún no prosperas a pesar de tu clínica? Porque eres un pobre e infeliz engreído, además, toda la "Clase Alta" que tanto idolatras dicen que eres un hombre avaro y tacaño que no siente respeto alguno por la vida de los demás, la gente no quiere venir a tu hospital porque saben de sobra que no te interesa si sufren o no, solamente quieres dinero y es lo único que te mueve, eres incapaz de hacer algo bueno por nadie, le das lástima a esa gente y para mí; eres realmente patético.

Este insulto del peleador le cayó como una bomba, realmente Tatewaki jamás había tenido una pelea a palabras ni a nada con Ranma, las cosas se le estaban saliendo completamente de las manos y estaba dando un espectáculo frente a su nuevo equipo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, ni quería parar la discusión, su mente se nublaba y no pensaba con claridad, lo único que quería era tirarle los dientes al bruto que intentaba robarse a Akane.

—Cuida tus palabras, no vas a salir bien librado de esto, te lo aseguro, no te queda hacerte el héroe ahora todos aquí sabemos cómo tratas a las mujeres que se te acercan… Jajaja ¡Oh vaya! Eso es— Dijo con malicia mirando a la doctora— Tal vez la linda Akane no lo sabe ¿Te gustaría enterarte de quién es Ranma Saotome preciosa?

—¡Por favor ya dejen de discutir! doctor, usted es el director del hospital y la vida personal de su paciente no tiene nada que ver en esto, Ranma, te agradezco, pero esta no es tu pelea, por favor siéntate que estás lastimado.

Ranma tomó a Akane ligeramente del brazo y la apartó con suavidad, a pesar de su lesión él se notaba fuerte, en ese momento y por instinto Tatewaki avanzó unos pasos hacia él y ambos se encararon, lo que puso en alerta por completo a Mousse y Ryoga, nada estaba saliendo bien.

—Dile linda o preciosa una vez más y te parto la cara, de mí puedes decir lo que quieras, pero con ella no te metas.

—¿Tú me amenazas a mí? ¿Te atreves a hacerlo en mí hospital? Eres un miserable.

—Sí, tal vez, pero este miserable te puede romper la boca en el momento que quiera y entiende que tus chismes me tienen muy sin cuidado y que te quede claro que no me preocupa en absoluto que seas mi doctor, me conoces y sabes bien lo que haré la próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarla o le alces la voz, vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

—Jajaja ¿Ah sí? Quiero verte intentarlo ¡Tullido estúpido!

Ranma levantó el puño derecho en un movimiento que iba directo al rostro del doctor e hizo que una de sus muletas cayera al suelo, sin embargo el ruidio se perdió entre los gritos de todos, en ese momento Ryoga tomó a su amigo por el brazo e intentó controlarlo; Mousse por su parte se puso de frente a Tatewaki empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás en un afán de no ser alcanzado por ningún golpe y no dejando que se acercara, mientras Shinnosuke protegía a Akane colocándose delante de ella para que no volviera a meterse entre los dos.

—¡Basta Ranma ya siéntate! — Gritaba Ryoga buscando alejar a su amigo para que no se lastimara.

—Director por favor, ¡Contrólese! — Le pedía Mousse, mientras lo tomaba de los brazos forcejeando y lo llevaba al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Me parece que es una estupenda idea! — Fue la voz clara y fuerte de Nabiky la que hizo que todos voltearan a verla sorprendidos, estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados mirando todo el alboroto y por un instante, se disipó toda la agresividad existente en el auditorio que quedó en completo silencio.

—Me refiero a que no creo que sea una gran idea el que se maten, como veo que pretenden, sino que podríamos utilizar la sugerencia de Akane para hacer la campaña de Ranma. Si se sientan puedo explicarles. ¡Vamos niños, ya siéntense!

Todos la obedecieron, y ella comenzó a hablar rápido para no dar tiempo de nuevas peleas.

Por ejemplo, declaramos en esta rueda de prensa que el campeón se encuentra muy bien de salud y que estará listo para ganar el torneo, pero que con este accidente ha creado la consciencia de las necesidades en materia médica que vive la población menos favorecida y es por eso que nuestro arte marcialista ha decidido poner a disposición de las personas que necesitan especialistas y que se encuentra en lista de espera en el hospital regional a sus propios médicos, en medicina interna, trauma y rehabilitación, además de que darán consultas generales ¡Todo pagado por el campeón!

—¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso, sería carísimo.

—No lo sería señor Hibiky. Porque los honorarios de los médicos son cubiertos por el seguro, pero eso no lo sabe nadie más que nosotros, para la prensa y el público, esto sería totalmente altruista.

—Pero volvemos al problema de inicio señorita Tendo, eso representaría un gasto en instalaciones y sobre todo medicamentos para mí hospital — Soltó Kuno con evidente enojo.

—Este tipo de labores son todas deducibles de impuestos y podría conseguir donaciones y patrocinios, no sólo en dinero, sino en medicamentos que nos los provean farmacéuticas importantes y a cambio Ranma haría comerciales y publicidad y así no se erogaría nada, también le venderíamos a la prensa la exclusiva de poder venir a hacer entrevistas y grabar el trabajo que se hace con la población. Tú hospital sería famoso por ayudar.

—Todo eso suena muy bonito Nabiky, pero hay un problema, Ranma ni tiene patrocinadores ni es creíble que va a ganar el torneo, ¿Cómo va a conseguirse eso?

—¡Oye, oye Kuno!

—Calma Ranma, nos iremos a lo más agresivo: La ayuda a víctimas de accidentes automovilísticos por causa del alcohol.

Todos guardaron silencio reflexionando, lo que Nabiky planteaba no solo era agresivo sino tremendamente arriesgado.

—¡Eso representaría el fin de la carrera de Ranma Nabiky! ¡Es aceptar que Ranma es alcohólico!

—¿Y acaso no lo es? Nunca ha sido necesario decir nada porque Ranma jamás fue discreto en sus tonterías, no me vengas ahora con lo de cuidar su imagen para que nadie se dé cuenta de sus andanzas Ryoga, que acepte su realidad y pida a todos un voto de confianza, que se muestre humilde y arrepentido, que preste a sus médicos para ayudar a la gente; créeme que si él se presenta sincero, obtendremos mejores dividendos que si tratas de ocultar lo que no puede esconderse.

—Es demasiado arriesgado Nabiky.

—No lo es Ryoga, funcionará si Ranma hace lo que le digo, además dime ¿Qué otra opción tenemos para que se logre invertir en él?

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo qué hacer exactamente? — preguntó tímido el campeón al fin, no le agradaba la idea, pero era la única forma de lograr reparar su imagen.

—Lo apruebas entonces.

—Sí Nabiky, además, tú eres la experta en esto.

Los ojos de la mujer se afilaron y entornaron hacia su cliente, estaban avanzando.

—Gracias por eso Ranma. Bien; primero que nada, dejar el alcohol, y eso, no está a discusión. Después hacer todo lo que tus médicos te digan para que te recuperes. Te quitan la escayola en un mes, así que cuando eso suceda debes salir a la luz y te tienes que ver fuerte, sano, sin vicios y sobre todo… Deseable.

—¿Deseable?

—Al inicio de tu carrera te vendieron como un lindo chico, inalcanzable y el novio que todas las madres querrían para sus hijas, eso necesitamos de nuevo, así que cada que te muestres a la prensa y en lugares públicos usas traje y camisa o ropa casual pero elegante, nada de parecer un pordiosero.

—¿Algo más? — Preguntó avergonzado.

—Sí, nada de mujeres, y mucho menos salidas de bares, ni bailarinas exóticas, ya ni hablamos de peleas ¡Y menos, peleas con tus médicos! ¿Entendido? Y esto se los dejo claro a todos, no soy tu niñera Ranma, si te saboteas o ustedes lo dejan hacer lo que quiera yo cobro mis honorarios y me largo, métete en la cabeza que tu principal enemigo eres tú mismo, y que, si sigues así, te vas a quedar solo.

Los ojos del campeón de pronto estaban ligeramente sombríos y cansados, ella tenía razón.

—Me gustaría empezar de una vez y escuché que Ranma necesita unos análisis ¿Nos vamos director?

—Sí, Nabiky, bueno creo que ya no hay nada más que agregar, por favor Ryoga debemos hacer la rueda de prensa, doctores, ayuden a llevar a Ranma a rayos X; Doctora Tendo, guíalos por favor.

—Claro que sí director— Contestaron los médicos.

—Akane, búscame cuando termines, necesito hablar un par de cosas contigo.

—Por supuesto Nabiky, te busco más tarde.

Mousse y Shinnosuke se encuentran llenando unas hojas que el encargado pidió para poder tomarme las radiografías, Akane les enseñó cómo hacerlo y ahora se encuentra sentada a mi lado; recargó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos un momento, puedo notar lo cansada que está, en sí, lo noté en todos.

No sé qué rayos pasó en ese auditorio, desde la llegada de las chicas y la prensa todo se descontroló y después los gritos de Tatewaki, sé que él siente algo por ella y no es cualquier cosa, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé y aunque a mí no me importa, tal vez a ella sí.

Dejo de mirarla porque no quiero incomodarla y además debo tener cara de bobo, pero en ese instante, ella abre sus ojos dormilones y gira su rostro sonriente hacia mí.

—Solo será un momento, te toman las radiografías y listo a tu cuarto a comer y dormir ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… En realidad, me siento mejor las medicinas hicieron efecto.

—Ha sido una mañana complicada.

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado.

Ella sonríe por mi tontería y me contagia, suspira y me pierdo en la paz de sus ojos.

—Gracias Ranma— Dice sacándome de mi ensoñación— Por lo de hace un rato, gracias por defenderme y ...

—Y detenerte, sé que ibas a abofetearlo y no es que no se lo mereciera, pero eso te habría traído serios problemas y no quiero eso.

Ella se queda callada reflexionando mis palabras y me lanza una pregunta que aún no estoy preparado para contestar.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que pasara?

La miro a los ojos después de unos segundos y eso la pone de nervios, lo sé por el color en sus mejillas, eso para mí es buena señal.

Voy a contestarle, quiero darle una respuesta en medio de esos segundos silenciosos, pero entonces ella alisa una arruga imaginaria en su falda, supongo que es por nervios y en seguida me alerta un gesto de dolor en su rostro y eso hace que se olvide la pregunta, pongo atención en sus manos y hay una delgada línea roja en su ropa blanca.

—¿Qué es eso Akane?

—No es nada Ranma—. Dice cerrando su mano.

Me enoja que me mienta.

—Déjame ver— La tomo de la muñeca sin darle tiempo a replicar y cuando la volteo, siento como una rabia asesina nace en mi pecho, el corte es transversal y grueso, hay sangre seca al rededor, supongo que al momento de estirar la mano debió abrirse de nuevo y recuerdo el golpe que él le dio cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

—Creo que me cortó con el anillo que usa, no te preocupes, voy a hablar con él sobre esto.

—Él no tiene derecho a gritarte y menos a lastimarte Akane.

—No, tienes razón, por eso hablaré con él.

No contesto nada, porque Mousse me llama, es mi turno para tomarme la radiografía, para mi sorpresa ella se despide de nosotros.

—Por favor, chicos ¿Pueden llevarlo a su habitación cuando terminen de tomar la radiografía? Tengo que buscar a mi hermana, los veo más tarde, yo inicio la guardia.

Nadie contesta, solo asentimos con la cabeza como niños de primaria y la vemos alejarse, y pienso en lo que voy a hacer.

Él recordó el beso, y eso me alegra más que a nada. Es tan fácil sentirse atraída por él, su cuerpo fuerte y alto, el olor en su cuello y aliento.

Es una locura el que yo me comporte de esta manera cuando jamás he sido así, soy la persona más profesional en mi trabajo, pero él… Es… Ni siquiera sé qué es, no lo conozco y yo no puedo seguir permitiéndome estos arranques y caprichos, mi carrera podría estar en riesgo.

Aunque, me intriga su comportamiento, parecía un loco con lo de las guardias ¿Dormir juntos? ¿de dónde sacó eso?

Bueno, no juntos exactamente pero sí en la misma habitación, eso no lo hace ningún médico. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Kodachi? ¿Por qué tanto cariño? Además, esa chica Shampoo fue tan familiar al momento de saludarlo ¿Y qué hay de lo que dijo Kuno? ¿a qué se refiere con decirme quién es Ranma? ¿de qué mujeres habla?

Tengo tantas preguntas... Fue muy estúpido de mi parte ilusionarme por un beso sin saber nada de él.

Estoy esperando a Nabiky en la cafetería, me llamó y me dijo que me veía aquí...

—¿Almuerzas conmigo hermanita?

Me pregunta, mientras se sienta y me extiende una bandeja con jugo, agua, ensaladas y sandwiches, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que entró y pidió todo eso.

—Claro, gracias, ¿Cómo estuvo tu conferencia?

—La verdad bastante bien, al final de cuentas tu idea se pondrá en marcha.

—¿En serio? Creí que Kuno no iba a permitirlo.

—Y no lo hizo, pero declaré que se hará y él no pudo desmentirlo, así que ahora debe cumplir, es mi manera de vengarme. Nadie se pasa de listo con mi hermanita y no paga el precio— Me dice mientras me guiña un ojo y comienza a comer.

—¿No tendrás problemas?

—Los problemas serán para el hospital si no se cumple. Por cierto, Ranma Saotome sí que defiende sus intereses ¿No es así?

Casi escupo el jugo que estoy bebiendo por la pregunta mordaz de Nabiky.

—Yo... Yo, no sé de qué hablas.

— Ah ¿No? Creo que tendré que recordarte la escenita en el auditorio. Dime qué está pasando Akane y no me mientas.

—¿Qué está pasando de qué?

—Entre tú y Ranma por supuesto.

—Nada.

—Claro, el que quisieran matarse a golpes significa que no es nada, basta ya, no te comportes como una niña y habla ¿O quieres que le pregunte a tu exnovio lo que sucede? ¿es él verdad? ¿qué hace aquí?

Suspiro resignada, nunca se le ha podido engañar a Nabiky.

—Yo... Yo no, yo no tenía idea que Shinnosuke iba a estar aquí, el equipo lo armó Kuno, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, desde que entré a Médicos sin Fronteras, de verdad, no sabía nada.

—Creo que aún le interesas, no dejaba de mirarte. La verdad es que los años le sentaron bien, está hecho un bombón.

—Jajaja, cállate, no seas tonta.

—Aunque Saotome parece esculpido a mano querida, no te culparía por tocarlo un poco más en sus revisiones.

Me dice sonriendo pícaramente y hace que los colores se me suban al rostro.

—Por favor cállate.

—Ya dime qué pasa con él.

—¿Qué quieres que pase?

—¡Santo cielo Akane! somos adultas, y soy tu hermana, anda cuéntame, no te he visto en mucho tiempo y desde que regresaste o estás trabajando o durmiendo, ni siquiera nos vemos. No hablas con papá, conmigo o con Kasumi y su fiesta de compromiso es en un mes y tú ni te has dignado a preguntarle algo sobre los detalles, nada de nuestra familia te interesa, sé que algo está pasando contigo y con Saotome y solo quiero escucharte o ¿Es que acaso sigues enamorada de Tofú y por eso pediste un turno doble en el hospital?

—¡Nabiky no digas idioteces! Eso fue cuando tenía 16 años, amo a Kasumi, jamás le haría algo así ¡Qué vergüenza! Créeme que soy muy feliz de saber que van a casarse y no pedí un turno doble… Me castigaron por correr de una cirugía a la hermana del doctor Kuno, ella es enfermera.

—Jajaja, supongo que te hizo enojar mucho— Ríe mientras sigue desayunando— Dime, ¿Por qué has estado tan distante?

Me quedo callada pensando ¿Mi familia piensa que no me importan?

—No es que esté distante, o que no quiera hablar con ustedes. Lamento muchísimo si eso es lo que parece, jamás he querido herirlos. Cuando llegué a Nerima me preocupó mucho el hecho de que yo fuera una desconocida, fue por eso por lo que me esmeré tanto en mi trabajo, estoy tratando de hacerme de un nombre y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Desafortunadamente poco después de eso sucedió lo de Kodachi que es la hija de mi jefe en el hospital regional y hermana del dueño de esta clínica y me castigaron, ella quería que me despidieran, después luchó porque me bajaran el sueldo, pero la verdad es que no pudieron hacer nada, sólo me dieron más trabajo y obviamente cobro por ello, así que todo está bien.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—No quería preocuparlos por algo que yo misma puedo arreglar, además, soy una adulta Nabiky.

—Sé que eres autosuficiente, siempre lo has sido, pero somos tu familia Akane, ya estuviste mucho tiempo lejos como para que ahora vivamos con una desconocida. No sabes cuánto te extrañamos todos.

—Lo lamento, es que, supongo que me acostumbré a estar sola.

—Pero ahora ya no estás ni en tierras remotas ni sola, estás en casa y con tú familia y pronto se casará nuestra hermana y es importante que te interese, Kasumi espera mucho de ti, todos queremos estar contigo… Akane; ¿De verdad ya no amas a Tofú?

Dejo por completo de comer y la miro tranquila, en cambio, ella se ve ansiosa por mi respuesta.

—En serio, deja de decir eso, yo dejé de amar a Tofú desde hace muchos años ¿Por qué no me crees?

—¿Qué quieres que piense? Te hiciste médico por él y te fuiste lejos cuando era novio de Kasumi, regresas y nada de su boda te interesa.

—Primero que nada, yo no me hice médico por él, eso que te quede claro; yo siempre admiré la profesión y en consecuencia admiraba a Tofú, pero jamás elegí mi carrera por estar cerca de él, de hecho, mis servicios los pedí en lugares que me interesaran y pudiera aprender, nunca con la intención de coincidir con Tofú. En segundo lugar, el internado en Estados Unidos fue una beca pagada por el gobierno y en un lugar privilegiado, en la universidad se sabía que solo los mejores podían acceder a estos beneficios y por eso me esforcé tanto por conseguirlo, para ese tiempo Tofú y Kasumi se veían más que dichosos y comprendí que se amaban y no sabes lo feliz que fui por ella porque es mi hermana.

Además, Shinnosuke dejó de ser mi amigo y se convirtió en mi novio y créeme que fue lindo vivir con él hasta que médicos sin fronteras me reclutó y no fue planeado, en Estados Unidos mis maestros nos hablaron del programa y me interesó, jamás creí que pasaría realmente.

Así que, por favor, no digas eso; yo quiero estar con ustedes, todo cambiará, lo prometo.

—¿Lo ves? Es sencillo hablar. Discúlpame, pero tenía que preguntarlo, has sido un mar de secretos desde hace mucho tiempo y si estabas pasando por algo difícil no quería que lo pasaras sola.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes además imagínate la gran noticia ¡Loca interrumpe la boda de su hermana por estar enamorada del novio desde que tenía cuatro años! ¡Qué escándalo!

—Me imagino a papá llorando como mártir.

—¡Pidiéndole disculpas a mamá por criarme mal! Jajajaja.

—Aunque bueno, yo podía vender la exclusiva sobre todo esto.

—¡Eres una desgraciada Nabiky! Jajaja.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú te estás robando al novio! Zorra.

Mi risa inunda la cafetería y me siento desahogada, me doy cuenta ahora de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi perfecta hermana y hablar con ella como mi mejor amiga.

—Tarada… No me he robado a nadie, además Tofú ya es demasiado viejo para mí.

—Cierto, Kasumi tiene sexo con una pasa.

—¡Jajaja! ¿En serio? ¿Tofú ya no es guapo?

—Na, solo estoy molestando, realmente se sigue viendo bien pero no como los muñecotes que tienes de compañeros y sobre todo el suculento de Ranma.

—¡Hey, hey!

—¡Te atrapé sucia! Deja de hacerte la loca y ¡Cuéntame todo! ah, pero antes, permíteme darte un consejo, por favor no te exijas tanto ya eres una maravillosa doctora. El mundo no se va a acabar porque descanses un poco.

—Gracias Nabiky estaré más con ustedes— Contesto sonriendo.

—Ahora sí cuéntame de Saotome y el director, porque discúlpame, pero esa pelea fue de celos.

La miro resignada y suspiro. No puedo negarle nada a mi hermana mayor, de hecho, nunca he podido y esta vez no quiero quedarme callada, necesito hablar con ella.

—Está bien, te contaré todo...

Llego a mi habitación malhumorado y dolorido, tengo mucha hambre y me arden las costillas, pero nada me enoja más que haberla visto lastimada y herida ese imbécil va a saber quién soy yo.

—Señor Saotome— Me llama una sonriente enfermera entrada en años —Le he traído su comida y analgésicos ¿Necesita algo más?

—Gracias. Sí, por favor dígale al director que necesito hablar con él de manera urgente, que lo espero aquí y que si no viene iré a buscarlo.

—Claro señor Saotome, lo haré en seguida. Con permiso.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó... — Le cuento tranquila.

—Vaya, por lo que veo, le gustas mucho al campeón Akane.

—Yo... No sé Nabiky— Digo suspirando.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Eso de besarnos no fue profesional. He cuidado mucho mi carrera como para que ahora por un deseo...

—¡Ajá! Lo deseas. No te culpo ¿Él te encanta no? — Me dice sonriendo.

—¡Claro que me encanta! Y eso es lo que está mal. ¡Es mi paciente Nabiky y ni siquiera lo conozco!

—Bueno, sí, besarlo no fue profesional pero tampoco es que hayas matado a nadie ¿Hay alguna regla que impida que tengas algo con él?

—No ninguna, pero...

—Pero nada. Escucha, ambos se gustan y no tiene nada de malo. Pero es cierto que debes conocerlo... Además...

—¿Además qué? ¿por qué te quedaste seria?

—Akane. Ranma no tiene una muy buena fama, creo que eso queda claro su vida es un desastre, sobre todo su vida sentimental. Mira no lo juzgo supongo que se ha descontrolado un poco por la muerte de su madre y por lo que sé, antes no era mujeriego y es un hombre que en estos momentos se encuentra muy solo. A lo que voy es que no esperes un príncipe porque Ranma no lo es ahora, es alguien con errores, muchos errores, pero él debe salir de esto; tú no eres beneficencia ¿Entiendes? No estás aquí para salvarlo, él debe salvarse, si necesita tu ayuda dásela, pero el trabajo duro debe hacerlo él. Si quieres conocerlo, hazlo, pero cuida tu corazón; ayúdalo en lo que es tú trabajo y escúchalo, pero déjalo ser un hombre. Y, sobre todo, permite que él te conquiste. Los chicos como Ranma con fama, fortuna y belleza están acostumbrados a tener todo fácil, si quieres que dure y sea real ve con cuidado y despacio.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí. Y creo que le gustas muchísimo, por lo que investigué, Ranma nunca ha defendido a una mujer por mucho que le guste, además pude notar cómo te miro cuando aseguró lo que quiere y a dónde va.

—Pensé que lo había imaginado… ¿Por qué fue la pelea con el de la prensa?

—Por una bailarina exótica.

—Menos mal.

—No fue por defenderla, al parecer le robó dinero y él se lo pidió, el tipo intervino y terminaron en golpes fue un pleito de borrachos.

—Qué linda anécdota —Le contesto divertida.

—Bueno no la defendió, además casi le da un puñetazo a Tatewaki por ti, realmente fue galante, yo ya estaría besuqueándome con él.

—Tonta… Creo que tienes razón.

—Sí que la tengo cariño. Akane sé que eres una adulta, pero ten cuidado ¿Sí? siempre vas a ser mi hermanita pequeña, solo no quiero verte sufrir.

—Gracias— Le contesto sinceramente mientras tomo su mano.

—¡Y por favor! Ven a casa.

—¡Lo haré! Lo prometo. Oye ¿Ya compraste tu vestido para la cena de compromiso?

—No, iré con Kasumi la siguiente semana, acompáñanos.

—¡Tenemos una cita!

—Hecho. Debo irme cariño, estaré viniendo para ver cómo va Ranma y presentar los avances con los patrocinadores, así que te veré seguido. Te amo, cuídate — Se despide de mí mientras me da un beso en la frente y la veo partir. Sé lo que tengo qué hacer, pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar con él, porque cuando está cerca, mi mente no piensa con claridad y es difícil ser profesional. Me levanto y encamino mis pasos a su habitación, es tiempo de que hablemos.

Voy a romperle los huesos a ese imbécil. Primero por haberla lastimado y segundo por hacerme caminar hasta su estúpida oficina con las muletas, le dieron el mensaje de que tenía que verlo, pero claro, el muy infeliz no fue porque sabe de lo que se trata. Quería hablar con él de manera tranquila, pero ahora que se vaya al diablo. De no ser por el elevador habría tardado siglos en llegar, y, aun así, comienzan a dolerme las costillas ese infeliz en serio me ha hecho enojar.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Dónde es la oficina del director? — Pregunto a una enfermera que se cruza en mi camino.

—Doble por este pasillo hasta el fondo. El director no está en este momento, pero no tarda, acabo de ver que viene hacia acá.

—Gracias.

Tomo aire con cuidado mientras camino hacia esa elegante oficina de cristales que se ven tan frágiles como mi paciencia en estos momentos. Me recargo en una pared lateral a la oficina en espera de Tatewaki. Tal como lo dijo la enfermera él aparece tras cinco minutos y cuando me mira, da un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pero se recompone de inmediato y sonríe de manera socarrona. Sabe a qué vine.

—Deberías estar descansado. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me pregunta mientras se acerca y se planta frente a mí.

—Te mandé decir que si no ibas a hablar conmigo yo vendría. Y aquí estoy.

—Ya sé de quién quieres hablar— Suspira— Sí, no debí gritarle, después me disculpo con ella ¿Satisfecho? — Me guiña un ojo burlón y eso hace que me enfurezca más.

—Para nada— Le contesto tratando de controlarme.

—Pues qué lástima— Dice mientras comienza a retirarse— Ve a descansar Ranma, y no te metas en líos por ella.

Termina la conversación mientras su mano izquierda se posa en mi hombro para darme un par de palmadas.

Terrible error.

Tan rápido como toca mi hombro izquierdo, mi mano derecha aprisiona fuertemente sus dedos doblándolos al revés en una dolorosa llave de ninjutsu. El grito que sale de su boca es inmediato y ensordecedor, parece que su garganta va a desgarrarse y yo no puedo sentirme más feliz.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?! ¡Suéltame Ranma! ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! —Grita desesperado mientras se dobla de dolor e intenta zafarse tirándome un golpe que se queda en un intento patético de puñetazo que logro esquivar. No puede moverse y lo sabe, pero se retuerce como un gusano queriendo soltarse, sin embargo, lo único que logra es que aplique más fuerza en él. Me agacho acercándome a su oído con cautela, y tratando de disimular el creciente dolor de mi costado, si me golpea o empuja estoy perdido, mi ventaja sobre él es nula.

—Escúchame bien imbécil— Le hablo en un furioso susurro— Además de gritarle la golpeaste y le abriste la mano, créeme que no pudiste ser más estúpido.

—¡Yo no quería golpearla! ¡Ah! ¡De verdad!

—¡Pero lo hiciste!

—¡No era mi intención herirla! ¡No quería herirla! ¡Lo juro! ¡Vas a romperme la mano ya suéltame! — Grita dolorosamente respirando como si estuviera corriendo un maratón.

—No importa lo que querías o tus intenciones. Tú golpeas a Akane y yo te golpeo a ti ¡¿Entendiste?!

—¡Sí Entendí! ¡Entendí! ¡Ya, Ranma! ¡Es solo una mujer!

Mi agarre se vuelve tan fuerte y cruel que se escucha el crujir proveniente de su mano, conozco ese sonido, es inconfundible, previo a romper un hueso y él grita atormentado y como un loco llevando su mano libre a mi muñeca intentando hacer que lo suelte. Pero ni siquiera tiene fuerza para hacerlo y desiste, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Akane no solo es una mujer! Y mejor ¡Cállate o te rompo el brazo de un tirón! Te lo advierto. Vuelve a gritarle, a tocarla o a hacerle daño y te juro que te arranco la cabeza ¡¿Te queda claro?!

—¡Sí! Está claro, ¡Está claro! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Ya suéltame!

Ruega, y miro su rostro descompuesto, enrojecido por completo y escurriendo sudor. Doy pasos laterales a su alrededor tratando de estirar el brazo, necesito alejarme de él, voy a soltarlo por fin, pero debo tener mucho cuidado porque si se levanta y me ataca estoy muerto, ojalá haya sido suficiente el castigo y no vaya tras de mí. Cuando lo suelto me doy la vuelta e intento moverme lo más rápido que me permiten las muletas y el ardiente suplicio de mi respiración que lastima mis costillas, huyo de prisa y como puedo hasta que llego al elevador. Volteo por sobre mi hombro y él no aparece, son segundos eternos hasta que un alegre tintineo me salva y el ascensor se abre invitándome a entrar; me recargo cansado, mientras sonrío por lo que acabo de hacer.

— De verdad me gustas, Akane. De verdad, me gustas.

Kodachi caminaba furibunda buscando a su hermano. La cólera que sentía superaba por mucho el cariño hacia él, no sabía cómo o de qué manera Ryoga y Tatewaki se habían enterado de que la prensa estaba ahí y en su cara, se aprovecharon de eso. Cuando salió de la cafetería y los vio hablando con los reporteros casi se desmaya, estaban con una mujer que no conocía y hablaban maravillas de Ranma, prometiendo que ganaría el torneo y hablando sandeces de ayudar a lo que para ella eran gentuza necesitada y todo esto hacía que sus planes se fueran al carajo.

Afortunadamente, toda su ira se esfumó cuando por un pasillo lateral vio pasar a Ranma. Se movía despacio por las muletas; no se dio cuenta que lo había visto y por alguna razón ella se ocultó tras un archivero y observó cómo se recargaba en la pared cerrando los ojos. Quiso salir y hablar con él, pero no lo hizo, sabía de antemano que no lograría nada salvo desprecio.

Y recordó triste que no siempre fue así; cuando eran más jóvenes habían sido grandes amigos aunque ella nunca quiso serlo, pero en ese tiempo al menos Ranma la había soportado.

Sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando vio al director acercarse al campeón, los vio cruzar un par de palabras y ella ya se iba cuando el grito agonizante de Tatewaki la alertó segundos después, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de lo estaba pasando.

La imagen era extraña y difícil de creer; su imponente hermano se encontraba en el suelo suplicando que Ranma lo soltara, extrañamente le causó una creciente y tremenda satisfacción ver su dolor y rogaba internamente que sus dedos se rompieran como palillos, ella necesitaba el sufrimiento de los demás para sentirse plena, aunque el que se encontrara en esa situación fuera su propia sangre; recordó que esa era la principal razón de ser enfermera, no le gustaba ayudar; le fascinaba ser testigo de la aflicción ajena y además, él lo merecía por traidor.

Estaba sonriendo ampliamente esperando ansiosa ese último movimiento que hiciera a su hermano querer morir; pero no sucedió, por el contrario, Ranma gritó algo que tenía que ver con Akane y soltó a Tatewaki para luego irse rumbo al ascensor lo más rápido que podía.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, sonrió embelesada al mirarlo porque en su cabeza él sería suyo y de nadie más, solo tenía que manipular algunas cosas y su hermano la ayudaría, pero, por otro lado, ¿Por qué Ranma gritó el nombre de la doctora? Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando y para eso, necesitaba hablar con el hombre que seguía en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor.

—Qué postura tan poco apropiada para ti hermano— Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—¡Cállate! — Contestó él, jadeante.

—Levántate ya. Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la oficina.

—¡Ayúdame a levantarme Kodachi!

—Tú puedes solo, muévete.

Cuando logró levantarse, entró a su oficina, Kodachi ya se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio y de espaldas a él, hablando sin mirarlo.

—Vi lo que pasó.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme— Contestó rodeando el escritorio sirviéndose un vaso de licor de su pequeño bar.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes?

—¡Desde que el imbécil de Ranma casi me rompe la mano!

—No grites… Me debes una explicación.

Tatewaki la miró confundido.

—La jugadita que hiciste con la prensa te quedó de maravilla ¡Bravo! Lo de ayudar a todos y que Ranma va a ganar el torneo ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso quiero verlo! ¿A quién se le ocurrió eh? a ti no creo, no eres tan listo— Le soltó levantando una ceja y cruzando las piernas.

—Con que sí fuiste tú ¿Qué pretendías?

—¡Claro que fui yo! y arruinaste todo ¡Eres un maldito traidor! Vas a pagarme esto.

—Kodachi, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías y deja de gritar en mi oficina; me importan un bledo tus niñerías con la prensa lo que pretendías se fue al diablo, así que ya lárgate por favor, no me siento bien.

Ella se compuso, necesitaba de su ayuda.

—¿Te dolió?

—No. De hecho, tenemos una cita para que me haga lo mismo en la otra mano.

—Creo que ya no eres tan respetado director.

—Cierra la boca; ya encontraré la manera de cobrarle esto a Ranma.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron maliciosamente cuando escuchó a su hermano.

—Dime qué harás— Pronunció maliciosa.

—Le pondré Viagra y un laxante en la comida— Contestó bebiendo el líquido y sentándose en su enorme silla.

—¿Qué tienes trece años?

—No, pero tampoco estuvo bien lo que hice, me merecía esto.

—Fue por Akane ¿Verdad?

—Sí — Contestó suspirando.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Le grité y… —La miró, no necesitaba saberlo todo— Me comporté como un idiota con ella, créeme que merecía esto.

—Eres un imbécil por pensar así, Akane Tendo no vale ni tu tiempo.

—Ranma no piensa lo mismo. Por el contrario, le importa. Creo que se gustan— dijo resignado.

—¡No digas sandeces! ¡A Ranma no puede gustarle semejante mujerzuela! ¡Ranma debe darse cuenta de eso y tú me tienes que ayudar!

Él la miró de nueva cuenta, ahora con extrema preocupación, su hermana ya había dejado de ser una niña de dieciséis encaprichada con un juguete, no, ahora era una mujer enloquecida con un hombre que jamás se fijaría en ella y le dolía verla perder la cabeza por ese mismo hombre.

—No entiendo qué quieres, pero no te voy a ayudar, déjalos en paz Kodachi. No sé por qué sigues tan empecinada en querer estar con Saotome, él nunca te ha corres...

—¡Cállate! Yo lo amo ¡Nunca me he rendido, merezco su amor!

—Es que esto no se trata de merecer, sino de elegir ¡Cielos Kodachi! eres joven y hermosa además de ser rica ¡Deja de desperdiciar tu vida!

—¡Su padre nos comprometió!

—Pero él no tenía el derecho de hacerlo ¡Lo abandonó desde los siete años! ¡Ese compromiso jamás fue legitimo! Y aunque lo fuera, Ranma nunca te ha amado.

—¡Basta! —Gritó comenzando a llorar y su hermano no podía sentirse peor de verla sufrir, pero no podía dejar que siguiera con esta locura.

—No. Tienes que parar con esto. Entiende de una vez, no te quiere.

—¡Akane tampoco te quiere!

Eso le dolió porque era cierto y por un momento sintió el sufrimiento de su hermana y estuvo a punto de consolarla. Miró su maltrecha mano; ahora más que nunca era real el que Akane no lo quisiera, pero precisamente era ahora el momento de tratar de hacer parar a su hermana.

—Lo sé— Contestó con fingida tranquilidad— Y... Está bien.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡No te hagas el bueno ahora! Quieres meterte en la cama de Akane tanto como yo en la vida de Ranma.

—Las cosas no son así Kodachi. Y por favor, ya sal de mi oficina, necesito atenderme la mano.

—¡Ayúdame! — Sollozó ella lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano— ¡Ayúdame yo lo amo! Con ella no será feliz.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—¡Solo por esta vez, solo una vez ayúdame y te prometo acercarte a ella!

—Yo no le gusto y aunque le gustara yo… Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

—¡Tatewaki por favor! Solamente dile que soy la prometida de Ranma y ya. No te pediré más, lo juro.

—¡Pero no lo eres!

—¡Pero lo seré! ¡Juro que lo seré! Mira, si no logro nada está vez me olvido de él ¿Sí?

El rostro de su hermana estaba manchado por negros surcos de maquillaje que escurrían desde sus ojos a la barbilla, rogaba con la mirada que la ayudara y se veía desesperada ¿Qué debía hacer? Era su hermana la que se encontraba sufriendo. Y como siempre sucumbió a sus lágrimas.

—Lo pensaré, no te prometo nada.

—¡Gracias! Ahora me voy ¿Sí? Cuídate esa mano hermanito.

—No... No ¡Ven acá Kodachi! No he dicho que sí ni hemos terminado de hablar.

Lo ignoró sonriente y cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina para salir, sintió que un regalo del cielo le había sido dado, ahí estaba la mujer que tanto odiaba. Se aproximaba a ellos con su mirada inocente, se veía pensante y tranquila, pero ella se encargaría de hacer que esa paz se fuera a la basura y de paso le daría una lección.

—Doctora Tendo— Dijo llorosa— Disculpe, no me encuentro bien ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Yo... Ah, venía a ver a tu hermano, quería consultarle... Algo— Contestó Akane confundida, buscando con la vista a su jefe.

—¿Qué sucede Akane? — Preguntó el director saliendo de la oficina, se veía terrible, estaba enrojecido del rostro, su elegante traje estaba completamente arrugado y el cabello era una maraña indescifrable.

—Yo… Iba a empezar la guardia de Ranma pero me encontré a Mousse y a Shinnosuke en el camino y me preguntaron ¿Qué consultorios utilizarán? Pero… Veo que es mal momento… Regresaré después—.

—No doctora Tendo, creo que llega en el momento justo— Le dijo Kodachi en seguida limpiándose el rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando? Director, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Yo… Akane por favor, hablemos después ¿Quieres?

—¡Claro que no está bien! — Contestó Kodachi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomando la mano de su hermano y mostrándosela Akane.

—Director ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

El precioso rostro de Akane era de total confusión; la enfermera estaba en un mar de llanto y el médico se veía desconectado de la realidad y cuando tomó la mano de Tatewaki para revisarla él perdió la poca voluntad para enfrentar a su hermana, era mentira que aceptaba que Akane no lo quisiera y no tuvo las agallas para negarle la ayuda a Kodachi, ni negársela a él mismo.

—Ranma, eso pasó— Contestó su jefe.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por defenderte doctora! — Gritó Kodachi al borde de la histeria.

—¡Por favor kodachi deja de gritar y cálmate! — Pidió su hermano.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Esto es el acabose para la carrera de Ranma.

—De qué ha…

—Ranma ya no tiene patrocinadores y convencí a mi padre y a Tatewaki de que apostaran fuertes sumas de dinero por él y además le brindaron el patrocinio que necesitaba ¿Sabes lo que hará mi padre cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido? Le retirará toda ayuda a Ranma ¡Y yo no puedo permitirlo!

La doctora se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar los gritos de la enfermera y poder contestar de la mejor manera, pero se encontraba contrariada aún para enfrentarla.

—Discúlpame Kodachi, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto… Con permiso.

—¡No! claro que no tienes nada que ver Akane, ¡Ranma lo hizo por ti, por defenderte! ¡yo lo escuché! si mi padre se entera de esto no solo lo dejará en la ruina ¡También romperá nuestro compromiso!

La hermosa mujer sintió como un agujero se abría a sus pies. Comprometidos; Kodachi y Ranma estaban comprometidos y ella… Ella, había sido una completa estúpida por ilusionarse.

—Kodachi, ya deja de…

—¿De qué eh? ¿de defender a mí prometido? No hermano; yo lo amo y tú lo sabes, Akane, esto es tú responsabilidad.

La doctora volvió de su estupor y aunque sentía un enorme y creciente enojo pudo contenerse.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, no le pedí a Ranma que me defendiera, arréglenlo ustedes; esta responsabilidad no es mía y no la acepto… Con permiso.

Se dio la vuelta y los dejó sorprendidos, entonces Tatewaki reaccionó, iba a ir tras ella porque eran mentiras las palabras de su hermana y él no podía engañar a Akane, pero la enfermera lo detuvo.

—Deja que se vaya.

—No, ¡Suéltame! Esto no es correcto.

—¡Tatewaki!

—¡Akane!

—Ya basta director no quiero saber nada de problemas— Le contestó ella caminando y dándole la espalda a su jefe.

—Solo escúchame.

—No.

—Akane, Ranma no…

—Doctor Tatewaki, lo han estado llamando de gobierno urgentemente, es el secretario de salud, quieren darle una comisión— Interrumpió una joven enfermera buscando a su jefe.

—Yuca, por favor, diles que después les llamo, me urge hablar con la doctora Tendo.

—Es que doctor, lo han llamado cinco veces, es muy urgente.

—Doctora Tendo, te busco después, por favor, las cosas no son… Es que… Por favor, hablemos más tarde, vamos Yuca.

Akane se iba en ese momento cuando Kodachi nuevamente le dio alcance.

—Doctora Tendo ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

—No Kodachi, tengo trabajo.

—Por favor —Suplicó tomando del brazo a la doctora— Solo escúcheme un momento.

—Bien, habla.

—Yo estoy enamorada de Ranma desde hace muchísimo tiempo, he luchado por él y me duele el camino que ha tomado, estamos pasando por un mal momento como pareja, pero yo espero que podamos superarlo, le hablo como mujer, créame que le he perdonado de todo a mi prometido… Hasta sus incontables engaños, perdóneme por culparla, estaba enojada, yo sé que Ranma defiende a todos, él lo hace siempre por su gran corazón, sólo le pido que trate de mantenerse al margen con él para no tener problemas, por favor.

—No necesitas pedírmelo Kodachi, descuida; te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Kodachi río internamente en cuanto la linda doctora se marchó, era muy fácil engañar a los demás con sus lágrimas, no logró lo que quería con la conferencia, pero a cambio ganó distancia entre ambos y tiempo, un mundo de tiempo a su favor.

Las palabras de la odiosa enfermera retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Cuando escuchó lo del compromiso con Ranma su corazón se rompió como el más frágil cristal, después, esa patética súplica de la Kuno hablando de lo mucho que le había perdonado a su novio por engañarla la había hecho sentir aún más burlada ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se dejó envolver como una tonta por sus ojos, su voz y su cuerpo ¿por qué le gustaba tanto ese hombre? Tenía qué reconocerlo, el efecto que él producía en ella nadie más había hecho que lo sintiera y lo único que le quedaba era conservar intacta su dignidad; soportó, soportó todo lo que pudo frente a Kodachi, fingió que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero no era así y se sentía una completa estúpida por comportarse como una adolescente.

—Solo fue un beso, Pero qué ¡Idiota! —Caminaba de prisa sin darse cuenta de que no iba a ningún lugar cuando un golpe seco la sacó de su estupor.

—Doctora Tendo ¿Está bien? ¿La lastimé?

—No... No Mousse discúlpame, no me fijé por dónde iba, no quise chocar contigo.

—No se preocupe ¿Le sucede algo? Se ve confundida.

—Estoy bien, yo... Iba a ver a Ranma.

—Ah... Um... Lo dejamos en su habitación y preguntó por usted, el doctor Ryugen también, pero, ya se fue.

—Gracias Mousse y... Ya no me hables de usted, por favor.

—Está bien... Akane.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No si me necesitas para algo— Contestó él, sonriente.

—No, si gustas puedes irte, te llamaré más tarde para darte el itinerario de tus consultas.

—Bien, te veo mañana Akane, descansa y me despides de Ranma, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Mousse— Ese respiro de cinco minutos con Mousse le ayudó a calmarse, aunque aún se sentía como una tonta.

—No es el fin del mundo Akane, tranquila, y él es solo un hombre, sabes lo que debes hacer— Se dijo a sí misma suspirando, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente porque estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación de quién le robaba la paz. Cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se asomó lo encontró dormido, y por un momento sintió calma, entró y revisó las notas que le habían dejado Mousse y Shinnosuke de los medicamentos y comidas que había recibido. Después se dirigió a él, necesitaba revisar sus signos, pero cuando vio su rostro sintió una tremenda desazón inundando su corazón; cerró los ojos reprendiéndose internamente debía hacer su trabajo rápido e irse. Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando a su espalda escuchó su voz.

—Akane.

Se detuvo de repente apretando sus ojos chocolate, el momento había llegado.

—Perdón si te desperté, solo venía a ver si te sentías mejor, te dejo descansar.

Ranma la miró extrañado, no la conocía bien pero no era la misma mujer que había defendido esa mañana, su mirada era distinta.

—No te vayas, me... Me duele mucho el cuello, no sé si me lastimé por favor ¿Podrías revisarme?

—Claro... Voy a necesitar que te levantes un poco de la almohada, te ayudaré.

Akane se acercó a él y pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda de Ranma y lo empujó ligeramente hacia adelante para incorporarlo; no supo en qué momento se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su paciente.

—¿Qué estás ha...

No terminó la pregunta porque sus labios fueron reclamados por la dulce boca de Ranma que le cortó el aliento en un beso ardiente y cargado de deseo, en un momento quiso dar marcha atrás pero no pudo, porque no quería hacerlo, ese día habían pasado tantas cosas que ambos necesitaban refugiarse en el otro, y el abrazo que ella le dio profundizando ese beso fue un trago de agua fresca en medio del desierto para Ranma, fue paz y fuegos artificiales, ardor y cura y algo tan abrazador que ninguno se dio cuenta de los ojos que se encontraban fuera de la habitación observándolos.

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos! Deseo con todo mi corazón que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y de verdad lamento el que hayan esperado tanto tiempo por este capítulo, la vida adulta es más que injusta cuando queremos escribir, pero… Les doy enormes gracias por acompañarme en este año que inició este proyecto. Hoy, las cosas están un poco más ordenadas y podré escribir un poco más y bueno… Aunque mis fieles seguidoras del Team Ranmaconda son las responsables de esto, el presente capítulo va completamente dedicado a mi beta Vanesa. Así que pido a todos los presentes se levanten de su asiento con una copa y me acompañen a brindar por ella por haberse graduado y cumplir una de las muchas metas que cumplirá en su vida: Ser una profesionista, Vane; todos los días agradezco a Diosito que me permitió ser tu amiga, tú siempre vas a estar en mi corazón y aunque estamos lejos, te quiero y aprecio, imagino por completo lo que sientes en estos momentos con tu gran loro y sé que siempre serás una maravillosa profesional. Recibe un caluroso abrazo desde México y sigue soñando y siendo tan auténtica como siempre. Te quiero.

Y bueno…Les informo que estoy trabajando en unas historias que no pudieron salir a la luz en los retos de mes del teamRanmaconda pero que finalmente serán publicadas, aunque sea a destiempo, ¡No me apedreen porque no he terminado Cúrame! Tendrá un final, lo prometo. Y, para terminar. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review o mensaje, los leo y los atesoro en mi corazón porque la historia es por y para ustedes. Por estar aquí, y por leer esto infinitas gracias.

Suya siempre. Maya Shapyro.


	9. Capítulo 9 Entre hombres

Ranma y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 9.

Entre hombres.

Ranma la abrazó con mayor fuerza y atrajo su cintura hacia él, respiró su aliento tibio y sintió el calor de ambos creciendo, fue entonces cuando las ácidas palabras de Kodachi golpearon en la mente de la joven doctora y la regresaron a la realidad, apresuradamente, abrió los ojos y entendió que era momento de ponerle fin a su incipiente romance, así que poco a poco fue calmando su boca y dejó de moverla de manera paulatina, hasta que el beso cesó finalmente.

—No... No hagas eso— Pidió la doctora subiendo lentamente sus manos al firme y fuerte pecho del campeón y separándose lentamente para no lastimarlo.

Él la miró como si no entendiera lo que le acababa de pedir y antes de separarse la jaló del antebrazo para besarla nuevamente.

—No... Por favor—Rogó ella volteando su rostro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Hice algo mal? — Preguntó preocupado.

—Ranma... Esto es un error.

Cuando esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado profundo en alguna parte de su ser que él no supo ni siquiera explicar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Preguntó comenzando a irritarse.

—Soy tu doctora, tengo una misión no solo contigo sino con este hospital, hay un límite que nunca debe ser cruzado por ningún médico con su paciente y yo ya lo hice… No debí comportarme de esta manera, no es ético.

Si ella hubiera hablado con el hombre de meses antes tal vez habría encontrado comprensión en la respuesta, sin embargo, estaba ante alguien que perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido, el dolor en su cuerpo lo atormentaba y lo único que necesitaba era tenerla a su lado; por lo tanto, la reacción de Ranma desencadenaría un tremendo conflicto.

—A ver Akane; tú me dices, sin tomarme en cuenta siquiera por supuesto, que porque eres mi doctora y de repente tienes un dilema ético no puedes estar conmigo y no podemos tener una relación cuando nos hemos besado y te he defendido porque tú me gustas y yo te gusto a ti ¿Así es? ¿Entiendo bien?

—No es solo un dilema ético, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa sé lo que pasó con el director Ku…

—¡Ah vaya! Esa es la razón, el imbécil de Tatewaki ya te contó.

—Me enseñó lo que le hiciste y por favor cálmate...

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando me dices que soy un error para ti y vienes a defender al idiota que te golpeó Akane! ¡¿Acaso él te gusta?!

—¿De dónde sacas eso? Es que ni siquiera me dejas explicarte; no entiendo por qué te pones así y por favor baja la voz.

—Me pongo así porque vi cómo te trataron los idiotas de Ryugen y Kuno y al parecer eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad?

—¡Estás enfermo Ranma! ni siquiera sabía que Shinnosuke estaría aquí y de verdad no sé qué cosa tan linda viste en el actuar de Kuno cuando me cortó la mano, además, te recomiendo que midas tus palabras y no vuelvas a ofenderme, créeme que esos celos no te quedan en absoluto y lo sabes, así que deja de tomarte atribuciones conmigo que no te corresponden.

—¡Claro! A mí no me corresponde nada de ti, tal vez el director sí pueda darte lo que quieres o Ryugen.

—¿Qué cosa tienen que ver aquí Shinnosuke y Kuno?

—¡Ay por favor, Akane! Si lo único que le faltó a ese par de cretinos fue ponerte un letrero con el nombre de cada uno.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—¡No me grites!

—¡Te grito porque eres un patán Ranma! y da gracias que estás lesionado porque de no ser así ya te habría cerrado esa sucia boca que tienes de un buen bofetón y deja de ser tan ridículo cómo te atreves a exigir nada ¡Cuando eres consciente de que no puedes darme una relación!

La bofetada de Akane no llegó a él físicamente, pero lo que sí llegó, fue un puñetazo a su pecho en forma de palabras, y eso fue peor ¿Él no podía darle una relación? ¿tanto desconfiaba de sus intenciones? ¿tanto le había pesado lo que Kuno dijo y lo que él le hizo? O simplemente ¿Era por Ryugen?

—Vete.

—Escu…

—¡Que te largues! ¿No entiendes? Tu presencia me molesta, tu olor me molesta, ¡Tú no me quieres a mí, pues yo no te quiero a ti! Y menos verte ¡Lárgate!

—Ranma…

—¡Lárgate!

Ella dio la vuelta y salió en seguida de la habitación con ira y rabia en la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a ofenderla? Había sido humillada por Ranma y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, estaba indignada y desolada a la vez porque además era cierto que le gustaba y quería estar con él, porque no sabía la razón de ese desenfreno que le provocaba y que no podía ni debía ser, huyó hacia su consultorio prometiendo no acercársele y sacarlo de su cabeza, a fin de cuentas, ellos no eran nada más qué médico y paciente.

Un segundo después de verla salir por la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se maldijo por haberla lastimado, gritó su nombre, la llamó en vano y en su desesperación quiso ir tras ella, se levantó como pudo gritando, pero esta vez su cuerpo no podría ayudarlo más. Cayó sobre su lado derecho y en seguida fue auxiliado por las enfermeras que más por miedo que por prudencia no se habían atrevido a entrar al escuchar los gritos de reclamo del campeón a su doctora.

—Señor Saotome por favor no se mueva, en seguida lo ayudaremos.

—Yo puedo solo, gracias.

—No se lo haga más difícil.

—Llamen a la doctora Tendo.

—Pero…

—¡Que la llamen!

—Basta ya Ranma.

Era la voz de Kuno entrando a la habitación lo que calló a todos, el peleador lo miró desde el piso puesto que aún no podía levantarse, no se inmutó ni cambió su semblante retador.

—Déjame ayudarte— Habló el director estirándose hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dijeron que estabas peleando con Akane y que además la corriste; ya déjame ayudarte.

—Tú no me toques.

El médico suspiró cansado.

—Si sigues así voy a sedarte y amarrarte a la cama, te puedes lastimar la pierna de manera grave si te comportas como un loco y es en serio cuando te digo que ya no quiero pelear contigo; señoritas salgan de aquí por favor.

Después de ayudarlo a incorporarse y regresar a la cama, Kuno lo miró tranquilo, estaba decidido a contarle a su amigo lo que Kodachi había hecho.

—Tenemos qué hablar.

—No, tú tienes qué hablar, para mí todo quedó muy claro cuando fui a verte a tu oficina.

—No podemos seguir peleando, sobre todo por ella.

—Entre ella y yo no hay nada, ya déjame en paz.

Al escucharlo una esperanza nació en el corazón del médico ¿Podría ser que Akane llegara a quererlo? Se permitió sentir la ilusión de que la doctora lo mirara como algo más que su jefe y le diera una oportunidad; entonces, toda la voluntad de ser sincero con Ranma se fue al diablo porque como su hermana le había asegurado era una mentira el que renunciara a Akane, se engañaba a sí mismo tratando de convencerse que estaba bien sin ella y luchó con toda su alma para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le alegraba el saber que había una ínfima posibilidad.

—Ah ¿No?

—No. Y conmigo no necesitas fingir nada así que quita ya esa cara de estúpido que tienes y déjame solo, quiero descansar.

No necesitó de más palabras para entender que debía dejarlo solo de una vez por todas.

—Hasta mañana entonces.

Fue una horrible noche para él.

Los ojos llenos de dolorosa furia de la mujer que le encantaba se habían quedado grabados en su memoria y lo habían atormentado al tratar de dormir, estuvo despierto casi todo el tiempo hasta que poco antes de amanecer pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas.

Cuando despertó, tenía enfrente una bandeja con abundantes y variados alimentos y bebidas que miró sin interés, aunque estaba decidido a comer, no quería otra visita de "Deditos Tatewaki".

Casi terminaba de desayunar cuando la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo entró a su habitación, pulcramente vestido de traje negro llevaba un enorme sobre en las manos.

—Buenos días, señor Saotome ¿Cómo se siente?

—Mejor, buenos días Shinnosuke.

—Tengo sus placas y me alegra informarle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hay ninguna lesión en su columna o su cabeza; así que le quitaremos el yeso en dos semanas.

—Fantástico, felicidades a mí.

Shinnosuke no estaba para bromas, cuando llegó al hospital escuchó por casualidad como las enfermeras chismoseaban sobre la pelea que habían tenido Ranma y Akane el día anterior, supo que él le gritó y la echó de su habitación y estaba furioso no solo con su paciente sino también con ella por involucrarse con el bruto que para él era Ranma, sí, él sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, pudo darse cuenta de ello y no lo soportaba; además, entendía que todo era mucho más difícil ahora con Saotome en su camino y estaba tan irritado que cualquier cosa lo molestaba, esquivó la mirada de su paciente porque no deseaba hacer la situación más volátil de lo que ya era y entonces se topó con la bandeja del desayuno y vio varios alimentos completos.

—Debe comer todo lo que le den.

—No tengo hambre.

—Aun así, debe intentar está casi a la mitad la comida.

—Y tú me la vas a dar en la boca ¿O qué?

— Contestó altanero, no soportaba ver a ese hombre con su aparente y fingida cordialidad.

—No… Tal vez Akane quiera… Y por cierto trate de no moverse mucho, lo digo por la caída que tuvo ayer; su pierna se vería afectada.

—Ya que eres tan considerado y te preocupo tanto ¿Por qué no la llamas? Necesito mi baño de esponja.

La poca paciencia y amabilidad que el doctor podía mostrar se esfumó al momento de que él mencionara un acercamiento con su exnovia, por lo tanto, Shinnosuke decidió que era momento de tener una charla entre hombres.

—¿Sabes Ranma? creo que tú y yo tenemos un conflicto de intereses.

—Dilo directamente, tu conflicto soy yo porque quiero estar con Akane y ella conmigo.

—¿Ella está contigo Ranma? Supe de su tremenda pelea.

—No voy a discutir eso ni a darte explicaciones, dime lo que tengas qué decir y retírate.

—Akane y yo tuvimos una historia y si nos separamos fue por sus viajes no porque dejara de amarme, la vida me dio la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con ella y no pienso dejar que tú lo arruines ¿Queda claro? Solo estoy aquí por recuperarla. Espero que lo entiendas y no te entrometas.

—Jajaja de verdad Shinnosuke no sé qué te da valor para hablarme de esa manera, en serio nunca pensé que tuvieras las agallas, pero ya que estás tan decidido a pelear por ella solo voy a decirte esto una vez: Deja a Akane en paz. Lo que tuvieron no me interesa en lo absoluto y como ya me contaste es historia.

—No te tengo miedo Ranma y créeme, voy a recuperarla.

—¡No! eso no va a suceder; es muy conveniente para ti que ahora se encuentren, pero no hiciste nada por buscarla antes y no te inventes milagros como que la vida te da una nueva relación con ella porque no va a pasar.

—Entiende que…

—Entiende tú Ruygen. La única oportunidad que tienes con ella es para despedirte, acéptalo de una buena vez.

—Hablas con tanta seguridad que va a ser muy duro cuando te topes con la realidad, ella no es para ti ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle? Tienes muchas cosas en contra.

—Si lo que aseguras es cierto ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? Déjala decidir y punto ¿o es eso lo que temes?

—Como ya te lo dije no te tengo miedo y lo que va a pasar es que ella decidirá por mí así que ¡Aléjate de ella Ranma!

Cuando el doctor salió hecho una fiera y se quedó solo, cerró los ojos y quiso descansar, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con esa bella mujer, pero en esa cama iba a ser difícil, confió en que pudiera verla por sus revisiones lo que no sabía era que no la vería en lo que para él sería un largo tiempo.

Ese día fue aburrido, estuvo somnoliento y de mal humor quería verla y sin embargo, cuando las enfermeras entraban a vigilarlo él levantaba la mirada esperanzado por encontrarla desilusionándose cada vez más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lógico que no estaría ahí, la había echado de la peor manera y a cada minuto se sentía desesperado porque la tarde avanzaba y ella no llegaba, de sobra sabía que no iría a verlo pero deseaba estar equivocado, anhelaba con toda su alma que Akane se compadeciera del pobre estúpido que en esos momentos era y se arrepintió de nuevo por gritarle, por no escuchar, pero es que ella le había llamado error.

—¡Error! ¡Error! Tonta Akane… Yo solo quería besarte.

—Espero que no hables de mí.

—¡Mousse!

—Hola Ranma buenas noches ¿Cómo te sientes? — Saludó el visitante sonriendo amigablemente.

—Yo… Estoy mejor gracias

—Qué bueno, dame un minuto ¿Sí? Revisaré tus notas médicas… ok estás durmiendo en el día y en la noche no concilias el sueño ¿Te preocupa algo?

—No, es que antes del accidente casi pasaba los días durmiendo y mis hábitos se hicieron nocturnos.

—Ya veo, pero necesito que duermas bien o tendrás problemas de rendimiento cuando ya estés entrenando, te voy a dar unos calmantes solo un cuarto de pastilla para que duermas bien toda la noche. Se lo informaré a Akane.

—¿Mousse la has visto?

—Sí claro— Contestó el doctor de manera natural y elaborando las indicaciones— está dando consultas ¿tú no la has visto?

—No…

—¿De verdad? Qué raro que no haya venido a verte ¿Pasó algo Ranma?

—¿No te has enterado?

—¿De qué tengo qué enterarme?

—Es que…

—Buenas noches doctor Xuanyuan, hola Ranma— Saludó su representante entrando por la puerta.

—Hola Ryoga, no esperaba verte a estas horas.

—Hola señor Hibiky.

—Vine porque quiero ver cómo estás y te traje un poco de ropa limpia, no pude estar aquí antes porque Nabiky necesitaba varias entrevistas con posibles patrocinadores ¿Hay algo nuevo doctor?

—El informe de Ryugen dice que no hay lesiones, pero el señor Saotome no ha descansado, le daré unos calmantes para que logre dormir y de igual forma… No estás comiendo bien.

—¿Por qué no comes?

Los miró sin saber qué contestar, le costaba mucho probar bocado, no era nada complejo, no quería comer.

—No… No me gusta la dieta.

—Oh, bueno no pasa nada, te haré otra dieta incluyendo algunas cosas que puedan gustarte.

Ryoga lo miró con preocupación y el doctor se dio cuenta que necesitaba dejarlos solos.

—Vendré más tarde para que hagamos una lista de tus comidas, con permiso señor Hibiky.

—Pase doctor… No puedes engañarme ¿Por qué no comes?

—No sé, no me siento bien.

—¿Tienes mucho dolor?

—No es eso Ryoga yo… Tuve una pelea con Kuno.

—¡¿Qué?! Y ¿Por qué?

—Y con Akane.

—¿Cómo?

—Y… Discutí con Ryugen.

—¡A ver Ranma llevas unos días aquí y ya te peleaste con dos doctores y tu novia, avísame si tienes ganas de seguir con Mousse o golpearte con alguna enfermera!

—Déjame explicarte.

—¿No escuchaste a la relacionista verdad? Que sobra decir es hermana de Akane ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

—¡Déjame hablar!

—Bien, habla ¡Habla!

—Cuando fue la pelea en el auditorio me di cuenta después de que Kuno lastimó a Akane en la mano, la cortó.

—Kuno es un imbécil sin duda.

—¡Por supuesto! Y le dije que viniera a hablar conmigo y el idiota no quiso, fui a buscarlo y le retorcí la mano con una llave, casi se la rompo.

—Oye qué bien ¡Maravilloso Ranma!

—Ya sé, ya sé que estuvo muy mal, pero ponte en mi lugar ¿Tú qué harías si golpean a Akary?

—¡Pues haría lo más prudente! Ir a dejar manco a mi doctor cuando estoy herido y dependiendo de su patrocinio ¡Debiste decirme lo que pasó!

—¿Y tú qué podías hacer? Esto es por Akane y me concierne a mí, además no voy a permitir que la golpeen Ryoga ¡Ella no hizo nada malo! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, nadie tiene el derecho de golpear a una mujer, sabes mi opinión al respecto.

—Sí— Contestó suspirando— Tienes razón, Kuno fue un maldito desgraciado y lo merecía, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo; cuéntame ¿Por qué peleaste con Akane?

—Es que… Ella y yo ya nos hemos besado, bueno yo la he besado quise hacerlo cuando vino a verme de hecho, lo hice, pero después ella ya no quiso me dijo que no es ético y que fue un error me enojé mucho, le grité, la corrí, me caí y vino Kuno y lo mandé al diablo.

—Yo contigo no sé si reír o llorar.

—Es que ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Yo tanto que la quiero y ella tratándome como un trapo.

—La quieres…

—Bueno me gusta… Mucho ¡Ya hombre!

Ryoga comenzó a reír mirando a su amigo como antes cuando se contaban sus tonterías de niños, extrañaba que sus problemas eran un vidrio roto del vecino.

—Así que ya se habían besuqueado y no me dijiste nada, eres un ingrato, pero en fin ¿Qué pasó con Ryugen?

—Vino a decirme lo de las placas y empezamos a hablar de Akane, no quiere que me entrometa en su reconquista puedes imaginar lo que le contesté.

—Sí claro que me lo imagino, bueno, te peleaste con tus doctores por una mujer que ni te quiere… eres el colmo.

—Lo único que quería era defenderla y estar con ella.

—¿Te dio motivos? ¿Es por Ryugen?

—Según ella no, me dijo que no quería causarme problemas con Kuno y que yo no podía ofrecerle una relación.

—Tan equivocada no está, lo de Kuno es grave, lo de la relación… ¿Qué explicación te dio?

—Le grité, no dejé que me explicara.

—Jajaja deberías escribir un libro sobre relaciones de pareja.

—Serían un éxito junto con tus guías de direcciones.

Ambos rieron y Ryoga entendió los motivos de Ranma para hacer lo que hizo, él mismo habría actuado igual.

—Pasé a saludar a Kuno cuando llegué y no me dijo nada de su pelea ni de lo de Akane, supongo que siente que tiene cola que le pisen y no quiere problemas conmigo.

—Por favor no le menciones nada ya no quiero que Akane se vea involucrada en todo esto.

—Despreocúpate no lo haré ¿De verdad no te gusta la dieta o te pasa algo más?

—No sé, creo que estoy aburrido.

—Sé honesto ¿Estás deprimido?

Ranma lo miró sin saber qué contestar ni siquiera se lo había preguntado o reparado en ese sentimiento y por supuesto no tenía respuesta.

—Solo estoy aburrido... Quiero salir de aquí.

—Te creo entonces, tranquilo vas a salir pronto a golpear gente, pero necesito que comas y creo firmemente que deberías hablar con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Habla con Akane, pídele disculpas por lo que pasó.

—¡Ella me dijo que soy un error!

—No dijo eso y lo sabes, estás celoso porque apareció el ex y Kuno salió a colación, acéptalo carajo; además entiende que él es su jefe y tu médico y patrocinador, tal vez no fue la manera correcta de decirte las cosas, pero tampoco debiste reaccionar así porque ella también tiene la razón.

—¿La razón? ¡Ni siquiera tiene la humanidad de venir a verme!

—Y no la culpo... Eres un baboso que además la corrió.

—¡Bueno ya! Oye si la vez dile que la necesito mucho.

—¡Ay qué romántico! Jajajaja.

—¡Vete al diablo! Ya no le digas nada.

—Como gustes, descansa y termina tu cena cuando la traigan... Aunque no te guste.

—Pero...

—¡Te la comes! Ya no quiero quejas tuyas y no solo con la comida. Descansa y sé buen perro.

—¡Imbécil!

—¿Está ocupado este lugar?

Ella levantó la vista distraía y cuando sus bellos ojos chocolate se encontraron con los turquesas de ese hombre apuesto y elegante él no pudo dejar de notar la tristeza en ellos y de inmediato su corazón se oprimió.

—¿Estás bien Akane?

—No... Yo sí, hola Shinnosuke siéntate por favor.

Se miraron sin decir nada y fue un silencio incómodo hasta que él decidió romperlo.

—No sabía que estabas comiendo aquí yo solo vine por un café, te vi y por eso me acerqué... Te traje este pastelito recuerdo que te gustaba el chocolate.

Ella sonrió como una máquina tomando el postre que él le ofrecía y el joven de nuevo tuvo la sensación de sentirse mal por verla así.

—No te había visto en estos días ¿Tuviste muchas consultas?

—Sí, las personas del hospital regional son muchas Akane, no tenía idea de cuánta ayuda se necesitaba.

—Espero que no sea abrumador para ti.

—No, para nada, si debo ser honesto prefiero tener miles de consultas antes que solo dedicarme a cuidar a una estrella.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada, sólo que quiero ayudar más es todo... Por cierto, ayer vi a Ranma y le comenté que sus placas salieron limpias.

—Sí, lo vi en tu informe, Mousse tiene la guardia diurna de esta semana, la de la noche la cubren las enfermeras y aprovecho que te veo para preguntarte ¿Qué semana prefieres de guardia?

—¿No ibas a tomar la de la primera semana? ¿Creo que hasta ibas a tomar la nocturna no?

—Es que tengo muchísimas consultas también y Ranma está al cuidado del doctor Xuanyuan así que nos vamos a organizar de manera un poco diferente, si hay cambios de nuevo te aviso ¿Está bien si tomas la siguiente semana?

—Claro que sí Akane.

El médico comprendió que ese no era el momento de acercarse a ella, no como un hombre, tal vez sí como un amigo.

—¿Por qué peleaste con Ranma?

La sorpresa en el rostro de la doctora la hacía ver mucho más hermosa de lo que era y él supo de inmediato que esa confusión en su mirada y el semblante sombrío era por el campeón y por primera vez quiso saber lo que ella sentía.

—¿Cómo?

—Las enfermeras... En todos lados hay chismes Akane— Dijo sonriendo— Anda cuéntame, somos amigos.

Anteriormente siempre habían podido hablar de todo con facilidad y tranquilidad, pero existió una historia de amor entre ellos que ahora dificultaba su incipiente amistad. Ella dudó en confiar, así que contestó de una manera vaga.

—Quería explicarle algo y no se lo dije de manera correcta, me gritó, le grité y bueno, el resto ya lo escuchaste de las enfermeras.

—Parece un malentendido solamente ¿Has ido a verlo?

—No, me echó.

—Creo que se arrepintió de eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque supe que se cayó por ir tras de ti y el doctor Kuno llegó a ayudarle.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡Las enfermeras! —Contestó riendo, levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Tú hablas mucho con ellas ¿No?

—Soy chismoso por naturaleza, me conoces.

Ella por fin volvió a sonreír y esta vez se veía sincera.

—En fin, la única manera de arreglar un malentendido es hablando Akane... Ojalá lo arregles porque no me gusta verte triste... Que tengas buen día.

Se levantó de la silla y antes de irse ella lo detuvo.

—Shinnosuke... Gracias.

—Somos amigos.

Él salió como rayo de la cafetería con el alma hecha trizas; le había costado el universo mismo darle ese consejo a Akane ¿Sería posible que el cavernícola de Ranma tuviera razón? En su mente se negaba a aceptar que pudiera ser real la posibilidad de dejar ir y para siempre a Akane Tendo.

Los calmantes le ayudaron, al fin pudo dormir de un tirón toda la noche, le cambiaron la dieta y aunque no terminaba todo, sí comía mejor, sin embargo, el doctor Xuanyuan lo observó los siguientes días y se percató de algo que Ranma intentaba ocultar: Estaba decaído.

A pesar de que el representante del peleador y su amiga, la señorita Ukyo lo visitaron y hasta habían compartido la hora de la comida con él, la realidad era que Ranma no se veía de buenos ánimos.

No sabía hasta qué punto podía llamar depresión a lo que aquejaba a su paciente, pero él trató de acercarse de manera amigable, le hablaba del clima, de la comida e inclusive le preguntó sobre sus combates al principio el campeón era reacio a entablar conversación, pero conforme lo vio en los días y a varias horas comenzó a hablar, poco, pero hablaba y sin embargo no había manera de hacerlo sonreír, siempre se veía sombrío y el doctor supuso que lo que le hacía daño posiblemente era la soledad.

Ese día, al término de su jornada se dispuso a hablar con Akane necesitaba informarle de manera personal lo que pudo percibir del capeón, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo o al menos tratar de averiguar qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Iba caminando por el pasillo central cuando pudo ver a la doctora Tendo acompañada del representante de su paciente, iban en dirección al consultorio de Akane y entonces supo que era su oportunidad.

—Doctora Tendo, señor Hibiky, buenas tardes.

—Hola Mousse.

—Hola doctor qué bueno verte, si no tienes inconveniente ¿Podrías darnos el informe del señor Saotome?

—Por supuesto Akane ya iba a buscarte para hablar contigo.

Al entrar al consultorio, Mousse comenzó con su informe.

—Como ya se sabe las placas de Ranma salieron limpias, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse y seguimos en la tesitura de quitarle la escayola al término de la semana que viene, por otro lado, el paciente se ha encontrado un poco inestable.

—¿Inestable?

—Sí señor Hibiky, la madrugada del martes apenas pudo dormir y no comió casi nada, se veía un poco alterado.

—Tuvimos una discusión y… El doctor Ryugen me comentó que también tuvo una caída, ese pudo ser el motivo por el que se mostró alterado.

—Ah… No sabía que pelearon Akane y tampoco me informaron que se cayó.

—No volverá a suceder doctor Xuanyuan le informaré todo… Por favor continúe.

—Durmió mejor porque le di calmantes en dosis muy ligeras, sin embargo, no tengo informe de las enfermeras de la noche, me dijeron que lo hablara contigo doctora.

—Sí bueno, no hay informes de enfermería porque… Todas las noches estuve cuidando a Ranma sin que se diera cuenta, lo vigilé la noche entera y sí durmió. Me quedé con él porque forzosamente se necesitaba un médico.

El rostro de Ryoga y Mousse eran de absoluta sorpresa ya que jamás imaginaron que la doctora que ahora estaba tan roja como un tomate pudiera haberse quedado con Ranma toda la noche en su habitación.

—Ah… Eso explica la falta de informes… um, bien, le… Le cambié la dieta para que pudiera comer mejor, pero… Señor Hibiky ¿Ranma es un hombre callado o ensimismado? ¿Solitario acaso? — Preguntó el médico tratando de enfocar la atención de todos en otro asunto importante.

—Por favor Mousse solo llámame Ryoga y contestando a tu pregunta, en realidad no, Ranma es bastante amigable y desenvuelto además es de un apetito voraz y duerme mucho, me sorprende lo que estás diciéndome ¿Qué sucede con él? La verdad me preocupa tu informe.

—Bueno es muy lógico que los pacientes se aburran un poco por estar en un hospital, pero es demasiado contrastante lo que me dices de Ranma, yo traté de acercarme con él y entablar algo de amistad si quieres llamarlo de esa manera pero no me lo permitió, eso es hasta cierto punto entendible porque soy su doctor, pero no tendría en qué afectar su descanso y apetito, ahora bien, lo observé los días en los que estuvo en convivencia con su amiga, la señorita Kuongi y contigo Ryoga y la verdad sus ánimos mejoraron cuando estuvo en compañía.

—¿Qué opina doctora Tendo?

Akane estaba seria cuando escuchó el relato de Mousse y de inmediato se sintió triste, lo dejó solo o al menos eso pensaba él y si bien entendía que la situación de Ranma no era totalmente su responsabilidad sí se sentía culpable por ello, pero él le había gritado que se largara de su habitación y simplemente no podía soportar si la rechazaba de nuevo, por eso estaba con él cuando dormía y no se daba cuenta, ella recordaba que se insultaron y para nada era bueno ni correcto el actuar de ambos, pero sobre todo de ella; pensó mucho antes de responderle a Ryoga y al fin lo hizo tratando de ser tan profesional como le era posible.

—Primero que nada suspendamos los calmantes, Mousse dale pastillas con base de agua para que después no dependa de las medicinas para poder descansar.

—Claro Akane.

—Dale estimulantes del apetito, en la mañana y noche para que empiece a comer mejor y por último…

—Doctora Tendo. Deténgase por favor.

Ryoga tomó la mano de Akane para encararse con ella y al momento en que la confundida mujer levantó la mirada, el representante pudo notar pena y dolor en sus ojos, algo, que sin duda su amigo desconocía.

—Mousse ¿Me das unos minutos con ella?

—Estaré afuera.

—Ranma me contó un poco de lo que pasa entre ustedes, por favor, no te molestes, soy su mejor amigo y él necesitaba hablar.

—Lo que… ¿Sucede?

—Vamos Akane, somos adultos y yo no voy a juzgarte, al contrario, me alegra que una buena mujer esté en el corazón de mi amigo.

—Ryoga por favor no pienses cosas que…

—¿Que no son? No es secreto que se gustan y eso está bien, tienen el derecho; nuestro campeón me contó que ya se han besado, tuvieron una pelea y que te echó de su cuarto a gritos. Escucha, no es necesario que me cuentes tu versión y me imagino que en estos momentos debe ser difícil para ti mantener un equilibrio en tu vida sentimental y que sigas siendo profesional.

—Ryoga... Creo que mejor que nadie sabes que esto no es correcto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que temes en realidad Akane?

—Tengo una razón poderosa para mantenerme al margen de una relación profesional con él y no es solo por mi carrera... Y como su mejor amigo y representante debes conocer perfectamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando exactamente Akane?

—¿Cómo de qué Ryoga? Del compromiso entre Ranma y Kodachi, ellos van a casarse, ella me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—El mismo día que Ranma le lastimó la mano al doctor Tatewaki los encontré afuera de su oficina y Kodachi me enseñó lo que Ranma le hizo a Kuno; me contó del patrocinio y de que su padre dejaría de apoyarlo económicamente y lo que era peor... Que romperían su compromiso y eso sería un tremendo golpe monetario para Ranma. Ella me pidió que me mantuviera al margen de problemas.

—Akane... Por favor, habla con Ranma de esto, aclara las cosas con él porque no es lo que estás pensando de verdad, éstas siendo engañada pero no por mi amigo. Él quiere estar contigo; la tarde que fui a verlo me pidió que te dijera que te necesita sé que te interesa por favor, hablen.

—Intenté explicarme, pero no me dejó.

—Es que ninguno de los dos sabe hablar como la gente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mira, no soy nadie para meterme y aclararte las cosas antes de que Ranma lo haga, así que lo único que voy a decirte es que ambos están cometiendo un error al no escucharse. Por favor ve a verlo, él te extraña mucho... Me despido por ahora, mi esposa me está esperando. No olvides lo que te dije.

—Claro, hasta luego Ryoga y gracias... Mousse por favor pasa.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí todo bien ¿Te parece si yo tomo la guardia nocturna la siguiente semana?

—No hay problema por mí.

—Creo que entre Shinnosuke y Ranma no hay buena relación así que ¿Me ayudas con la guardia diurna?

—Con gusto, solo que mañana tengo citas todo el día con niños para rehabilitación en agua así que todo el día estaré en la alberca, cúbreme mañana nada más.

—Em sí… No, que lo haga Ryugen.

—Como te parezca mejor ¿En serio estas bien?

—Sí, solo que no sé.

—¿Qué te pasa? No te conozco mucho, pero te he visto muy seria estos días ¿Extrañas los besos de Ranma?

Akane suspiró y miró a Mousse, él sonrió y se encogió de brazos, ya no tenía caso seguir negándolo.

—Jajaja ¡Yo tratando de ocultar las cosas y todos ya lo saben! Creo que he sido bastante ridícula, cuándo…

—El mismo día que se pelearon creo… No pienses que soy un fisgón, después de despedirme de ti recordé que necesitaba saber qué consultorio tendría y regresé, las enfermeras me comentaron que estabas con Ranma, iba entrando cuando los vi y me fui de inmediato.

—Bueno ya no tiene sentido que trate de ocultarlo.

—Aunque quisieras, me parece que Ranma no estaría interesado en esconder nada.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Ay por favor, te ve y hasta se le olvida como se llama.

—Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto es bastante infantil.

—Son dos personas que no saben decirse que se gustan, es todo.

—¿Crees que esté decaído por mi culpa?

—No lo sé Akane, no es conmigo con quien quiere hablar ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—Todos dicen eso, pero, no lo haré.

—Es tu decisión; aunque te soy honesto, ya no quiero verlos con su cara de nutria en desgracia. Voy a darle mi última ronda a Ranma y me voy, descansa Akane.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hey… Ranma ¡Despierta!

—Um.

—Anda animal despierta ¡Akane se besó con Ryugen!

—¡Repite eso Ryoga! — Gritó el peleador despertando exaltado y tratando de incorporarse.

—Jajajaja sabía que despertarías.

—Idiota ¿Qué cosa quieres? Déjame dormir.

—Hablé con Akane.

El campeón sintió como si lo hubieran bañado en agua helada, pero sin duda necesitaba escuchar lo que hablaron.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Um… Pues solo te diré que ella no tiene nada de culpa por lo que pasó y tú tampoco, le dije que viniera a hablar contigo, pero no sé si lo haga, además la rata de Kuno y doña desquiciada tienen todo que ver en tu discusión con ella, le dijeron cosas que no son ciertas.

—Doña desquiciada… ¡Kodachi! Esa infeliz desequilibrada ¿Qué le dijo?

—Ay eso no importa; lo que interesa es que no te comportes como un palurdo cuando Akane venga a hablar contigo, escúchala.

—Ella no vendrá a hablar con él.

Ambos amigos miraron en dirección a la puerta y encontraron a Mousse recargado en la pared.

—¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá? Entrometido.

—Porque ella me lo dijo y relájate Ranma, solo vine a tratar de ayudarte.

—Ayudas mucho no estorbando, sé que Akane te gusta.

—Jajaja ¿Qué?

—Vi como la miraban tú y los otros dos cretinos.

—Ella no me gusta, la admiro por su trabajo y por favor deja de ser tan… Bruto y cállate un momento.

—Mousse tiene razón; eres un asno.

—Déjenme en paz ustedes dos o les rompo la nariz… Idiotas.

—Ya Ranma no seas tan celoso a ella le gustas y mucho pero aún y cuando deban hablar ella es tan terca como tú y no quiere venir a verte.

—Gracias, has sido de gran ayuda Xuanyuan.

—Akane ha dormido contigo toda la semana y no te diste cuenta, los vi besándose y no le dije a nadie y además le aconsejé que viniera a verte y fue ahí cuando me dijo que no y, estoy aquí ofreciéndote mi ayuda ¡Porque Akane no me gusta necio! Ya deja de comportarte como si ella fuera un árbol y tú un perro marcando territorio ¡Qué desesperante eres Ranma!

—Cómo… ¿Cómo que ha dormido conmigo?

—Los calmantes que te di fueron suficientes para que no despertaras toda la noche, ella vino y supongo que se iba antes de que despertaras, si no me crees Ryoga también lo escuchó, nos lo acaba de decir.

—Es cierto.

El rostro de Ranma era de completa sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, dándose cuenta de su terrible error, a Akane sí le gustaba y no lo dejó solo, la había juzgado mal y estaban sufriendo sin ninguna razón.

—Necesito hablar con ella— Dijo tratando de ponerse en pie.

—Hey hey, tranquilo campeón no puedes levantarte aún.

—Ryoga, por favor déjame ir con ella.

—Um… Tenemos que hacer que venga a verte Ranma ¿O no Hibiky?

—Exactamente… ¿Y si le decimos que Ranma se desmayó?

—No… Eso puedo atenderlo yo, tiene que ser algo personal.

—¡Solo díganle que venga!

—Ranma entiende que no va a venir, está enojada.

—¿Entonces dime qué hacer? P-Chan.

—¿Y si le decimos que se te salió la matriz?

—¿Y si te tumbo los dientes Mousse?

—Jajaja ya sé, Mousse, dile a Akane que Ranma tiene inflamados los ovarios por el período.

—Y tiene cólicos.

—A ver estúpidos ¿Me van a ayudar o van a seguir con sus bromitas idiotas?

—Jajajaja, Bueno ya no te molestes, tu representante y yo te vamos a ayudar… Este es el plan.

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero con todo mi corazón que se encuentren muy muy bien y por estar leyendo esto: Muchísimas gracias, espero no tardar mucho en la siguiente actualización y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, asimismo agradezco enormemente a todos los que me han dejado su lindo comentario porque les recuerdo que esta historia es por y para ustedes, un agradecimiento especial a mi linda Beta que es mi mejor amiga y que le dedico este capítulo, sin tu ayuda no sería nada nena.

Agradezco enormemente a Maryconchita por siempre acosar y hacerme esforzar, y en serio espero que este bello proyecto de Todas amamos a Ranma siga creciendo y siga siendo tan lindo y amistoso como hasta ahora, Juany Nodoka, gracias por promocionar la historia en Locas Por el Dios Griego, es una página maravillosa.

Si ustedes no han leído a RowCinzia déjenme decirles que se están perdiendo de una excelente lectura ¡Sigan sus historias simultáneas! Ella es una chica excepcional.

Los quiero mucho, les mando grandes abrazos apretados hasta que se les salgan los ojos y por favor, dense una vuelta por la historia de las Aventuras del Caballo Salvaje y el Dragón de Fuego, pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Siempre suya. Maya Shapyro.


	10. Capítulo Diez Escúchame

Ranma no es mío y bla bla bla.

Capítulo Diez. Escúchame.

—¡Doctora Tendo, doctora Tendo! ¡Venga rápido por favor!

—¿Qué pasa Yuka?

— Contestó la doctora abriendo de prisa la puerta de su consultorio y mirando a una agitada enfermera.

—¡Es el joven Saotome!

—¿Se siente mal? — Preguntó alarmada mientras corría en dirección a su paciente.

—No, no es eso, es que está a punto de enfrentarse a golpes con el doctor Xuanyuan y el señor Ryoga no puede separarlos.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Pero qué pasó?

—No sé Akane, se escucharon gritos de repente del señor Ranma y del doctor y luego el joven Ryoga trataba de calmarlos, salió histérico de la habitación pidiendo que usted viniera porque no podía controlarlos, están como locos.

—¿El director y el doctor Ryugen están en el hospital?

—No, ninguno.

—Bien, Yuka...

—¡A ti te voy a sacar la matriz idiota!

—Jajaja quiero verlo ¡Borracho mugroso!

—¡Ya Ranma suéltalo!

Claramente Akane escuchó los gritos de los tres hombres cuando entró al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Ranma.

—¡Corra doctora! — Le suplicó la enfermera antes de que Akane saliera disparada hacia donde se encontraban peleando.

—¡Yuka, no le informes a nadie de esto!

Akane entró en el momento preciso en que Hibiky caía sentado en el suelo de la habitación, Mousse lo había tirado al sacudirse el brazo derecho para lograr que lo soltara, Ryoga lo estaba deteniendo para evitar que le diera un puñetazo a Ranma, quién, a su vez tenía al doctor fuertemente tomado del cabello y del cuello

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! ¡Ranma déjalo!

Con la rapidez de un rayo, el campeón soltó a su doctor, el cual al verse liberado se apartó de inmediato de él y de Akane.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Ya llevas dos peleas con tus médicos ¡Contrólate! Doctor Xuayuan...

Al darse vuelta Akane se encontró directamente con la puerta y la habitación vacía y súbitamente lo comprendió... Todo era una farsa y ella había caído.

—¡Tú! — Gritó iracunda mirando directamente a su paciente.

—¡No te enojes, por favor no te enojes y no te vayas! Era la única manera de que hablaras conmigo— Rogó el campeón.

—¡Deja de ser tan idiota Ranma! ¡Te comportas como un niño berrinchudo! Me voy.

—Sí, sí soy un idiota, soy un niño, soy el gato con botas Akane y lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate— Le rogó incorporándose de la cama y acercándose a ella.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede?

—Para hablar contigo... Y suplicar tu perdón.

—Ah.

—Yo... Yo fui cruel y estúpido, nunca debí decirte todo eso; perdóname por favor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella lo meditó un momento, no podían seguir así.

—Está bien, soy tu doctora y tampoco puedo estar enojada eternamente contigo. Ya olvídalo ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No Akane, así no.

—Ranma basta ya.

—Akane... Yo cometí el error de no escucharte y no dejé que me explicaras lo que tenías qué decir y he estado sufriendo toda la semana por no verte. Por favor, hablemos.

—Entiende que nuestra relación debe ser profesional, evitemos problemas. Con permiso.

—¿Por qué dormiste conmigo?

La doctora se detuvo súbitamente y se quedó callada dándole la espalda, no sabía qué contestar y giró lentamente sobre sus pies antes de darle una respuesta.

—Necesitabas un médico de guardia.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo Mousse o Ryugen?

—¿Eso qué importa?

—Claro que importa, son mis doctores también... Ya déjate de tonterías y se honesta Akane.

—No quería dejarte solo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pese a que estuviera enojada contigo tengo un deber que cumplir.

—No te creo.

—Ese es tu problema.

—Bien pudiste dejar a Ryugen o a Mousse, inclusive solo a las enfermeras, pero no, decidiste quedarte conmigo en mí cuarto, toda la noche de esta semana porque querías estar conmigo.

Cuando dijo estas palabras se acercó aún más y ella pudo percibir claramente el olor de su perfume, lo vio más alto, sintiendo el temblor que le provocaba su mirada azulina Ranma estaba tan cerca que percibió claramente su tibia respiración.

Era cierto, ella quería estar con él y en esos momentos era tan peligroso encontrarse a su lado que casi tropieza al dar un paso en falso hacia atrás y eso fue lo que acabó con su voluntad, el agarre de las manos impetuosas de Ranma para evitarle la caída y que la hizo marearse con su fuerte y cercana presencia.

Él pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba y de sobra sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, o lo hacía ahora o no lo hacía nunca.

—Dime la verdad— Le dijo sereno y seguro de sí mirándola a los ojos mientras presionaba levemente su antebrazo— No es necesario mentir, solo dilo porque no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas— Le pidió en un susurro que la hizo estremecer.

Ella suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, hablemos; pero vuelve a tu cama.

—Como tú digas.

Con la docilidad de un niño se acomodó sobre su colchón, pensando en todo lo que necesitaba decirle.

—Te escucho Ranma.

—Antes que nada, por favor necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que te dijeron Kodachi y Tatewaki porque sé que tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó.

—Kodachi me habló de tu difícil situación económica con respecto a los patrocinadores, me contó que su padre y el doctor invirtieron en ti y que si se enteraba de lo que había pasado te retiraría su apoyo y no solo eso, sino que romperían su compromiso de matrimonio, que ella te ama con locura, que te ha perdonado tus múltiples infidelidades y… Quiso responsabilizarme de lo que sucedió porque aseguró que estabas defendiéndome, fue por eso por lo que decidí retirarme.

—Ya veo… Bueno lo que Kodachi te dijo es una verdad a medias, sí, Tatewaki y el señor Kuno me están dando su patrocinio y apostaron en mi favor para abrir la bolsa pero nada de lo que hacen es gratuito, yo debo promocionar el hospital de la forma en que ellos quieran y hacer todo lo que digan con respecto a su publicidad, nada de esto es por cariño o amistad y aunque yo le rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo a la rata de Tatewaki, no pueden quitarme el patrocinio porque existe un contrato de por medio.

—¿Y tu relación con ella?

—Somos conocidos desde adolescentes y ella siempre ha dicho que me ama, pero ni un día ha venido a ver si al menos estoy bien, salvo en la reunión y no es que me importe verla o quiera, pero desde este momento te aclaro que si no está aquí es porque sabe perfectamente que mi trato con ella será el mismo que viste en el auditorio y como puedes imaginar te mintió por completo.

—No quiero imaginar nada Ranma, dime ¿En qué me mintió exactamente?

—Chica lista— Contesto sonriendo— Yo jamás he estado comprometido con ella en matrimonio, si me ama es algo que no voy a creer, no tenemos una relación por lo que es mentira eso de las infidelidades y pase lo que pase en mi vida, nunca me casaría con Kodachi; yo no estoy y nunca he estado enamorado de ella.

—¿Y entonces por qué dijo eso?

—En primer lugar, porque tiene daño cerebral y en segundo lugar porque se dio cuenta que estoy loco por ti.

La doctora no pudo evitar sonreír por completo, desde que Ranma le aseguró que la enfermera no era su prometida su corazón dio un vuelco que trató de contener, lo que se le hizo imposible con esa última afirmación.

—¿De verdad?

—Akane… Casi le rompo la mano a mi patrocinador por defenderte, hice el plan más inteligente, atrevido y visionario además de estúpido en todo el mundo con mi representante que se puso a gritar como tarado y le jalé el cabello a mi doctor solo porque necesito que me escuches, además… Tuve una plática de hombre a hombre con Ryugen y el tema fuiste tu.

—Vaya… Fue una semana muy interesante para ti, cuéntame lo de Shinnosuke.

—Aunque sea difícil de creer él y yo nos llevamos muy mal, el motivo es de sobra conocido, pero si te queda alguna duda… Es porque a ambos nos gustas, me dijo que está aquí para recuperarte y me exige que no me entrometa, cosa que no pienso obedecer, eso es todo y no me importa si iban a casarse o se amaban inmensamente, solo quiero saber si tú sigues interesada en él o si le darás una oportunidad de nuevo.

—Fuimos novios sí, pero dejé de quererlo hace mucho tiempo y no, no me interesa ni le daré ninguna oportunidad… Hagamos un trato, si tú me cuentas tu historia con Kodachi, yo te cuento la mía con Ryugen.

—Con una condición Akane— Dijo pensativo y recargando su cabeza en las almohadas para descansar— Cena conmigo esta noche.

—Me encantaría— Contestó sonriendo— Podemos pedir algo muy elegante de la máquina expendedora y café instantáneo.

—Oh no, nada de eso, el hecho de que cenemos aquí no significa que no pueda alimentarte como se debe; ahora, si me permites solo debo hacer una llamada.

—Adelante, muero de curiosidad.

—Am ¿Si comes carne verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien… ¡Hola U-Chan! estoy muy muy bien y contento, gracias, cenaré hoy con alguien sumamente especial para mi corazón, por favor necesito que a las nueve estén aquí dos cenas… Sí, en media hora y tendrás menos tiempo si no me dejas pedir mi orden… Carpachos de medallones de lomo de atún, crema de cangrejos, beuf of bignon y como postre, crema bávara de frambuesa ah y mándanos sodas italianas… No, nada de alcohol… Aquí al hospital U-Chan, sí, a las nueve, gracias… Adiós.

—Wow, te gusta comer muy bien.

—Sí bueno… De niño mi madre, Ryoga y yo comíamos lo que podíamos pagar y no vivíamos en la opulencia, trabajamos en un restaurante de cinco estrellas un tiempo y aprendí de muchas comidas, las probé porque me permitían hacerlo y cuando pude ganar dinero me esmeraba porque mi madre comiera solo lo mejor, es algo de orgullo masculino Akane… Pero en fin, parte de lo que voy a contarte tiene mucho que ver con mi infancia y no es una historia totalmente agradable ¿Estás segura de querer oírla?

—Si tú quieres contarme, yo quiero escucharte.

—La prensa ha dicho muchas cosas de mí y no niego que hay verdades en ello, pero, existe una parte que quiero que conozcas.

—Adelante, te escucho.

Él suspiró tomando valor para hablar y de repente se sintió desnudo ante ella, iba a revelar detalles importantes de su vida, pero también algunos que le daban vergüenza, él solo había tenido una amiga, pero aun teniéndola nunca le contó todo lo que ahora iba a decirle a Akane. Y pronto se encontró con su mirada alegre y comprensiva y supo que era el momento de hablar, la miró largamente y cuando ella sonrió, su alma tuvo sosiego al fin.

—Soy el hijo de un hombre que podía ser muchas cosas Akane, menos un buen padre, mi madre por el contrario, fue la prueba viviente de que si Dios me amó en algún momento me lo demostró permitiéndome ser su hijo. Vivíamos en Nerima en la parte sur, no era una casa enorme, de hecho era toda la herencia de mi madre que trataba de mantener lo mejor posible ya que mi padre era un "Maestro en combate libre" y desde bebé me llevó consigo a viajar y aprender del arte, en realidad solo me separó de ella para enseñarme a robar, volvíamos cada año a visitarla por unos días pero cuando tenía alrededor de siete años mi madre lo enfrentó y no le permitió llevarme de nuevo.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?

—Nodoka.

—Muy hermoso ¿Cómo enfrentó a un maestro de artes marciales?

—Una Katana; justo cuando salía de bañarse se la puso en el cuello y lo obligó a dejarme, yo estaba escondido en la casa de una vecina. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¿Sabes si vive aún?

Akane vio el varonil rostro de Ranma ensombrecer tan de repente que tuvo miedo.

—Lamentablemente sí tuvimos noticias de él en los años que siguieron y no fueron buenas; a partir de que se fue mi madre se las arregló sola para mantenerme, ella era secretaria en una de las mejores escuelas para varones en Tokio y fue por eso que pude estudiar ahí, de hecho, por eso conocí a Ryoga.

Era un niño bastante tímido y retraído en la escuela porque tiene muy mal sentido de la orientación y se burlaban de él, a pesar de que era el hijo único de un prominente empresario nunca fue presumido ni mal chico, por el contrario, era muy tranquilo y agradable, tal como lo es ahora así que nos hicimos los mejores amigos desde ese entonces. Por desgracia sus padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando tenía diez años y quedó bajo la custodia del socio comercial de su padre; el señor Toriyama, fue algo terrible para él de repente haber quedado huérfano y tener que vivir con un completo extraño.

—Qué triste para él.

—Mi madre habló entonces con Toriyama que siempre estaba viajando además de que era un hombre entrado en años y que no tenía la paciencia de cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera conocía y ambos acordaron que Ryoga viviría con nosotros y se le daría una pensión cada mes… Fue un alivio para todos que se quedara.

—Entonces tu madre crío a Ryoga.

—Sí y con todo su corazón; nos educó y nos dio lo mismo a ambos, nos enseñó igual y si Hibiki tenía fiebre ella se quedaba toda la noche cuidándolo de la misma forma en que me cuidaba a mí, nuestros almuerzos eran idénticos y si me compraba un dulce, también Ryoga tenía el suyo y poco a poco Hibiky dejó de llamarla señora Nodoka y la llamó mamá y para todo el mundo Ryoga y yo éramos hermanos porque además teníamos nuestros deberes en casa y nos enseñó a trabajar, mi mamá le ayudó enormemente con su problema de orientación y le enseñó con toda la paciencia del mundo a leer mapas y acotaciones, a marcar sus caminos y lo más importante: Le enseñó a no tener miedo nunca y confiar en él mismo; se convirtió en su madre por completo y fue entonces cuando comenzamos desde muy pequeños a llevar dinero a la casa.

—Qué buena persona era tu madre.

—Completamente, nos esforzamos porque se sintiera integrado en casa porque de verdad lo queríamos mucho, obviamente aún lo quiero. Pero como en todo, los días tranquilos no fueron siempre. Una tarde llegó un hombre a nuestra casa diciendo que mi padre le debía dinero y que había dejado esa dirección para el cobro, que su esposa le pagaría, inclusive nos enseñó papeles firmados de él.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. La verdad el hombre se veía decente y preocupado por su dinero, mi papá había consumido muchas cosas de su negocio porque era comerciante, vendía alimentos a granel y mi padre como siempre, se aprovechó de alguien bueno, mi mamá sintió mucha pena y vergüenza por él así que poco a poco fuimos pagando la deuda, por mi parte me enojé mucho por tener que pagar y pedí a mi mamá que se divorciara porque si no, seguiríamos pagando sus abusos y yo con once años no entendía que invertir en un divorcio sería difícil también para ella.

—¿Hubo más cobradores?

—Sí, otro al que le debía por licor, ese fue menos dinero pero de todos modos lo pagamos, después llegó otro hombre al que se le debía muchísimo más, al parecer era de apuestas y alcohol, nos amenazó con demandarnos si no pagábamos... Tuvimos que vender algunas cosas pero cumplimos porque ese hombre no era precisamente una buena persona y esto último hizo que el divorcio fuera posible, recurrimos a Toriyama que era un muy buen abogado y sabía qué hacer, al cabo de un tiempo ya no eran esposos y por fin pudimos sentirnos libres.

—¿Volvieron a molestarlos?

—Sí, pero un año después, cuando yo tenía catorce hubo un torneo en artes marciales escolar y fue el primero que gané, me dieron un poco de dinero como premio y lo publicaron en un periódico local, al poco tiempo otro tipo nos visitó exigiendo que le pagáramos una nueva deuda y nos dijo que sabía del premio porque según él mi padre era mi representante.

—¿Pagaron?

—No, mi madre llamó a la policía y sacó la katana, Ryoga y yo también nos enfrentamos al tipo y lo amenazamos con darle su merecido si volvía, lo mejor de todo fue cuando mi madre le aventó a la cara una copia del acta de divorcio y le mandó el mensaje a mi papá de que no tenía derecho a nada y nos dejara en paz de una vez.

—Por tu rostro, creo que no fue todo ¿Cierto?

—No, y es aquí cuando entra la familia Kuno... Yo tenía dieciséis, llegaba con Ryoga de la escuela y vimos afuera de la casa un lujoso auto estacionado, cuando entramos, el que hoy es tu jefe en el hospital regional estaba sentado en nuestra sala conversando amablemente con mi madre y bebiendo té, iba acompañado de su loca hija, mi mamá nos explicó que Genma, mi padre, había trabajado como jardinero y reparador en la mansión de los Kuno esa primavera y le había hablado al doctor de su flamante hijo campeón de artes marciales, le habló tantas tonterías de mí que el doctor y él en un arranque idiota pensaron que sería bueno que Kodachi y yo nos comprometiéramos en matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú padre en verdad no tenía límites.

—No solo eso Akane, el muy infeliz le pidió dinero al señor Kuno para comprar unos materiales muy caros para reparar algunas cosas de la casa y jamás regresó, según el director recordó la dirección que mi papá le dio...

—Y fue a cobrarles.

—¡Y a exigir que se formalizara el compromiso con su hija!

—Jajaja sería lindo ser el señor Ranma Kuno.

—Algún día sonará más lindo Akane Saotome—Le contestó él guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la doctora dejara de reír de repente y lo mirara sumamente avergonzada.

—Um... Sigue... Sigue contándome Ranma— Le dijo ella totalmente sonrojada y riendo de manera tan natural que lo hizo sonreír por primera desde que inició su relato y el ambiente de tristeza se disipó dándoles un respiro, algo que Ranma agradeció ya que fue más fácil para él seguir hablando.

—Pues el asunto quedó en que mi padre no tenía el derecho de comprometerme y eso no estaba sujeto a ninguna discusión, Kodachi entonces lloró como Magdalena porque según ella se había enamorado de mí en el momento en el que me vio pero yo me negué por completo y mi madre no lo permitió y como no aceptamos el matrimonio el tipo se puso en el papel de cobrador, nos enseñó unos papeles que tenían una firma falsa de mi madre aceptando la deuda, al parecer mi padre le había dicho al doctor que mi mamá los había firmado, cosa que nos llevaría a un proceso legal y de verdad Akane no queríamos hacer nada de eso, así que le ofrecí trabajar un mes en su casa sin cobrar para pagar la deuda y eso sería todo pero que a cambio debía entregarnos esos documentos, el aceptó porque lo vio como una manera de que Kodachi estuviera cerca de mí y así fue como empecé a ver a los Kuno.

—Trabajaste para ellos y ¿Alguna vez te hiciste novio de Kodachi?

—No nunca, aunque ella estaba loca por mí por supuesto.

—Eres muy modesto Ranma.

—Akane, lo de loca no es por alardear, ella siempre fue una niña muy caprichosa y envidiaba todo aunque nunca necesitara nada, se la pasaba detrás de mí y eso me incomodaba, su padre fue su principal muñeco porque él siempre ha hecho lo que Kodachi dice, en ese tiempo vio que yo no cedía a ser novio de su hija y me hizo trabajar en todo lo que mi padre debía hasta que terminamos de pagar.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que siguieron en contacto?

—Los ayudé. Verás, el último día de trabajo salí temprano del colegio y decidí ir de inmediato a terminar, ya estaba cansado, cuando iba llegando a su casa unos tipos habían golpeado al doctor casi hasta matarlo, Tatewaki que generalmente no estaba nunca, regresaba de un viaje y habían ido por él al aeropuerto y llegando a su casa fue que los emboscaron, lo estaban golpeando para secuestrarlo y un tipo encima de Kodachi la besaba como loco y trataba de desnudarla. Iba a violarla sin duda. Tomé una piedra y desmayé al hombre que estaba sobre ella, después seguí con los tipos que estaban con Kuno, en cuanto él vio la oportunidad se zafó y me ayudó a golpearlos, fue una suerte que los pudimos desarmar y no eran tantos, la policía llegó de inmediato.

—¿Supieron quiénes eran?

—Unos malvivientes cualquiera, eso también fue suerte o me habrían matado después. A partir de ese día me gané el respeto y gratitud del director, me ofreció un trabajo nuevo y muy bien pagado, sería uno de los guardaespaldas de Kodachi; acepté porque necesitábamos el dinero y no hacía gran cosa, después de la escuela tenía que ir por ella a sus clases de gimnasia y pasar la tarde en su casa cuidándola hasta que llegara el director, me enseñaron a manejar todo tipo de vehículos y a perfeccionar mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo con y sin armas, también aprendí sobre rescate y primeros auxilios, todo eso lo pagó su padre.

—No suena nada mal.

—No lo era, pero tampoco fue un verdadero trabajo, solo lo hizo para que estuviera cerca de su hija, aunque fue bueno porque además del dinero y beneficios conocí a Ukyo y a la estrafalaria Shampoo.

—¿Son las chicas que vinieron a verte con Kodachi?

—Sí, Shampoo ahora es diseñadora de modas y también tiene líneas de maquillaje y perfumes, su marca se llama Shampy's y además es la heredera de una cadena de restaurantes de comida china, todos los Neko Hanten le pertenecen a su abuela; Ukyo por su parte, es empresaria al lado de su padre, son dueños de Kuongy's y otras cadenas de restaurantes que van desde comidas rápidas hasta gourmet nacional e internacional, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí y… con respecto a Shampoo… fui una especie de novio para ella.

—Oh ¿De verdad?

—No fue un noviazgo precisamente. Cuando empecé a cuidar a Kodachi, las amigas del instituto que son Shampoo y Ukyo en muchas ocasiones se pasaban toda la tarde en la mansión con ella, por eso te digo que realmente no la cuidaba tanto; entonces el director habló con la familia de cada una y todos acordaron en que yo cuidaría a las otras dos y me pagarían por ello, así que recibía tres pagos por estar oyéndolas hablar de maquillaje y chicos.

Un día, la abuela de Shampoo nos acompañó una tarde en la casa del doctor, me observó y dijo que parecía fuerte y por alguna razón que no logré entender nunca le agradé mucho y decidió entrenarme un tiempo a cambio de ser el "Novio" de su nieta, obviamente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo ser nada de nadie en ese entonces, le dije que sí pero cuando hablé con Shampoo ella me dijo que tampoco quería romances, así que ante la abuela Cologne éramos novios, pero en realidad yo solo le cargaba las bolsas a Shampoo cuando iba de compras, además de ser su chofer.

—Ella es muy guapa, debo admitirlo.

—Nunca me gustó ninguna de las tres, de hecho, fue por eso por lo que me hice amigo de Ukyo, ella era muy distinta, le encantaba cocinar y subirse a los árboles, a veces me pedía que le enseñara de artes marciales y hablábamos de deportes, nunca me insinuó nada ni yo a ella, somos amigos y la quiero como tal.

—La señorita Kuongi se veía muy preocupada por ti, supe que también vino a verte varios días... Y traficó con helado de diferentes sabores en este hospital.

—Debes probarlos, son los mejores.

—Tendrán que esforzarse mucho para que logren sobornarme y no le diga nada a tu dietista.

—Si me prohíbe algo le jalaré el cabello de nuevo.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayan hecho todo ese teatro.

—No me arrepiento de nada y volvería a hacerlo.

Ambos rieron sumamente tranquilos, la atmósfera era tan pacífica que de pronto el silencio que se formó no fue incómodo en absoluto.

—Así que comenzó a cambiarles la vida poco a poco con tu trabajo.

—Y el de Ryoga.

—Él me agrada.

—Es un buen chico; yo me dediqué a entrenar todas las tardes con Cologne en la mansión Kuno mientras cuidaba a las niñas y comencé a ganar los torneos escolares locales.

—¿De verdad una abuelita te entrenó? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No es una mujer convencional, para la edad que tiene que son como quinientos años es bastante fuerte y muy inteligente, derribaría a cualquiera, entrenada en China como una guerrera amazona fue una gran maestra.

—Muy interesante.

—Como te decía, cuando cumplimos diecisiete, el señor Toriyama regresó a Japón de sus múltiples viajes y se dio cuenta del hombre en el que ya se estaba convirtiendo Ryoga, así que decidió hacerlo su alumno, le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre leyes, contratos y negocios y él aprendió lo más que pudo y cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad mi madre le entregó a Ryoga todo el dinero que había ahorrado de la pensión que recibió en esos años para que con eso se pagara la carrera.

—Qué extraordinario corazón el de la señora Nodoka, me habría encantado conocerla, fue increíblemente valiente y desinteresado todo lo que hizo.

—Fue la mejor mujer que conocí y créeme cuando te digo que la amaré por siempre.

—No sabes cómo lamento que ya no esté contigo Ranma— Dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y se sentaba frente a él, alargó la mano hasta el rostro de Ranma y lo acarició con infinita ternura mientras el apuesto hombre besada la palma de la mano de su doctora con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Prácticamente se encargó de la empresa solo porque el señor Toriyama estaba muy enfermo y de hecho falleció antes de que Ryoga terminara los estudios profesionales.

—Le ha tocado difícil a tu amigo.

—Cierto, pero con la muerte de su tutor todo cambió, el señor Toriyama no tenía hijos, le heredó la empresa, dinero y todas sus propiedades a Ryoga, de hecho también le entregó el patrimonio de la familia Hibiky que le pertenecía y había cuidado.

—Creo que debí cenar con tu representante.

—Ja Ja ja, qué graciosa eres, temo decirte que no podría ser porque él es casado.

—Es verdad ¿Tiene hijos?

—Todavía no, en realidad fue hace poco, su esposa se llama Akary y es la hija de uno de sus clientes, la verdad es que les va muy bien juntos… Y deja de coquetear o no comes postre.

—Jajaja vaya, qué celoso eres… ¿Sabes? me alegra mucho que este formando su propia familia y que sea feliz, lo merece después de tanto sufrimiento.

Ranma sonrió y de pronto bajó sus sinceros ojos azules hacia sus manos, buscando la siguiente palabra que le permitiera por fin terminar con toda esa exposición de su vida privada y que le permitiera a Akane conocerlo pura y limpiamente sin reservas ni secretos.

—Um, Ya falta poco para que traigan la cena y antes de eso hay una última cosa que quiero contarte.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea.

—Como te dije en un principio soy el hijo de un hombre que no solo no era un buen padre ni una buena persona, sino que además llegó a ser un monstruo.

Ella guardó silencio por completo y no solo vio dolor y vergüenza sino un inigualable valor en el rostro de Ranma, lo miró sin decir nada con su voz, pero sí mucho con sus ojos, lo entendía.

—En mi adolescencia gané todos los concursos escolares en los que participé, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Cologne me presentó con mi actual maestro. Happosai; él me preparó para debutar de manera profesional. Ryoga ya tenía experiencia en contratos y relaciones públicas así que fui su primer cliente formal y siempre manejó mi imagen sin problemas. Comencé a ganar mucho dinero y pudimos pagar la hipoteca de la casa, mi madre hizo remodelaciones y me pagué una pequeña carrera universitaria en preparación física.

—No tenía idea de tus estudios.

—No soy un bruto cualquiera Akane.

—Un poco bruto... Sí, pero un bruto lindo.

—Gracias... Esos años fueron buenos y felices para nosotros, viajé con mi madre, Ryoga y yo la convencimos de dejar por fin su arduo trabajo y descansar un poco, realmente estuvimos muy tranquilos en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero.

—El monstruo.

—¿Otro cobrador?

—Peor. La abuela de una bebé desaparecida.

—¿Qué?

—Una tarde cualquiera, estábamos mi madre y yo preparándonos para ir al cine y a cenar cuando llamaron a la puerta, era una anciana aproximadamente de unos ochenta años, bajita y de aspecto famélico con la piel curtida por el sol y el trabajo duro, estaba completamente angustiada y llorosa.

Se llamaba Kumiko Dai.

Pidió hablar con los dueños de la casa porque había seguido a un hombre hasta ahí, lo vio entrar y después salir con algunas cosas, entre ellas una caja roja de terciopelo.

El hombre al que siguió era mi padre, por supuesto y cuando revisamos faltaban algunos electrodomésticos, mi madre en seguida supo el contenido de la caja, era un collar de oro que le regalé cuando gané mi primera pelea profesional.

—Increíble.

—Eso no fue lo realmente grave, la señora Kumiko nos enseñó una foto de una preciosa niña pelirroja, ambas vivían en un pueblo de Itabashi, la chica era su única nieta y familia se llamaba Ayako y... Y yo no sé cómo ni por qué, pero...

La voz de Ranma se quebró por fin; ante su desesperación, Akane lo abrazó fuerte y compasiva y sintió los brazos aferrados del campeón en su cintura, sintió el calor de su aliento y su cuerpo llegando poco a poco la serenidad para él.

La miró con profunda aflicción.

—La niña se enamoró de él— Dijo recomponiéndose, pero apesadumbrado aún— Te juro que no sé cómo pudo pasar eso, ella tenía quince años ¿Qué sabes a los quince años?

La señora Kumiko nos contó que la niña era huérfana y solamente se tenían la una a la otra... Supongo que mi padre se aprovechó de eso porque le prometió muchas cosas a esa niña que evidentemente no podía cumplir, ambas eran campesinas y vivían humildemente en una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, su vida era tranquila hasta que ese infeliz apareció, nunca le agradó a Kumiko, lógicamente, pero no podía hacer nada; se metió en su casa y no pudo sacarlo de ahí.

Ese fue el principio de su infierno.

Las obligaba a darle todo el dinero de su trabajo para gastarlo en alcohol y... Él las golpeaba, las maltrataba y ellas no podían hacer nada.

—Ranma…

—Mi padre embarazó a la niña y su abuela luchó con toda su alma para alimentarla y tratar de conseguir atención médica para ella y el bebé en camino, Kumiko intentaba no caer en la desesperanza pues Genma las tenía amenazadas y no podían pedir ayuda, fue de lo más atroz para ellas y ese no era el final.

—Dios…

—Al momento del parto él había desaparecido, supongo que estaba ebrio y se largó, Kumiko pidió ayuda y la niña alcanzó a llegar al hospital, pero…

—Era demasiado joven para soportarlo ¿Verdad?

—Estaba anémica, y los estragos de la violencia hicieron efecto… La vida la abandonó al nacer la bebita.

—Tu padre sí apareció después ¿Cierto?

—A las dos semanas de nacida la nena, Kumiko tenía muchísimo miedo, pero él estuvo tranquilo, hasta se comportó de buena manera cuando supo que Ayako había muerto, pero la señora Dai no se lo creyó.

A veces él se iba y volvía con un poco de dinero para la bebé y como era un malviviente un día la bisabuela le pidió a una vecina que cuidara a la niña y lo siguió, necesitaba saber de dónde obtenía lo que les daba…

—Y llegó a Nerima.

—Así es, fue cuando vio que nos robó.

—Dijiste que la niña desapareció…

—Una noche después de dos meses él tomó a la bebé mientras Kumiko dormía… No volvió a verlos, en su desolación acudió a nosotros rogándole a mi madre que la entendiera y la ayudara, necesitaba saber del paradero de la bebé y de su suerte, encontrar al maldito de mi padre y poner a salvo a la niña.

—Pero al menos ¿Hay un registro de ese bebé?

—Solo supimos que la habían llamado Ranko, fue el nombre que le dio Kumiko, al parecer la bebé estaba sana, es muy blanca, pelirroja y de ojos azules, era una niña muy bella por lo que supimos, sin embargo, no existe registro de ella, lo investigamos.

—¿Cuándo supieron de la bebé?

—Hace dos años aproximadamente, si la niña vive debe tener esa edad.

—¿Qué pasó con la señora Dai?

—Esa tarde, después de que nos hizo prometer que buscaríamos a la nena, se marchó, le ofrecimos quedarse con nosotros pero no aceptó, estaba decidida a marcharse, nos dio su dirección y se fue.

Mi madre lloró toda la tarde en mis brazos por el destino de una pequeña inocente, por sentir la impotencia y el dolor de esa mujer, de verdad no sabíamos cómo reaccionar; yo maldije a mi padre todo lo que pude y mi madre no paraba de lamentar el que no metimos a la cárcel a ese engendro cuando debimos…

Llamamos a Ryoga porque necesitábamos consultarle qué hacer de manera legal; lamentablemente al no haber ni siquiera un registro de nacimiento de Ranko era como no existir, así que dos semanas después partimos a la aldea de la señora Kumiko para empezar a buscar por ahí y los alrededores, pero llegamos tarde. Ya había fallecido.

—Vivió solo para asegurarse de que alguien ayudaría a la pequeña.

—Eso mismo dijo mi madre.

—¿Encontraron algo de la niña?

—De la niña no, de mi padre sí.

Preguntamos en los lugares cercanos y algunas personas sí vieron a un hombre con un bebé, pero no la habían visto físicamente, por lo que no teníamos certeza de que fueran ellos, lo peor vino cuando perdimos su rastro al llegar a Wako, los lugareños nos dijeron que un hombre con sus características estuvo haciendo trabajos en el templo, nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos, mi madre Ryoga y yo estábamos demasiado nerviosos para pensar con clama las cosas, algo que nos pasaría factura después porque olvidamos por un segundo que mi padre era un vividor además de ladrón; así que supongo que todo fue una trampa.

—¿Una trampa?

—Al llegar al templo había muchas personas reunidas, pero él no estaba ahí. En seguida comenzaron a rodearnos exigiendo explicaciones sobre quiénes éramos y qué buscábamos; mi madre comenzó diciendo que íbamos buscando a una bebé que podía estar en peligro puesto que mi padre se la había llevado y temíamos por ella porque él no era un buen hombre.

Fue entonces cuando toda la gente se enardeció y comenzaron a acusarnos de ser cómplices de mi padre porque él sí había estado ahí, les robó cosas del templo y también a varias personas, sin embargo, no llegó con ningún bebé y nos llamaban mentirosos. Quisimos explicarnos, pero no nos escuchaban y decían que si lo conocíamos debíamos pagar. Todo fue como antes Akane, la misma expresión de quien ha sido burlado, las mismas palabras llamándolo ladrón, la misma mirada de odio, el mismo comportamiento buscando algo muy distinto a la justicia.

Ryoga quiso calmarlos con su habitual tranquilidad. A cambio recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de los hombres de la localidad, así que comenzó una terrible pelea entre ellos y nosotros dos, mi madre entonces intentó detenernos a todos pero un tipejo la tomó por la blusa y le dijo que se cobraría con ella, yo estaba peleando con cinco tipos y Hibiky en el suelo hecho un ovillo recibiendo patadas, grité por mi madre y él escuchó, no sé cómo ni por qué milagro divino él se zafó a tiempo para recibir de lleno el puñetazo que ese maldito iba a darle a mi madre antes de llevársela para seguramente abusar de ella. Me puse como un loco Akane, empecé a repartir patadas, golpes con el codo, llaves y hasta mordidas, me interpuse entre ellos y mi madre que estaba de rodillas revisando que Ryoga respirara, al que se acercaba lo dejaba en el piso hasta que ya no hubo nada qué golpear.

De pronto un tipo me encaró con una lanza, pero nada pasó, porque fue cuando mi madre tuvo tiempo de desenvainar una catana que llevaba en el cinturón del pantalón "Da un paso más y te vuelo la cabeza" le dijo al de la lanza, aproveché para poner en pie a Ryoga que ya despertaba y de nuevo se ponía en guardia, ambos estábamos sangrando así que corrimos en seguida al auto y volvimos a Nerima.

Nunca regresamos a Wako.

Unos días después contraté a un supuesto detective privado que no hizo nada más que decirme que mi padre posiblemente había vendido a la niña.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—… Una bebé con sus características es difícil de ocultar, no hay ningún orfanato que tenga a una niña similar, ni morgue ni crimen que sugiera que está muerta, Sasuke se movió en todos los bajos mundos por meses y parece que se la tragó la tierra. Igual que a mi padre.

—¿Por qué piensan que la vendió?

—Porque es un monstruo Akane. Él no podía quedársela demasiado tiempo, le iba a estorbar para sus robos, no creo que la haya matado porque debía sacarle algún provecho que no obtendría si ella moría o la dejaba en un orfanato, así que es un poco obvio conociéndolo.

—Ranma esto es…

—Abominable… Lo sé. No es una excusa Akane, pero me descontrolé muchísimo cuando mi madre falleció porque no pude con mi soledad y esta tremenda responsabilidad que siento encima.

La hermosa doctora lo miraba supremamente conmovida, entendió su sufrimiento puesto que ella misma se puso en el lugar de ese hombre que tenía enfrente, asimiló cada una de sus palabras y el último cabo suelto era ese fatal suceso en su vida y del cual Akane no sabía si preguntar, no quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya atestiguaba, pero recordó las palabras de Mousse, Ranma estaba decaído, cuando su voz se quebró lo observó luchar por no llorar y posiblemente era lo que tanta falta le hacía.

—Ranma… ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

Él suspiró profundamente, el momento había llegado ya no iba a detenerse porque necesitaba hablar.

—Ella amaba tanto las katanas… Le gustaban mucho, de hecho, hasta tenía una pequeña colección— Contestó recargando su fragante cuerpo en las almohadas y cerrando los ojos— Tuve que ir con Ryoga a Seúl a firmar un contrato para promocionar una línea de ropa, ja, ni siquiera me gustaron tanto los trajes… No quiso acompañarnos… No recuerdo ni por qué, tal vez yo no se lo pedí; la muerte suele nublar nuestra conciencia muchas veces.

Hubo una exposición de katanas aquí en Tokio y ella no podía faltar, le llamé antes de que saliera de nuestra casa, estaba muy emocionada y saltaba de alegría, se escuchaba en el teléfono muy… Muy feliz.

Esa sería la última vez que escucharía su dulcísima voz.

Un… un… —No pudo continuar; porque una de sus manos tapaba su boca y su doloroso relato desfallecía en su garganta, él estaba hiperventilando y ella pudo jurar que escuchó el interior de Ranma romperse, Akane tomó con suavidad la mano del doliente hombre y despacio la retiró de sus labios.

—Llora Ranma, está bien que te duela la muerte de tu madre, está bien extrañarla, está bien sufrir por lo que pasó.

No pudo más.

Enormes y gruesas gotas de sal surcaban el rostro del campeón como un río embravecido e interminable, Ranma sintió que el llanto no venía de sus ojos sino de sus raíces, sus propios huesos y desde el más recóndito lugar de su corazón, dolorosas y ardientes, las lágrimas lo hicieron sollozar tan fuerte que parecía que en su pecho había una cruel tormenta, se abrazó a su doctora abandonándose por completo al dolor y ella lo recibió gustosa en su regazo sin decir nada más. La herida se había abierto por fin y de ella manaba dolor en forma de agua, lo que le permitiría sanar a ese enorme hombre; Akane entendía que la única manera que él tenía de levantarse era derrumbándose por completo y piadosamente acarició su cabello consolándolo porque igual que Ranma, también conocía ese desconsuelo y la misma aflicción, por eso pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

Los minutos pasaron lentos mientras amainaban los sentimientos del peleador y lentamente se fue serenando, soltando poco a poco a su doctora.

Levantó su rostro y Akane ya no vio en su mirada esa amarga desesperación, le secó las mejillas con sus manos y lo acarició dando serenidad a su alma.

—Per… Perdón Akane… Arrugué tu ropa y te mojé… Yo… Espero que no te moleste— Se disculpó mientras la miraba apenado limpiándose de nuevo los ojos.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Gracias— Dijo suspirando.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor… Creo que ya puedo hablar.

—¿Seguro de que quieres continuar?

—Sí. Quiero contarte, pero yo entendería si no…

—Vamos cuéntame.

Sacó una enorme bocanada de aire de sus pulmones y limpió de nuevo su rostro.

—Fue un auto… El conductor iba a exceso de velocidad y la embistió… Falleció instantáneamente… No firmé el contrato, regresé en seguida para arreglar todo, Ryoga me ayudó y el resto pues es lo que todo mundo sabe.

—Yo no.

—Al principio me saturé de mucho trabajo para no pensar en nada, pero después al llegar a casa me daba cuenta de lo solo que me encontraba, de la falta que me hacía mi madre y caí en la desolación.

El alcohol fue el principio, pensé que podía controlarlo. Obviamente estaba bastante equivocado, Ryoga me llamaba siempre y solo le pedía que me dejara en paz… De hecho, no quería estorbar en su matrimonio ya que estaban recién casados y no era mi intención interrumpir, además que debía arreglar mis contratos y su empresa.

—No pediste ayuda.

—No creí necesitarla, yo pensaba que tenía la razón en todo, que podía comportarme como un idiota por lo que me había pasado… Estaba muy molesto con la situación e inclusive con mi madre por dejarme solo y darme la responsabilidad de una niña que ni conozco, molesto con ella por morir… Qué imbécil… realmente era patético y me consumí en la autocompasión y los vicios. Perdí mucho dinero…

—Lo lamento.

—La verdad es que no me preocupo, tú ganas bien y podrás mantenerme.

—Eres un tonto.

—Disculpen, buenas noches ¿Esta es la habitación del señor Ranma Saotome? Vengo del restaurante.

—Sí soy yo, Akane, por favor ¿Me das la billetera que está en mi maleta?

—La señorita Ukyo me dijo que si la cena era con la doctora Tendo no le cobrara nada, imagino que es usted— Dijo el repartidor sonriendo hacia Akane.

—Es ella. Por favor dile a U-Chan que muchas gracias, toma tu propina, hasta luego.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en que no te cobrara?

—Yo… Le hablé de ti y supongo que le agradaste por todo lo que le dije.

—Temo preguntar qué le dijiste.

Ranma la miró inocente, pícaro y completamente sonrojado, y aunque no parecía, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora.

—¿Por qué? Solo dije cosas lindas de ti y que… Iba a pedirte que seas mi novia.

—¿Cómo?

La sorpresa inundó a Akane en forma de un rosado calor que tiñó sus lindas mejillas.

—Sí… Yo, bueno… Sé que tal vez no es la mejor manera de pedírtelo—Dijo levantándose lentamente y acercándose a ella que seguía sentada en la cama—Y es muy poco romántico, pero… Eso no cambia que me gustas mucho, no quiero perder más el tiempo y… Si me das una oportunidad voy a demostrar que puedo cuidarte y quererte mucho. Por favor, Akane.

Ella quería decir que sí, pero la razón y la lógica apelaron a decir que no ¿Podría no lastimarla? ¿Era cierto que la querría y la cuidaría? O simplemente necesitaba compañía porque se sentía solo ¿Y ella? ¿Podía ser una buena novia? ¿Tenerle la paciencia necesaria? Tampoco lo sabía, pero aceptarlo era apostar todo por Ranma, era poner su fe en él cuando entendía que nunca había tenido una novia formal y su alcoholismo estaba presente, sin embargo, dentro de sus enormes y cristalinos ojos azules había esperanza y esa chispa de calidez que la embriagaba y la hacía soñar, porque cuando lo tenía enfrente dejaba de ser la doctora solitaria de casi treinta años para convertirse en una adolescente enamorada y llena de ilusión. Suspiró de nuevo por su sonrisa, por su sola voz de trueno y sus manos tibias e intensas, se sintió viva, aunque a pesar de toda la vorágine de sensaciones que le despertaba ella no podía evitar pensar que lo único que había entre ellos, era simplemente soledad.

—Ranma… Yo… No— Contestó al fin mirando al suelo.

—¿Solo no? —Preguntó sereno ya que de alguna manera imaginaba la negativa— ¿No quieres pensarlo un segundo? ¿Reconsiderarlo?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ranma. Creo fervientemente que debes recuperarte por completo y después enfocarte en tu hermana y sinceramente no quiero estorbarte o distraerte con cosas de novios y… Yo también tengo mucho trabajo en dos hospitales, tal vez lo mejor es que solamente quedemos como amigos y…

—Tal vez tú puedes hacer algo como eso. Pero yo no.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy molesto con tu respuesta Akane, pero creo que estás subestimándome, sí, he sido un desastre y tengo una enorme misión en mis manos y no sé lo que voy a encontrar; pero eso no significa que no pueda quererte o que no pueda ganarme tu corazón. Yo… Yo sé que temes por tu carrera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

—Lo sé porque tengo la certeza de que has luchado contra muchas cosas para estar aquí y ser quién eres hoy. Akane yo creo en la causa que defiendes tan valientemente, y no quiero ser una piedra en tu zapato ni un grillete que no te permita avanzar, no es así, además de que no me lo perdonaría, yo quiero ayudarte, apoyarte e impulsarte cuando lo necesites, no es mi deseo lastimar a la valiosa mujer y profesionista que eres hoy y que vas a seguir siendo, por el contrario, de verdad no pienso arrastrarte a una relación de sufrimiento, quiero hacerte feliz porque eres una maravillosa mujer y la doctora más comprensiva, estudiosa y empática con tus pacientes, por eso sé que te aman.

Akane por favor, déjame luchar a tu lado y hacer contigo del mundo un lugar mejor.

Y... Bueno, por todo lo que te he dicho creo que comprenderás que de antemano te contesto que mi respuesta para una amistad es no.

—Ranma…

—Sé que cometí un error al gritarte y sé que eso es también lo que piensas, pero soy lo suficiente adulto para aceptar mi error y pedir perdón.

—Es que de verdad debes entender que tal vez esto sea difícil y ambos tenemos un carácter demasiado fuerte ¡Nos gritamos por un invento!

—¡Porque nos gustamos!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, además no sé si soportarás que mi exnovio esté aquí y también Kuno y ni hablar de su loca hermana que preferiría que me pasara un tren por encima antes de verme contigo.

—Pero ya aclaramos lo de Kodachi, además, yo no permitiría que ella te hiciera daño y si actué de esa manera es porque estaba celoso de esos dos porque repito ¡Me gustas! me sentí herido cuando dijiste la palabra error y no es excusa yo sé que no debí hablarte como lo hice, pero fui a defenderte y me enojó que mencionaras a Tatewaki y peor que no te vi en una semana.

—Pero…

—¿Yo te gusto Akane?

—Claro, pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? Quiero estar contigo y tú conmigo ¿Crees que desaprovecharía la única oportunidad que tengo? Golpee a mi amigo y doctor aun con estas muletas, me enfrente a tu exnovio estando en cama, hice un plan muy idiota para hablar contigo solamente y voy a pedir que no dejen pasar a Kodachi a verme para que no te pongas celosa.

—¡Oye!

—Por favor Akane… Quiero poder besarte siempre que me apetezca, abrazarte y que me cuentes de tu día, yo sé que sentiré celos porque eres preciosa y muy fácil de gustar… Es sencillo que se encariñen contigo, pero ser yo y solamente yo el dueño de tu corazón, quiero que te preocupes por mí, pero no porque tengas un contrato aquí o porque sea tu deber… sino porque en verdad llegues a amarme… Es por eso por lo que no puedo ser solamente tu amigo… Y lo de mantenerme era una broma, aún soy muy rico.

—De veras eres tonto… Gracias por lo que dijiste fue… Maravilloso— Dijo sonriendo y mirando al piso.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, Ranma no dijo absolutamente nada porque era claro que Akane libraba una batalla en su cabeza y de repente en medio de ese callado lugar llegaron a su mente las palabras de Mousse cuando fraguaban su tonto plan ¿Qué había dicho su doctor? Lo recordaba más que de sobra, él le insistió en tratar a Akane con respeto no solo como mujer sino como profesional, que ella era una tremenda guerrera que no solo había luchado por un lugar y por su nombre sino que había dado voz y vida a todas aquellas personas que necesitaban ser escuchadas y protegidas, era lógico que ni siquiera le pasara por la cabeza el quedar mal en su lugar de trabajo por un noviazgo y él debía ser el hombre más digno para ella.

Akane lo miró por fin y cuando levantó sus ojos chocolate vio en la mirada azulina de Ranma una de las emociones más puras que conocía en cualquier ser humano. Esperanza. Supo entonces que él hablaba con la verdad en su corazón y pronunció las palabras que sabía cambiarían su vida para siempre.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia—Contestó sonriendo.

Ranma casi se vuelve loco de la emoción, quiso saltar pero las muletas se lo impedirían, la abrazó riendo como un niño y ya estaba a punto de besarla cuando la doctora lo detuvo.

—Está bien… Pero, no más bailarinas exóticas, ni peleas con nadie y menos alcohol.

—Nunca más. Y tú nada de esconderme cosas ni ser tan impulsiva y mandarme al carajo sin hablar ¿Sí?

—Lo prometo, aunque eso también deberías prometerlo tú.

—Es justo. Tampoco defiendas a ningún ex ni pretendiente, yo soy tu hombre ahora.

—Está bien.

—Una cosa más…

—¿Sí?

—¡Bésame mujer!

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla, aunque se sabe que todos estamos en cuarentena, pero… No hablemos de eso ¡Por favor!

Bueno si están leyendo esto es porque están siguiendo la historia y es algo que agradezco infinitamente, en especial a SARITANIMELOVE, quien leyó la historia de manera muy rápida y me ha dejado unos hermosos comentarios, gracias preciosa, también por ti me apuré en lo posible a terminar.

Gracias a Yumari Jimenez, Lily Tendo89 (Mi bella amiga que se está tardando mucho con su fic jejejeje) Yamila Rojas, Iselita Torres, hermosa por siempre interesarte muchas gracias, Luz Aura Pliego Romero, Benani0125, mi preciosa GabyCo, felicidades hoy por tu celebración preciosa, Kijba, A.R. Tendo, besos besos, Vernica, Paulayjoaqui, nancyricoleón, Iselita Torres abrazotes para ti, Kariim, Andy Saotome Tendo, Nikita Shinoda, AzusaCT que se te extraña con todo el corazón, Nayi mIs, Bonchi, Lizz Rodríguez, SakuDai, Juanyrdz0 mi hermosísima amiga te quiero un montón, Edisa Inu, Bianka Sherlin, Anahy Ruz, Lila Dávila gracias por seguir la historia desde Facebook siempre te recuerdo, Kaysachan, Caro, terry.mhel, Claudio, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Lizz Rodriguez, John D.

De verdad muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la historia es por y para ustedes y si me faltó alguien de verdad disculpen.

También enoooooooooormes gracias así grandotototototas por el hermoso recibimiento de Serás Mío me dejaron sin palabras por sus preciosos comentarios Lily Tendo89, Yamila Rojas, Lucitachan, Juany Rdz, Iselita Torres, James Birdsong, mimato bombon Kou, nancyricoleón, Belchux, Hinatacris, A.R. Tendo, GabyCo, Ranma 84.

Y, por último, pero para nada menos importante enormes gracias a RowCinzia, por haber apoyado tanto el oneshot, ha sido un honor para mí el que lo leyeras y el que me hayas dejado tan cálido, amigable y bondoso review, gracias por ser tan linda conmigo, por tu amistad, por tus escritos, por tu talento y por tu belleza, eres una chica sumamente especial para mí y no sabes cuánto te aprecio, enormes gracias corazoncito.

Si ustedes no han leído Labios de Azúcar de mi preciosa Beta livamesauribe, que además de todo es mi mejor amiga se están perdiendo de un súper relato sumamente erótico y delicado, ella se estrena con este oneshot y significaría mucho para mí que ustedes la apoyaran, créanme que lo amarán tanto como yo.

Y por favor ayúdenme a acosar a Maryconchita para que continúe con su Fic Pasión jojojo ahora nosotros te acosaremos chiquitita muajajajaja.

En fin, Maryconchita, Vane y Row quiero que sepan lo importantes que son para mí, han contribuido a hacerme muy feliz, gracias por eso, por permitirme reír como loca, llorar como loca y tener una amistad de locas, las quiero muchísimo y agradezco todo el entusiasmo y el ánimo, ustedes son maravillosas. Y siempre serán parte de mi agrio y horrible corazón.

Sigan a RowCinzia con sus magníficas historias por favor, no se van a arrepentir. Y Jaly anda estrenando nuevo fic, Dioses Guardianes, por favor denle su apoyo y buenas vibras, tampoco se van a arrepentir.

Les mando muchos besos, pidiéndoles que tengan paciencia y fortaleza, los quiero mucho y en serio gracias por seguir la historia, por sus comentarios, por sus mensajes, los valoro con todo mi corazón.

Siempre suya.

Maya.


End file.
